Need To Know
by Clairisant2000
Summary: AJ meets up with a woman he had been going to propose to after several months which leads to a big surprise. The story has many twists and turns and is the first in a trilogy that will span several years.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Need To Know

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other

FEEDBACK: Always welcome.

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta reader Qupeydoll

Chapter 1

Wednesday, September l4, 2005

1200 EST

General Counsel's Office

The Pentagon

Washington, DC

AJ stepped out of his office and told Harriett that he was going to lunch.

"I know, Sir. I should only call you on your cell if the world is about to blow up," she smiled at him.

"You know me so well, Harriett."

"I should after all these years, Sir. Have a good lunch."

AJ headed to the bank of elevators at the end of the hall he stopped short when he saw a familiar woman standing and waiting for one of the doors to open. '"Thea?" he questioned.

He saw the woman's shoulders jerk and knew she had heard him and recognized his voice, however she did not turn, or acknowledge his call to her. Walking down the hall until he was behind the woman who still had not turned, he called, "Thea," again.

This time it was as if the woman flinched away from the sound of his voice. The door in front of her opened, she stepped inside the elevator, and without hesitation AJ followed her. He waited for her to turn and face the front of the elevator, but she didn't do so. They were alone in the tiny compartment and AJ asked the question that had been burning in his mind for the last four months.

"Thea, why have you been avoiding my calls and refusing to see me?" asked AJ. "If you would just answer that one question for me or better yet tell me what I did that hurt you so badly that you don't want to see me anymore."

For the first time the woman spoke and said, "You didn't hurt me, AJ, none of this was your fault."

Placing his hand on her shoulder he asked, "Then why won't you even look at me?"

"Please, AJ, I can't do this, I can't see you."

Determined to discover the reason she would no longer see him, AJ stepped around in front of her and discovered what he figured had to be the reason. Althea Lewis was pregnant, about six months along from the look of it.

Looking into her eyes AJ asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I had told you I was on birth control and it failed and we had never talked about a future or children. So I decided it was my problem and not yours."

"I wanted a future with you, Thea, in fact I was going to propose the night you didn't show up."

"You're just saying that because of the baby."

Reaching into his pocket, AJ pulled out the ring box he had been carrying everyday for the last four months. He carried it as a reminder of how fickle love was and to never trust his heart again. Opening the box he showed her the ring and asked, "Then why would I have this?"

Her hand reached out to touch the ring box as if to make sure it was real. Then with tear filled eyes she asked, "Why are you still carrying it?"

"To remind myself what a fool I was."

"Why don't you come over this evening and I'll explain."

"And you'll be home this time?" he questioned.

"Yes, AJ I'll be there," she replied.

"I'll be there at 6:00 and I'll bring dinner," AJ said.

As the elevator doors opened she said, "Nothing spicy please," and she turned and walked away.

He closed the ring box and put it in his pocket. Having lost his appetite AJ rode the elevator back up to his floor. Entering his office he surprised Harriett with her feet upon her desk, munching upon a salad and reading a magazine.

"Sir!" she exclaimed though a mouth full of lettuce. While trying to get her feet off the desk, hide the magazine, get rid of the salad, and get to her feet all at the same time.

"As you were, Lieutenant," AJ said in a dazed tone of voice as he hurried past her and went into his own office.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sliding her feet into her shoes and wiping her mouth on a napkin Harriett straightened up her uniform and went to find out what was wrong with AJ.

Knocking on the door she went inside when he said, "What it is, Harriett," in almost a resigned tone of voice.

"What's wrong, Sir?" she asked bluntly.

"Nothing is wrong, Harriett, but thank you for your concern."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?" she asked.

After a long pause AJ looked up into her eyes and asked, "Is there ever any reason that you wouldn't tell the man you were dating that you were pregnant?"

"Oh, of course not, Sir," was her quick response.

"I didn't think so, dismissed."

"Are we talking about Ms. Lewis, Sir?"

"As I said before, Harriett, you know me too well. I just saw her in the hall and either she was smuggling a basketball or she is about six months pregnant."

"I thought you had stopped dating her."

"No, Harriett, she had quit dating me. One night she didn't show up for a date and she has been avoiding my calls and visits ever since."

"Are you sure the baby is yours?"

"I'm as sure as any man can be, Harriett."

"It doesn't make sense that she didn't come and tell you that she was pregnant."

"She said that since we hadn't talked about a future together it was her problem and she would deal with it," looking up at her he added. "But I was going to ask her to marry me that last night."

"Oh, Sir, does she know that?" asked Harriett.

"I showed her the ring," AJ answered her and pulled the ring from his pocket.

She realized that he must have been carrying it with him for the last four months. "Oh, Sir, that's so romantic," she said bursting into tears. "Any woman would be a fool not to marry you," she said as she walked around behind the desk to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Harriett, I hope she feels the same, but she didn't take the ring when I showed her she just invited me over just to 'talk' tonight."

"Did you propose, or just tell her that you had meant to back then?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Does she know that you still love her and want to marry her? Or does she think that you've fallen out of love with her after she hurt you."

"I didn't tell her that I loved her," he admitted cautiously. "I just showed her the ring and told her I had been going to propose that last night."

"Do you still love her and want to marry her?"

"Yes, I do. Harriett, she is carrying my child."

"Then you had better let her know how you feel."

"I will. Thank you Harriett, I can always count on you for good advice. Now why don't you go back to that lunch I interrupted?"

"Yes Sir," she replied and turned and left the room.

Remembering that Thea like seafood, he called in a couple of orders of shrimp alfredo from Callisto's and left the office a little early that evening to pick up the food and a bouquet of long stemmed red roses. Arriving at Thea's apartment on the dot of l800 he knocked and prayed that she would answer.

Opening the door she smiled and said, "Good evening, AJ. Won't you please come in?"

"These are for you," he said and handed her the roses.

"Thank you they're beautiful," she replied as she buried her nose into the bouquet and took a deep breath.

"Not half as beautiful as you are," he said stepping into the apartment and closing the door.

"I'll be back in a minute, I want to put the flowers in a vase," she said turning and walking away.

He walked to the table and saw that it was already set for dinner. He started to unpack the take out bag from Callisto's. When she reentered the room he asked, "I hope shrimp Alfredo is alright with you?"

"You remembered that it was my favorite dish. Thank you," she said placing the roses on the table.

"I remember everything about you, Thea," he said holding out her chair for her.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Knowing that it would be a bad idea to try and have a in depth conversation while trying to eat, AJ asked, "So are you still traveling extensively with your job?"

"Not since I started showing, I have been working in the home office."

"Are you happy with that?"

"Yes, it's different for a change, and has allowed me time to get things ready for the baby."

Since she had brought the subject up he asked, "Were you ever planning on telling me that I was going to be a father."

"No, there was no reason to since I had planned on raising the child by myself."

"So you didn't think I'd want to know."

"Since we had never discussed a family I didn't think you'd want to be bothered with a child complicating your life."

"I have always wanted more children."

"How was I supposed to know?" she asked.

"You could have asked me. I know that this was not a planned pregnancy, but I had as much to do in getting you in that condition as you did and you should have trusted me enough to know that I would have helped you through this."

"I can see now that I was wrong, but at the time my mind was clouded with fear and confusion."

Remembering what Harriett had advised him, he took a single red rose from the vase on the table and offered it to her saying, "Do you know that there is a language of flowers, the red rose represents passion and love."

Taking the rose he offered she smiled and said, " Oh, AJ, how beautiful."

He slid off his chair and on to one knee, pulling the ring box from his pocket he opened the box and said, "I love you, Thea Lewis, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I love you too, but are you sure you're not asking now because of the baby?"

"I bought this ring four months ago, before I knew there was going to be a child and I still feel the same way about you now as I did about you then," with that half grin of his he added. "The baby is just a bonus, Thea."

Patting her stomach she grinned, "We are a package deal so if take one you get the other too."

Staring at the hand on her tummy he asked almost reverently, "May I touch the baby?"

Taking his hand in hers she laid it on the spot where the baby had just kicked.

He waited, hoping that the baby would move under his hand and asked, "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"No, I wouldn't let them tell me, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Taking to the baby this time AJ said, "Hello, little one will you tell your mommie to answer my question so I'll know if I'm going to be your daddy."

"Yes, AJ, I'll marry you," she replied just as the baby moved under AJ's hand.

He didn't know whether to react to the baby's movement or her answer first, but both of them filled him with joy. Removing his hand from her tummy he took the ring from the box and placed it lovingly on her finger.

"I'd like us to be married before the baby is born if that's alright with you."

"I'd like that too," she replied softly.

"Do you want a big wedding?"

"No, just something simple."

"I have a few people I'd like to invite, but could keep the numbers down quite easily."

"I only have my parents who live in Florida so I'll have to get in touch with them."

"I'll have to call my daughter in Italy."

"You have a daughter already?"

"Yes, from a very youthful marriage. Her mother took her to Italy when we split up."

"How old is she?"

"She is thirty five."

"We're almost the same age. I'm only four years older than she is. Do you think she will resent me?"

"I honestly don't know Thea, Francesca was raised Italian because of her mother so my guess is she will either love you or hate you, but she certainly won't be ambivalent."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"Because as you pointed out we never talked about family."

"How will she feel about the baby?"

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't know. My hope is that she will be happy for us. I can tell you my assistant is already planning a baby shower for you."

"How did your assistant find out?"

"I told her when I got back to the office today," AJ replied.

"Do you make it a habit of telling your assistant about all your personal business?"

"Harriett is more like family than my assistant. I've known her and her husband for years. Their oldest son is named after me because I delivered him."

"So you're a man of many talents," grinned Thea.

He rubbed her tummy and said, "Yes, Ma'am."

"So we can save a doctor bill and you can deliver this baby," she replied.

"I'd much rather be at your side in the delivery room," AJ said, "Than to have to deliver the baby."

"I'd been thinking for four months of having the baby alone, now the thought of having you with me means so very much."

"You could've had me with you all along if only you'd kept our last date."

"Oh, well hindsight is better than foresight. At least you're with me now."

"And I'll always be, as long as you want me there, Thea."

"Oh, AJ, my love, I'll always need and want you at my side."

"Just how far along are you, darling? We want to be married before the baby is born."

"I am due December twenty-first, so we have plenty of time to plan a small wedding."

"Why don't we set the wedding date for October eighth? The tenth is Columbus Day and that will give us a three-day weekend for a short honeymoon. Although I have plenty of time off saved up, I'm guessing we'll want to use that when the baby is born."

"That's what I intended to do with my extra time."

"Why don't we have dinner now, darling, before the food gets cold? You need to remember that you're eating for two now."

"I know that I am eating for two! The little dickens still makes me loose my breakfast every morning! I have to make up that meal with the other two I eat."

"I remembered that the shrimp Alfredo is your favorite meal. I just hope it isn't too rich for you and 'the little dickens'."

"There's only one way to find out, and that's to dig in and give it a try."

"Just be careful in your digging in, darling, I don't want you getting sick."

"That makes two of us," she smiled as took a small bite.

Once dinner was over they settled on the couch in the living room.

"I've been meaning to ask you what you were doing at the Pentagon today? It was such a surprise to see you there," Thea said.

"I'm working there now. About three months ago I became General Counsel."

"I see that the promotion earned you another star."

"Yes, it was definitely a surprise," replied AJ.

"I bet, but a nice one I'm sure."

"Not as nice as the one I had today," he smiled at her. "Have you considered names for the baby yet?"

"Well if it was a boy I was going to call him Albert, and if it turned out to be a girl, I was going to call her Allison."

"Now why would you want to go and inflict my name on that poor little baby?"

"I wanted him to have something of his father's."

"Maybe he'll have my eyes, I'm hoping he'll have your hair. On the other hand, a little girl that's just like her mommy would be just as nice."

"Just as long as the baby is healthy I don't care what its sex is."

"I agree with you there. I know that your condo is probably closer to work, but I was wondering if you'd like to move into my home in McLean with me?"

"I'd love to move into your house. Do you want me to sell the condo or keep as our city home?"

"I think having it for a place in the city is a great idea. I know that when I have to work late, not to have to face that drive would be a good thing. We also need to look into a good daycare for the baby. I know that my assistant, Harriett told me that really good daycares are hard to find."

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"That's a good idea, but I have a six week maternity leave and three months leave coming that I was planning on taking when the baby arrived, so we have plenty of time to find a good daycare."

"I remember how much you traveled with your job, will you go back to that when you're leave is over?"

"Yes, I enjoy my job and am good at it, so I don't want to give it up."

"Just know that the baby and I will miss you."

"Why don't we hire a nanny for the times I am gone? And I'll try not to take such long trips, but sometimes I have no choice."

"As long as we have a good daycare I don't see any need for a nanny. I know I'll enjoy spending time bonding with the baby while you're away."

"If you feel like you're up to that then I won't worry."

"Thea, are you worried that I'm too old to care for our child when you are not at home?"

"Of course not! I'm just not sure what kind of experience you've had, AJ. Babies take a lot of work and care."

"I do know that, my assistant has four children and I'm very close to their entire family as I said. I've babysat for them a number of times. Little AJ is six now and his brother James is three, the twin girls are almost a year old, so if you need references I'm sure Harriett would be glad to tell you how competent I am."

"I'm sure that you'll do fine without any help from a nanny and guess I'd better be careful or you won't need me around either."

"I will always need you, my love, always," he assured her.

"So many things to do and such a short time to get ready for the baby. How will we ever do it, AJ?"

"If you don't mind a little help, I'm sure that Harriett would be glad to pitch in, and I plan on being as much help as I can also."

"I can use all the help I can get, just point me to this wonder woman."

"I can do better than that," he said and flipped open his cell phone. Hitting the speed dial for the Roberts number he waited for the phone to be answered.

"Roberts Residence."

"Harriett, its AJ."

"Oh, hello Sir, what can I do for you?"

"Are you sitting down, Harriett?"

"Yes Sir, why?"

"I was calling to ask if you had time to help plan a wedding?"

"Congratulations Sir, she said yes!"

"Was there any doubt? I mean with my wit and charm, how could she refuse me?" he laughed, seeing the odd look Thea's face at this comment.

"No, Sir! I was sure that she would have the good sense to marry you."

"Thank you, Harriett, and will you have time to help Thea plan our wedding?"

"Oh yes Sir!" Harriett agreed enthusiastically.

AJ let her know that he would want to invite all of his old staff from JAG and Harriett quickly made the note to contact everyone. So many changes had taken place in the group of them, but they all still stayed in touch. Harm was now General Creswell's Chief of Staff, and Jennifer Coates had left the Navy to become Mrs. Harmon Rabb, much to everyone's surprise. Mac had also left JAG to take a permanent position on the bench, Judge Webb, was the wife of Clayton and mother of two-month-old Mackenzie. Mattie who had turned eighteen last month had moved into Harm's apartment when he and Jen bought a house. On her birthday, she had announced, that she and Bud Roberts' younger brother Mike, were engaged to be married. Sturgis and his lovely songbird were still dating and everyone was expecting a wedding announcement from them soon too.

The next day AJ, Thea, and Harriett arrived at JAG to pick up Bud for lunch and so AJ could introduce Thea to some of the people that he still considered family. Sturgis was the first to meet Thea because he had been waiting for the elevator when the trio got off. After quick introductions, Sturgis explained that he was heading out to conduct an interview. The three entered the bullpen to find Harm and Bud in what seemed to be a heated conversation at the copy machine.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There were several new faces in the bullpen. A Marine Private who was General Creswell's new aide, he had replaced Jen Coates. The lawyer that had been brought in to fill Mac's shoes was an attractive brunette Lieutenant Commander. It was Harriett's replacement that noticed a three star Admiral walk in and jumped to his feet to call, "Attention on deck!"

AJ paused just a moment to savor the memories that call brought back before calling, "As you were."

The call had gotten everyone's attention as it was meant to and also stopped whatever was going on between Harm and Bud. Starting towards the three newcomers with a smile, Bud was glad his wife had told him that the Admiral's girlfriend was pregnant, or he would have been standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Harm had trailed after Bud when he walked away, not only to greet his former CO but in the hopes of getting AJ to weigh in on his side of the argument. But before he had a chance to put forth his position, the Admiral took the wind right out of his sails by saying, "Harm, Bud, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Althea Lewis. Darling, this is Captain Harmon Rabb and Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts."

When the greetings were out of the way, AJ told them that they would all be receiving wedding invitations soon. They waited for Bud to grab his cover from his office and the four of them left for lunch. AJ had made reservations at Callisto's.

Once the four of them were seated and their orders taken, AJ smiled and said, "Well, I know that Harriett knows why she is here….she's agreed to help us plan the wedding. But Bud, other than the fact you're her husband and a stellar luncheon companion…" he waited for the laughs to stop before going on, "There is something I would like to ask of you."

"Anything I can do to help, Sir! You can count me in!" Bud volunteered eagerly.

"I would like you to be my best man, Bud."

"It would be a privilege and an honor, Sir!"

"Thank you Bud, that means a lot to me."

Thea, who had been silent until then, took AJ's hand, almost as if for courage, and said, "I travel so much with my work that I don't really have any close co-workers and come from a tiny family with no relatives to ask, so Harriett, I was wondering if you would be willing to stand up with me?"

"I'd love to, Ms. Lewis," Harriett told her.

"Oh, please, call me Thea! Even though my real name is Althea, I have to admit that I hate it," she requested.

"Then you are a perfect match for the Admiral!"

"Why is that?" Thea questioned as AJ frowned. He had a feeling that he knew what was coming.

"Because he hates his name too, that is why he goes by AJ rather than Albert Jethro!" Harriett giggled as she saw the look on AJ's face.

"Yes, he told him he hated his name when I told him I wanted to name the baby after him if it was a boy," giggled Thea.

"I gathered he didn't like that idea," replied Harriett.

"Not one bit," returned AJ.

"So have you picked out any names yet?" asked Bud.

"I still want to name him Albert if he's a boy," replied Thea.

"Yes, and I am still trying to talk her out of it and failing to do so praying the child is a girl," laughed AJ. "If we are lucky enough to be blessed with a little girl we are going to call her Allison."

"Oh, what a lovely name," sighed Harriett.

"It's one I have always liked," smiled Thea.

The next three weeks everyone was busy with plans for the wedding. Both AJ and Thea transferred some of their belonging to the other ones home so that where they were it would feel like 'home'. They converted the guest room at the McLean house into a nursery. Thea's apartment was only a single bedroom so they decided to just add a bassinet and then later a crib in their bedroom.

October eighth dawned bright, but chilly and the wedding went off without a hitch. Althea Lewis became Althea Chegwidden. After the wedding, preparations focused on the coming baby and their first Christmas together.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When December twenty-first came and went with Thea still not having had the baby, then Christmas did the same, on the Monday the twenty-seventh, Thea paid a frustrated visit to her doctor and demanded to know when she was going to have this child.

His reply to her was, "Mrs. Chegwidden, when we give you a due date for the baby it is a simply our best guess as to when it will arrive. Babies come in their own time and so will this one."

Thea left the office as frustrated as she was when she went in. AJ tried to sympathize with his wife as several days went by and still she had not gone into labor. Thea however was becoming more and more short tempered as the days passed. As New Year's Eve fast approached, AJ began to go into work earlier and stayed later to avoid his constantly irate bride.

They had stayed up to see the New Year in with Dick Clark on television and had been in bed several hours when she shook AJ awake. "It's time," she growled. "My water broke."

Jumping out of the bed turning to look and her lying on the wet bed he asked, "How far apart are your contractions?"

"I haven't had one yet…." she snapped, but was interrupted as the first one hit her hard.

Picking up the stopwatch that they kept on the dresser he clicked it on when the contraction ended to began timing them. When the second one hit in just under two minutes, AJ knew that they might not make it to the hospital in time. Grabbing a blanket from the closet he wrapped her in it and lifted her into his arms, then grabbed her overnight bag as he headed for the Escalade parked in the garage. He placed her on the backseat and told her to lie down.

"AJ, why can't I ride up front with you?"

"Because your contractions are so close together we might not make the hospital in time and if I have to delivery the baby, it will be much easier that you're already laying down than to move you from the front seat to the back."

"Is it possible I'd have our baby in the truck out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"It won't be in the middle of nowhere, we're on our way to the hospital, darling."

"Will it be warm enough to deliver the baby out here?"

"I'll have the heater going full blast and it'll be warm in here in no time," AJ said as he flipped open his cell phone and dialed Thea's doctor.

When the doctor heard how far apart the contractions were, he told AJ he would send an ambulance out to meet them, and suggested that AJ call for a police escort to the hospital. The doctor added he would meet them at the emergency entrance at Bethesda Hospital. AJ ended the call and passed the information on to Thea after she moaned her way through another contraction.

His next call was to the local police to ask them for an escort while he sped down the streets of McLean. The ambulance met them twenty minutes from the hospital. Looking at the stopwatch and seeing that the contraction were still nearly two minutes apart he decided not to transfer her from the Escalade to the ambulance, but instead have them follow him in case they were needed.

Dialing the emergency number of Bethesda he wanted to keep them appraised of the situation. Asking them to tell the ambulance driver that the contractions were growing closer together and telling them that when they were a minute apart he would pull over and let them deliver the baby if they were not at the hospital by then. As AJ pulled up to the emergency room door, he saw by the stopwatch he saw that even though the last contraction had been a minute and ten seconds from the one before, this time, there was only a fifty five second delay.

As the Escalade stopped emergency personnel ran out and were joined by the ambulance crew that had followed them and AJ just stood there as then lifted his wife from the Escalade onto a stretcher. Thea reached out her hand to him and he held it staying at her side as they wheeled her into the hospital.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Twenty minutes later, AJ brushed the damp curls from Thea's face, as she gave a final push that brought their raven-haired daughter into the world. AJ marveled at the tiny baby, which was a miracle, although she had one with a set of very healthy lungs. The doctor handed him the scalpel and let him cut the cord and a nurse took the baby and cleaned her up a bit. When she handed Allison to AJ, he quickly took her and walked back to Thea to show her their daughter.

"Darling, we have a beautiful daughter. Thank you for her, my love."

"I have been meaning to mention that I like Brianna for a middle name for her, and now that I see her raven curls since it means 'raven maid' I know that it would be perfect if you agree."

AJ chuckled and said, "You do know that most babies when born with black hair, lose it all within a few days, and then it comes in the color it's going to be, whether blonde or brunette."

She looked at him and said firmly, "She has black hair and she'll keep it."

He looked at her and chucked again, "I'm sure she will, if she's even half as stubborn as her mother. You do realize that if we name her Allison Brianna Chegwidden, her initials will be ABC?"

"That was the plan silly," she grinned at him weakly.

AJ was glad to be taking Thea and Allison home today because he very much hated the pristine atmosphere of the hospital. He knew they were necessary, but nonetheless he couldn't wait to get his two lovely ladies home so he could start spoiling them. Loaded in the Escalade he leaned over and tenderly kissed Thea and asked, "Are you glad to finally be going home?"

"You know I am. I can hardly wait to have the baby home with just the two of us."

Once they pulled in at the house they noticed that there was a welcome home party waiting for them. Harriett had been busy and it looked like everyone from his old group at JAG was their waiting to greet them and little Allison. Going inside he made sure that Thea was seated comfortably and handed her the baby as everyone rushed to get a good look at Allison.

"She's beautiful Thea," gushed Harriett as she ran her finger through the baby's fine hair.

Pushing past his mother Jimmie said, "Let me see the baby." Looking down he picked up her hand and said, "Pretty baby."

"Looks like she has her first boyfriend," grinned Bud.

"Yes, and I'm sure her father's not proud of her," smiled Mac as she held Mackenzie down so she could see the baby. Mackenzie leaned down to pat the baby and Allison grinned. "It looks like they are going to be fast friends," remarked Mac.

"Isn't that wonderful, darling? Allison has just made her first friend," said AJ as he leaned down and kissed Thea.

Nodding as she glanced up at Clay she said, "Nice to see you here, Mr. Webb."

"Please call me Clay, after all if our daughters are going to be friends we will be seeing a lot of each other."

"You are married to Sarah?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yes, I thought you knew."

"No, I must have missed that information somewhere along the way," she replied staring coldly at him. "AJ, I need to lay down for a few minutes, I think the ride home has tired me more than I thought."

"Yes, of course, darling, let me help you up. Everyone stay and enjoy yourselves and I'll be back soon."

"Strange, but I have a feeling that she doesn't care much for you Clay," remarked Mac staring up at him.

"It's just your imagination. The woman just had a baby and you must remember how strangely you acted."

Helping Thea into bed and laying the baby beside her AJ asked, "Are you alright, sweetheart? Did Webb do or say anything to upset you?"

"No don't be silly, AJ. The excitement was too much and now I need to rest for just a bit. I'll be fine."

"All right if you need anything just let me know," he said as he kissed her and left the room.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After six weeks at home with his wife and daughter, AJ had to return to work even though Thea was able to stay home until Allison was four months old. Thea's time with AJ and Allison passed swiftly and before she knew it was time for her to return to work. Although she loved her job and was good at it she cried the day she left for work leaving baby Allison behind at the day care.

Thea had been back at work about two weeks when one afternoon she walked into AJ's office and after a quick hug and kiss said, "Darling, I have to out of town tonight, so you will have to pick Allison up at the day care. I'll stop by to tell her goodbye before I leave, and will check in with you every couple of days or so. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone this trip, but I'll let you know as soon as I do, when I'll be coming home."

With his arms around her waist he replied, "I didn't realize it would be so hard to say goodbye to you. I hope you won't have to be gone long."

Frowning she said, "I never seem to know, darling, but promise to return to you and Allison as soon as possible. Now I really need to hurry and get home to pack. Remember I love you and will keep you in my heart always."

"I love you too, Thea, and will be waiting eagerly for your return."

With that she walked out of the door and was off before AJ thought to ask where she was headed.

As the week went by Thea called every few days, she spoke with AJ and even had him put the receiver up to Allison little ear so she could hear her mommie talk to her. The time seemed to drag by and on the second week Thea only call once, but during the third week she didn't call at all. AJ began to fear something had happened.

At the beginning of the fourth week there was a knock at the door and when AJ answered it, he found Clayton Webb standing there.

"Hello AJ, I need to speak with you for a moment…. its about Thea," Clay told him.

"What do you know about Thea?" AJ asked him suspiciously.

"She worked for the Company," he announced.

"You're lying. If she had worked for the CIA she would have told me," AJ said.

"You know better than that. Now, may I come in so I can tell you what has happened to her, rather than talk to you on the doorstep?" asked Clay.

"Come in," AJ said in a defeated voice. Clay walked inside and AJ shut the door behind him. Turning, he waited for him to speak.

"AJ, I'm sorry, but Thea won't be coming home. She was undercover and from what we could find out, they discovered her identity and she was killed."

"How the hell do you know she was killed? You just said you only have partial information."

"You know that there is information I can't give you! Just know that she gave her life for her country, just as you would have. You would have been proud of her. We're going to put a new star on the wall for Thea tomorrow. Would you like to be there?" asked Clay.

"NO! I have no desire to watch you put up some unnamed star for my wife! Now get the hell out. I don't want to talk to you, or see you again!"

"You don't mean that, AJ! You're just upset now. Would you like for me to send Sarah over to help you with Allison?" he asked.

"No! I need to be alone with my daughter."

Clay shrugged and walked out the door, leaving the tall, distinguished man with his shoulders drooped, and a defeated air about him.

As the tears started to fall, AJ walked to the fireplace and picked up a photo of him and Thea on their wedding day. They had been so happy then, with their entire lives ahead of them, and the baby on the way. Laying down the photo, AJ turn and went into Allison's room and although she was asleep he picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair and held her and cried.

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Monday, July 8, 20l3

0900 EST

CIA Headquarters

Director Webb's Office

Langley, Virginia.

A beautiful redhead came bursting into his office, passed his secretary who she tried to stop her, but couldn't. "I will speak to Webb and you won't stop me," she said in a voice that was familiar to Clay but he couldn't place even though he knew he'd heard it before.

Clay looked up and said, "It's all right Molly, I'll see this woman. Close the door on your way out."

"Yes, Sir," Molly replied as she gave the strange woman one last angry glance and left.

"I think you should introduce yourself and explain why you burst into my office," Clay said leaning back in his chair.

"I would have thought you would have been informed by now who I was, Clay," she sneered.

"I've been out this last week with a bad case of the flu. I just got back in and haven't had a chance to get caught up with everything."

"I've been out with a bad case of death! And I want my life back!" she threw back at him. "You've taken my looks, my name, the job I loved, but I won't allow you to take my husband and child too!" she snarled as she slammed her hands down on his desk.

"Oh, my God it's you!" he said standing up behind his desk. "How did you get out alive?"

"That is need to know and you haven't earned that right," she shouted.

"You know that when you are given a new identity you can't have any contact with your past life or the people in it."

"I will have my family back, or I'll go public with every dirty little secret I know," she threatened.

"I'm sorry I can't allow that," Clay insisted.

"You have no choice," she snapped back. "You will either arrange a meeting for me with my husband or I'll go and see him myself."

"Do you know what that will do to him after all these years of thinking you were dead?"

"It may hurt him, but it couldn't possibly hurt more than my losing them did to me."

"What is your name now?" Clay asked the woman.

"Taya Macintyre," she replied.

Clay reluctantly told her that they were having a birthday party for Mackenzie in two days time and that her husband and child would be attending the party. "I suppose I could arrange for you to meet him there. However, there is one stipulation, you can't tell him who you are. He'll have to meet you and fall in love with who you are now."

"Like hell! This is my family you're trying to get me to gamble with. Would you do that with your own?"

"I would if I had to, but now that I'm no longer in the field, I don't have to face that. However, in the past there were several times I had to let Sarah think that I was dead."

"Yes, but she always found out differently, didn't she?"

"But the times in between were very necessary for the Company."

"Well I'm not dead, and I want my family to know that!"

"I don't like the idea, but hiding in plain sight not be such a bad idea after all. The party is at seven o'clock on Wednesday evening. Do you remember the address?" he asked flippantly.

"Yes, unless you've moved."

"We haven't. Now I need to get back to work."

Reaching into the breast pocket of her blue suit, she pulled out a business card and tossed it on his desk. "This is where I am, if you need to contact me."

Clay picked up the card and read it, it said: Taya Macintyre Security Consultant for both Home and Business. It listed an address there in Langley, and gave both an office and cell phone number.

"Fine," he snapped. "I'll be in touch."

She turned and left the office without another word.

Clay leaned back in his chair and wondered what would happen when the 'old man' met up with his 'dearly departed' wife once again. He had retired two years ago and had devoted his life to raising his daughter. He never dated, and still wore his wedding ring. Things should be interesting, at the very least, to see what occurred at the birthday party.

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Taya Macintyre arrived at the Webb home at 1710 EST. She had wanted to be sure that she wasn't the first one to arrive in the hopes that she would pass as unnoticed as possible in the group of partygoers. Since only Clay knew her, and she was arriving without a child that the birthday girl might know, she knew she would stand out.

She waited in her new Company supplied vehicle until two groups of people arrived at the same time and tagged along in their wake. Taya didn't recognize either of the families that she followed into the house and it suddenly hit her how hard this might be to see people that she knew and not be able to talk with them as her old self and catch up with them. Her entire focus had been on seeing her husband again after nearly seven years. She wouldn't even allow herself to think about her daughter.

Clay was waiting for her arrival at the door. He was surprised she was late and thought she might have changed her mind about doing this after all, but when he saw her walk up with two families that were arriving he realized what she was doing. He took her arm and hurried her off to his study without even a word of greeting. When he closed the door on them, she handed him the gaily-wrapped package she was carrying. "I brought something for your daughter. I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will," he said taking it from her and placing it on the desk. "You know that I still think this is a wildly bad idea."

"Do you have any idea how it feels to know that my daughter was probably in that group of giggling girls that we passed in the living room and I wouldn't even be able to pick her out?"

"No, I don't know how that must feel, but it doesn't change the fact that you will be disrupting more than just her life if you carry this through!"

"Nothing you could say will deter me from this, Clay!"

"Not even if I ask you to consider your daughter's feelings?"

"She is the reason I'm doing this! It has been killing me inside not to be in her life, and that is YOUR fault!"

"Mine? Not the Companies? How do you figure that?"

"Who trained me? Who told me never to break cover? Who taught me to always put the mission first? Well that's what I did, and I broke the drug and arms smuggling ring wide open for you, but it cost me seven and a half years of my family's life! That is more than enough for anyone to pay for duty to country."

"Yes it is, but your family thinks you're dead. How will…."

"Don't start that again!" she interrupted him. "Go and find my husband and send him in here!"

"He's not Taya Macintyre's husband!"

With a grim look she started to move towards him, and Clay quickly slipped out the door. It took him only moments to spot the tall distinguished 'old man' in the living room. That was how Clay referred to him these days. He had lost the privilege of calling him by his name the day he told him his wife was dead. And the man he used to call friend now only referred to him by his job title, when he had to speak to him at all. It was amazing how even though their daughters were best friends and had been since almost birth, how the 'old man' managed to be able to avoid encounters with him. Clay usually tried to respect his desire to be nowhere near him whenever they did have to be anywhere together, but tonight that wasn't going to be possible.

"Hey," Clay said when he approached the 'old man'.

"What?" was all he got in response.

"There is something I need you to see in my study," Clay told him.

"Like what?" the man asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then I think you will regret it….." Clay trailed off.

Reluctantly the 'old man' followed Clay to his study and walked in after him. The woman that was in the room, looked up at him when he came in, and said, "Hello, AJ."

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Clay said, the woman nodded at him, but before AJ could respond, Webb was gone. This looked like a set up to AJ and he wondered what was going on.

"Do I know you?" he asked the woman as she motioned for him to take a seat. He remained standing.

"That's a complicated question, AJ. But one that I would like to explore with you," she answered as she looked him over. It appeared to AJ that she was devouring him with her eyes. And she was! She was taking in all the changes in him in the last seven years, the salt and pepper fringe of hair around his head was now all a snowy white and there were a few more lines in his handsome face. She could tell that he still took care of himself, because he was still trim and fit, even if he had put on a few pounds around the middle.

AJ assessed the woman in front of him, she was taller than average, probably about five foot nine, with short cut red hair in some feathery style that caressed her pretty face. Her eyes were a deep shade of cobalt blue; there was nothing there that he found familiar. But her voice, that rang a bell in him and he tried to place it, he needed to hear her say more so it would come back to him, he needed to get her talking. "So, would you like to explain just what you mean by that?"

"I'd like you to help me conduct an experiment if you would," when she saw the skepticism in his face she hurried to explain, "It won't hurt or endanger you in any way. I'd just like you to close your eyes and listen to my voice. Without this outward package, I think you might be able to hear who I am."

Not sure he should trust this unknown woman, he was nonetheless drawn by her voice to do as she asked. He just had to know why she sounded so familiar to him. Closing his eyes, AJ nodded at her that he was ready to try her experiment.

She took a deep breath, hoping he would react well to this. One look at him had only reinforced her desire to be back in his arms, and she could only pray that he would feel the same when he found out who she was. "My name is Taya Macintyre now, but it wasn't always. Think back, AJ and remember me please…..my darling," she pleaded.

His jolt of surprise was actually physical, and he stumbled for something to steady himself as his eyes flew open and he started at the woman he didn't know. She sounded just like his wife, Thea! But she was dead! Then it flashed through his mind all the times that they had thought Webb was dead, only to have him come back. However, those times had only been months! Thea had been 'dead' seven years! Was this woman really expecting him to believe that she was his long dead wife?

He had to know! He had his daughter to consider! 'Oh God! How would Allison react if this were true? First things first, Chegwidden!' he told himself. 'Find out if it really is her, and if it is why has her appearance changed so drastically!'

"Thea?" he questioned, sounding like he was in a daze.

"That name can't be spoken outside of these walls, but yes, AJ it's me."

His legs felt like they were about to go out from under him, so he carefully moved to the nearest chair and sank into it. "Where have you been all this time?"

She was disappointed that he hadn't just opened his arms to her and welcomed her home with joy, but maybe it was better to get business out of the way first, so their true reunion would not be interrupted by it. "I know that Clay informed you that I had been working for the Company at the time of my 'death'," she saw him flinch at that, but carried on so she could get this out of the way, "So you have to know that there will be some of that information that I can't share with you even now. I was sent on a mission to break a drug and arms smuggling ring and when it was thought that my cover might be blown I had to fake my death, then I went even deeper undercover and managed to bust the ring wide open. Even Clay didn't know I was alive till two days ago."

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AJ sat there stunned, he had faced many strange situations both in his personal life and in his career in the Navy, but nothing could have prepared him for this, his wife returning from the dead after seven years, and yet not his wife. This woman looked nothing like Thea, except for her height. Even her eye color had changed from a soft silvery blue to a deep cobalt blue. Only her voice remained to convince his mind and heart that the woman he had loved and mourned for so long was now standing in front of him.

She saw the acceptance on his face, he believed who she was! AJ got to his feet and began to pace the room. Moving closer to him, she tried to put her arms around him and he flinched away. Shocked and hurt by his action, she quickly backed up. He needed to think. How should he handle this? What did you do when the woman you thought was dead for so long appeared out of nowhere? And it wasn't just him to consider, there was Allison and in all things she came first in his life now. How would she react to this mess? And if on cue, or as if his thoughts had brought her to him, the door burst open and Allison came into the study.

Spotting her father, she ran over to him and took him by the hand, ignoring the woman that was also in the room. "Daddy! Mackenzie is about to blow out her candles and serve her cake! You have to come!" she said, tugging on his hand to try and get him to go with her.

His eyes went in panic to Thea/Taya, frantic that she would blurt out the news to his daughter. What he saw in her face confused him, but he could also tell that she was not about to spill the news. "Allison, I am talking to….this lady and I will be with you when I am done."

"But Daddy! You'll miss the cake!" she protested.

"Then I will miss it, or you could save me a piece, but I won't be long, okay?"

"All right, Daddy."

"Are you going to be polite and say hello to….Ms. Macintyre?"

Taking a step forward, the tall child in raven braids approached the stranger and said, "Hi, my name's Allison Chegwidden," and offered her hand.

Taya held out a shaky hand as well and shook the tiny one offered, she replied, "You're a very pretty girl, Allison."

"Thank you, I have to go now." With a look at her father, as if to remind him to hurry, she ran from the room.

AJ's eyes had been on Taya since the introduction so he saw her face crumple and her search for a place to collapse when his daughter was finally out of the room. Taya buried her face in her hands and wept. He slowly approached the chair she had almost fallen into and asked, "What is it?"

Her hands remained over her face, but she spoke through them, "She's so beautiful and bright. You've done a wonderful job raising her AJ."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked bewildered.

"I've missed so much of her life…her first word, step, day at school…" she trailed off.

"Yes, but you knew all that before now. What is all this about?"

"She didn't know me!" she cried.

"The last time she saw you she was five months old! Even without the plastic surgery, she might not have known you."

"Mentally I know that, but my heart was hoping that somehow, someway, she would just 'know' me and run into my arms calling 'mommy'. Just as I had hoped that you would welcome me back with open arms and instead you don't even want me to touch you."

"Th…Taya, I'm sorry about that," he said squatting down in front of the chair she was in. Taking her hands in his, he asked, "Will you forgive me for the shock I was feeling?"

"Yes, AJ. I know how hard this must be on you. I understand," she said and tried to smile at him through her tears.

"It has to be hard on you too," he replied, and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. This brought her eyes to their linked hands and she saw the wedding band she had placed on his finger was still there.

"You still wear your ring!?"

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AJ looked down at their hands as well and said, "Yes, I still love the wife that I lost. You don't have yours on."

"I had to take them off for the mission and when they gave me the new identity they wouldn't return them."

"I see."

"AJ is there a chance you could still love me? I mean who I am now, rather than the memory of what we had?" her eyes pleaded with him.

"I don't know…Taya. I feel I don't know you. I wonder how much of our life together was a lie."

"None of it was a lie, AJ! I loved you so very much, and I still do! The only lie was one of omission, that I worked for the Company and I'm more sorry than you can ever know about that!"

"I really need time to think this through. I hope that you can understand that."

With a resigned sigh, she said, "Yes, I do. I just hope that even if you can't allow me back into your life, that you will at least let me be a part of Allison's."

"She worships the memory of her mother. I don't know that at her age she could comprehend what has happened. All the pictures that she has of her mother show a blonde with light blue eyes…and a different face."

"I know, but AJ it has been killing me to not know her. Please, please, let me have some part of my daughter!" Taya begged.

AJ got to his feet and paced the room thinking. Several minutes went by before he turned to her and said, "I have an idea that will solve both situations."

"What? I'm willing to do whatever you say."

"If we were to start dating, I would have the chance to get to know you again and see where my feelings are, and at the same time, it would allow you to have contact with Allison. I don't want you to tell her who you really are! She would be too confused and hurt. But we can include her in outings with us and she can come to know you. If things work out…I could marry Taya Macintyre and you could be her mother again."

"Her step-mother!"

"You said yourself that your real name couldn't be spoken outside of this room. I'm guessing that is because there is still someone out there after Thea Chegwidden."

"Thea Lewis actually. I kept my maiden name for work so you weren't in danger in any way. I'm not sure if I can be a step mother to my own daughter."

"It's the best solution I can come up with not to hurt Allison and not to place the burden of your secret on a child that young. But remember that would only be if things worked out with us."

"What do you think the chances of that are, AJ? I know that my love for you hasn't changed."

"I don't know. Until today I held your memory in my heart and drew strength from the love that we shared. I made sure that you were real to Allison and we talk about you often. I thought I'd gotten past the hurt of your not telling me that you worked for the CIA, but this has brought back all those feelings. I want to tell you that I can get past them again, but right now I just don't know if that's true."

"Alright, that's a fair answer. You're willing to give us a chance to regain what we had, and let me be a part of Allison's life. I'm grateful for that AJ. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Th…Taya. You're her mother and you should be a part of her life. Now we should get back to the party."

"AJ…" she said as he started to the door. When he turned around to face her, she continued, "There is just one thing…I mean if you would….something that the memory of has kept me going all these years…"

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Would you….could you….kiss me….please? Just once."

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AJ hesitated for a moment, but then he saw the desperate longing in her eyes, and knew he couldn't deny her this one wish. If the truth were told, he wondered what it would be like too.

She knew he was going to kiss her when he took a step towards her and her heart felt as if it would stop. Instead of taking her in his arms as she had hoped that he would do. AJ cupped her face gently with both hands, brushing the hair from her face as she remembered him doing when she was in labor with Allison, her heart skipped a beat at that memory, but it was quickly forgotten when his lips met hers for the first time in nearly eight years.

It was a tender kiss of exploration, AJ was as curious as she was to find out if there were still feelings there. Just as her lips parted under his, the door to the study opened and Allison came running in saying, "Daddy, the ice cream I saved you is melting all over and Mackenzie is about to open….. "

When she trailed off, they knew that they had been seen. They jumped apart and turned to face the child. Taya was about to say something when AJ took a step in front of her and said, "Allison, I told you that I would be out shortly."

"But Daddy you were KISSING her!"

"Ally, what's taking you so long?" the birthday girl herself stood at the study door along with eleven-year-old Jimmy Roberts and her four year old brother, Neville.

Not giving his daughter a chance to relate what she had seen, AJ took her by the hand and told Mackenzie that they had been on their way. Allison gave Taya a parting glare as she turned to leave the room with her father. Thinking quickly, Taya slid one of her business cards in AJ's back pocket so he would know how to contact her, as he walked passed her. He felt the touch and looked back at her, but the only indication he received as to what it had been about was a serene smile. It wasn't until later that night as he undressed for bed that he found the card.

Taya hovered around the edges of the party for a short time after that and tried to avoid talking to anyone for longer that a few seconds. She slipped out in the middle of the gift opening, unnoticed by everyone except Clay, AJ, and Mac. An hour or so later, AJ kissed his daughter good-bye as he left with the other parents and boys who had not been asked to the all girl sleep over.

From the look on Allison's face when he wished her good night, he knew that she hadn't forgotten what she had seen, nor would she, until he had come up with some kind of explanation for her.

Later that night, as the six little girls had finally settled down to sleep, Mac climbed into bed next to her husband and began her interrogation, "So, just who was the tall red-head at the party tonight, dearest?"

Clay, from years of experience, knew that when Mac was calling him 'dearest' he was in the most trouble. He wondered if for one moment she thought that he might be having an affair with this mystery woman….as if he would be stupid enough to invite someone he was cheating with to his daughter's birthday party! "Darling, you know that there are things about my job that I can't tell anyone, even you."

"I do know that, Clayton, but I also don't expect you to bring that part of your job into our home!"

'Still in trouble,' he thought, 'Clayton was as bad if not worse than 'dearest'. "And if I assured you that having Ms. Macintyre here posed no threat to either you or the children?"

"I just want to know who she is!"

"Taya Macintyre is a security consultant for homes and businesses with an office in Langley."

"Okay, now that I have the 'for the general public' answer, how about the truth?"

"Sarah, I can't…"

She interrupted him to ask, "And why was she in your study alone with AJ for so long?"

"That is something else that I can't…." seeing the look on her face and knowing she wasn't going to stop trying to get information out of him, he decided to try a different tactic. "Maybe they have the hots for each other?!"

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Clayton Neville Webb! Do you honestly expect me to believe that a man who kept his wedding picture on his desk till the day that he retired, who still talks about his wife to his daughter nearly everyday, and who up to last weekend when we were over there to pick up Allison, and I doubt it has changed since then, still has all her things in their bedroom, has the hots for someone new?"

"How the hell do you know what's in Chegwidden's bedroom?!" Clay asked jealously.

"Because I'm having a hot and torrid affair with him! You idiot! I went in there to get Allison's pillow. She slept with AJ the night before because of the storm."

"Oh…"

"Now tell me the truth!" Mac demanded.

"Would you still respect me if I caved in every time you wanted me to tell you something that I can't?" he retorted.

"Clay, you brought this woman into our home and she has something to do with AJ who is one of my closest friends! I want to know what is going on!"

"Trust me to know when it will be time to tell you what is going on, please, Sarah!"

"I trust you with my life and the lives of our children, but when it comes to AJ, I think that you have a hard time telling what the best thing is. He is still suffering over the loss of Thea and even though I know that it wasn't your fault, he feels that you are to blame for that. Clay, I need to know who this woman is and what she is to AJ!"

"Well if things go well, he might not blame me for her loss any longer!" Clay snapped reaching the end of his patience with his wife's hammering.

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Damn it Sarah, I've already said more than I should have!"

"Then there is no harm in telling me the rest of it!" she insisted.

"Yes there is! If this goes badly then it will just be one more thing that you can hold over my head!"

"If what goes badly, Clay?" Mac was truly concerned now that there was something very serious going on and that she had to know what it was.

"Tonight's meeting between your precious AJ and Taya!"

"Why would that have anything to do with him not blaming you for Thea's death….. Oh my god, Clay! Is Thea really dead?!"

"Yes, Thea is dead."

"Damn it, Clay! Don't play word games with me! Is Taya and Thea the same person?"

"Sarah I can't…."

"She is! Does AJ know that?!"

"I…" his denial of the facts died in his throat at the look on her face, and he relented, "Most likely after tonight, he knows the truth."

"And that truth is?"

"That what you suspect is true."

"You just can't say it…can you?!"

"No, Sarah, I can't. Can you please leave it at that?" Clay begged her.

"I can leave the conversation at that, but I need to have a talk with AJ when he comes to pick up Allison in the morning! Oh lord! Does Allison know too?"

"I doubt he had time to tell her tonight," Clay admitted. "But you should stay out of this, Sarah."

"Yeah like that will happen! At one time all of us at JAG were a family and I still consider AJ as that. Just because the two of you have a bad history, does not mean that I don't want to help my friend through what has to a very difficult situation!"

"Sarah you should stay out of it!"

"No! And that IS final Clay!" she turned over and after clicking off the bedside lamp, ignored him.

"You know that you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met in all my fifty years Sarah Mackenzie Webb!"

She was glad that she was facing away from him so he couldn't see the smile on her face.

He wasn't fooled; he knew that she was pleased with what he had said. They had been married long enough that he knew her moods and could almost finish her sentences. He had known that when she started questioning him about Taya that she would have the whole story before she would let him off the hook. Damn woman! But he loved her more than life itself and he would have no other!

To be continued…..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Over his coffee that morning, AJ reflected on the most recent change in his life and that, of course, brought his thoughts to all the changes that had taken place in his family. His eldest daughter, Francesca, had never married, but when Mike Roberts had been stationed in Naples, AJ had called and asked her to look out for him and his wife Mattie. AJ was still surprised at how things had turned out, but pleased as well. Mike was doing fine in his military career, but Mattie, who had still been trying to 'find herself' had discovered that she loved the fashion industry that drove Francesca. By the time Harold Bud Roberts had arrived three years later, Mattie was Francesca's assistant. Their son had been named after his maternal grandfather and paternal uncle who were both deceased by that time. Francesca had wrote her father that she felt like an honorary grandmother to Harry, AJ didn't want to think of what that made him!

Harm and Jen Rabb were the proud parents of four-year-old Harmon James Rabb the third, whom they called HJ, and two year old Trisha Ann.

Sturgis and Varise had been married for six years now, however had decided not to have children because of the travel involved in both their careers. They lived in Hawaii since Sturgis' promotion to JAG of the Pacific. Chaplain Turner, who was confined to a wheelchair these days, lived with them.

Jason Tiner was an up and coming attorney serving under Sturgis in Pearl these days, he was still unmarried, but at last report was dating a local girl and it 'seemed serious'.

The saddest chapter in their JAG family history had come four years ago just after the births of HJ Rabb and Neville Webb earlier in the year. His own defendant, that had been trying to escape after a verdict that he couldn't live with, had killed Captain Bud Roberts in a courtroom shootout. Harriet had been devastated. She had drawn much comfort and support from Agent Victor Galindez. They had married just a year later. Even though Harriett had always said that four children was enough, she couldn't say no when Victor had asked her if they could take in his niece Rosalina, when his sister Maria and her husband had been killed in a hiking accident. Victor had just recently been promoted to Clayton Webb's old position as Deputy Director of the CIA.

Thoughts of Webb brought AJ back to the present and he realized that he had better go and pick up his daughter from their house. He hoped that the drive there would be long enough to come up with an explanation for his daughter as to why he had been kissing a strange woman last night, but he doubted it since he had been trying all night long already!

Arriving at the Webb home AJ's hand was raised to knock on the door when it was yanked opened and his hand grabbed. He was dragged into the very study he was in last night. Mac slammed the door and turned to face AJ, her eyes full of concern as she asked, "How are you holding up AJ?"

"I'm doing just fine Mac. You're the one that had the horde of tiny females here last night, I should be asking you that question."

"AJ Chegwidden, you know that is not what I was talking about!" snapped Mac.

"So the CIA has still not taken you on as chief interrogator. When even the director can't keep secrets from you, you should have a permanent position on staff," chuckled AJ.

"Please don't make jokes. I'm serious about this AJ. I want to know how you feel."

"Mac I know you're serious, but this is something I need to deal with on my own."

"What are you going to tell Allison?''

"Taya and I agreed last night that we were going to keep the truth from Allison. 'Taya' and I will start dating and that will give her a chance to get to know her daughter."

"How are you going to 'meet' her?"

"If you mean how I am going to explain to Allison how I met Taya, I'm afraid that cat is already out of the bag!"

"What do you mean?" asked Mac surprised.

"I'm afraid she walked in on us kissing last night," AJ confessed.

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So you still love her?" Mac asked.

"I've never stopped loving my wife Mac, but I have to be honest…I don't feel like I know Taya at all."

"So why were you kissing her last night?"

"Because she asked me to," he replied.

"Are you telling me you had no desire to see if you had feelings left for her?"

"So, where's Clay this morning…sleeping in?" asked AJ, in a vain attempt to change the subject.

"You're not getting out of this that easy!"

"Mac you're a judge now, and you can't cross examine me like a lawyer."

"We've been friends too long for me not to be concerned about you and Allison."

"I appreciate your concern Mac, I really do, but the more people involved in this, the more danger for everyone concerned. No one is supposed to know who she is and if you start treating her like she's Thea rather than Taya then you put both our family's lives in dangers."

"AJ, you know I can handle myself in delicate situations."

"I know Mac, but you need to let me handle this one. I just have to figure out a way to explain to Allison what she saw last night, and a way to have all of our family and friends think I'm beginning to date again."

"Well, Clay said that she had a security consulting business, why don't you have a system put in your home?"

"That's a great idea," AJ said and gave her a hug.

Just then the study door opened and Clay walked in saying, "Have you two about finished in here...GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!"

"I guess he found out about our hot torrid affair, Mac," grinned AJ.

With a giggle, Mac gave AJ another quick hug and then stepping out of his arms and walked towards Clay, "Yes Darling what did you want?'

"Allison saw her dad drive up and I'm have trouble keeping her out of here."

"Yes, your wife was just finishing telling me that you spilled your guts you can let Allison in now."

Glaring at Mac, Clay stepped back and let the child into the room.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and threw herself into AJ's arms. "Where you kissing Auntie Mac in here too, like you were that other women last night?"

AJ heard Clay mutter, "He damn well better not have been," as Mac hurried to assure the child that nothing of the sort was going on.

"Why were you kissing that woman last night?" Allison demanded.

"Yeah, that's an explanation I'd like to hear too," Clay retorted.

"Well you're not going to," Mac told him, as she shoved him out of the room and closed the door, leaving AJ and his daughter in the study alone.

Alone with Allison, AJ faced her dreading the next few minutes of explanation time. "Sweetheart, I know you're upset by what you saw last night and we need to talk about that."

"Why did you kiss her, Daddy? You said you would never stop loving mommy!"

"Allison, I will love your mother till the day that I die, but loving someone isn't the only reason you kiss them. You know how when you're hurt or upset I'll kiss you to make you feel better?"

"Yes…" she responded cautiously.

"Well, last night Ms. Macintyre was feeling very sad and I gave her a kiss to comfort her and make her feel better."

"Why was she sad?"

"Because she saw all the children having fun and was sad that she didn't have a child of her own," AJ told her, hoping to gain sympathy for Taya.

"Then tell her to get married and have a baby! That way you won't have to kiss her anymore!"

"Allison, you have more than one friend, right?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Well, just because you like Mackenzie, that doesn't make you like Jimmy any less, does it?"

"No, but Mackenzie is my bestest friend!"

"I know that, and there will always be people you like better than others…."

"Like you like Auntie Mac better than Uncle Clay?" Allison interrupted to ask.

"Yes, honey, like that. But that doesn't mean that we can't make new friends either."

"But you have lots of friends, Daddy! There's Auntie Mac, and Auntie Harriett, and Uncle Victor, and there's …"

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

This time AJ was the one that interrupted, before she could go through his entire list of friends, "Yes, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to have Taya as a friend too."

"Okay, Daddy, as long as you still love Mommy and me best."

"You'll always be first in my heart, Sweetie."

"Can we go home now? I want to play with Spook and Dasher."

"Sure thing, just get all your stuff and say your good-byes." On the ride home Allison filled him in on all the things the girls had done at the slumber party and then spent the rest of the ride wondering if her pets had missed her. Even though she and Mackenzie spent much of their time together, she still had only spent the night away from home a few times. As they pulled into the drive, Dasher ran out to greet them. Allison jumped from the Escalade to greet her dog almost before AJ had stopped the vehicle. Dasher was an Irish Setter that he had given Allison two Christmas' ago. She had wanted to name the dog Rudolph, but when AJ explained that the dog's coat was red not his nose; she chose the first of the reindeer from her favorite Christmas song instead. Dasher followed them into the house where they were greeted by Allison's pure white cat that had been born last Halloween, hence the name Spook. Dammit had passed away of old age when Allison was only three, and AJ had realized how lonely the house had become without the dog around, that was why he had started looking around for just the right breed of dog for his daughter. Allison had been over the moon when she had received the puppy for Christmas.

That afternoon, when Allison went down for a rare nap, AJ placed a call to Taya to explain Mac's idea for Ms. Macintyre's public entrance to his life. Without saying that the plan was Mac's, AJ outlined how he would hire her to install a security system in his home and that they could start 'seeing' each other from that contact. Taya agreed to the idea and said she would be out the next day to get started. Before she ended the call, Taya asked about Allison.

With a chuckle, AJ told her that she was napping because with all the excitement at the sleepover, very little sleep was actually gotten.

"She doesn't usually nap?" Taya asked, starved for any information about her daughter.

"Not since she started first grade last year," he informed her.

"Does she do well in school, AJ?"

"Straight O's on every one of her report cards!" he stated proudly.

"O's?"

"That was my reaction too when that first report card came in. I thought, 'how could she have gotten zero's in everything, when her teacher had told me at a parent/teacher conference that she was doing so well that she wanted to put Allison in an advanced reading group?' But then I checked the codes on the back of the card and found out 'O' stood for Outstanding."

"Maybe she is the best part of both of us."

"Based on her grades they want to start her in accelerated classes this fall when school resumes."

"That sounds great, as long as she is still enjoying school and it does not become too difficult."

"She will still have lunch, recess, and gym with all the other second graders, and they will keep close watch on her progress. If she is falling behind in anything she will be returned to regular classes without any stigma involved."

"That's wonderful, AJ. You really have done a marvelous job raising her all alone," Taya sighed, she found herself thinking that the two of them really didn't need her in their lives after all.

"We may be getting by, Taya, but we have both been very lonely. I am hoping that will change soon."

"So do I, AJ, so do I!"

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Taya arrived the next afternoon shortly after AJ and Allison had finished lunch. Allison was outside playing in the tree house her father had built for her the summer before when she saw the car pull up. Not recognizing the car and knowing she shouldn't talk to strangers, Allison stayed in her tree house and watched from one of the windows to see who had arrived.

Seeing Ms. Macintyre get out of the car, Allison climbed down from her vantage point to find out why Taya was there, just as her father came out of the front door of the house to greet their guest. Spotting his approaching daughter, AJ greeted Taya more formally than he would have if they had been alone, "Ms. Macintyre it's so good of you to come." AJ offered his hand to Taya to shake as Allison joined the pair at the car.

Shaking AJ's hand, Taya said, "Not at all Admiral Chegwidden. I was glad to get your call about working for you."

"How did you know my Daddy was an Admiral?" Allison asked suspiciously.

Turning to face the daughter she wished she could sweep up in her arms and hug, Taya said, "Because he is an important man and many people know who he is."

"Oh," was all Allison could think of to reply to that.

"So are you ready to look over the house, Ms. Macintyre?"

"Yes, I am, and please call me Taya."

"Alright, if you will call me AJ."

"Thank you, AJ, I'd like that."

"Why are you looking at our house?" Allison wanted to know.

Before Taya could answer her, AJ replied, "Taya is going to install a home security system for us, Allison."

"Why do we need that?" the child asked.

This time Taya managed to answer first, "Because your Daddy wants to keep you as safe as possible."

"That's true Allison," AJ told his daughter.

As the three went into the house AJ began to show Taya around like she had never been there before, all the while she was taking in the changes that had taken place since she had lived there. Most of the furniture was the same and because of AJ's love of antiques it all still looked fine. There was new carpeting in the living room, she wondered why, but couldn't ask with Allison there. He would have told her; the reason was that they'd had trouble potty training Dasher.

It was not until they came to the last room that Taya really felt out of touch in the house, so much was just as she had remembered and she felt that she could be right at home here again in no time. But the last room was the nursery, or rather Allison's room. AJ opened the door and she stepped into a room she had not expected. This was not the nursery that she and AJ had decorated with loving care all those years ago. This was the room of a very active and creative girl.

Allison proudly announced that this was her room when they went inside and Taya almost cried. She had missed so much! This room was no longer done in pastels and teddy bears, the walls were navy blue and there was a bat and ball sitting in the corner of the room, along with many other pieces of sporting equipment! On the wall over her daughter's bed was painted a golden SEAL Trident. Pointing it out, Allison told Taya that someday she was going to be a SEAL just as her Daddy had been.

AJ had been watching Taya's face as they entered their daughter's room. He knew that this one room would come as the biggest shock to his…wife. She had loved the nursery, and had spent many hours in this room when Allison had been a baby. Now here she was faced with all of the changes that had taken place in her daughter's life in one place. On top of that, here Allison was telling her that she wanted to grow up to be like her Daddy rather than her mother like most young girls want to be at this age.

To be continued…..


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Not able to react because Allison was still there with them, Taya brutally pushed her feelings down within herself, she would deal with them later. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. The three of them went back into the living room and sat down, AJ told Allison that she should go out and play because they were going to be talking about the cost of the new security system, but she wanted to stay and make sure that there was not going to be any kissing going on.

When after five minutes had gone by and all the adults had done was talk numbers and other boring stuff, Allison got up and announced that she was going to go play after all. As soon as the child was out of the room, Taya said, "I can't believe the changes in Allison's room!"

"Did you really expect that she would still be sleeping in a nursery, Taya?" AJ asked.

"I guess that is still the way I pictured her all these years," was her sad answer.

"Taya, she is growing up, and I know you haven't been here for that, but you have to consider the person she is now, not as you remembered her."

"I know, AJ, but still it's hard for my mind to accept all the years I've missed."

"I can understand that, but if you're to have a relationship with her now, you'll have to do that."

"I realize that, it's just harder than I thought it would be. But for my daughter, I will."

"If there is anything that I can do to help you with that, I'd be willing to do it."

"Thank you, darl…AJ. I always knew that I could count on you."

"Taya has a Brownie meeting on Wednesday night, would you like to go out to dinner with me? We could start our 'dating' then."

"That sounds wonderful to me, the sooner I get back into both your lives the better. I have lost so much time as it is, I don't want to lose any more."

"As much as I know you want that, Taya, you have to understand that I need to take this slowly, for both for myself and Allison."

"I'm trying to take this slowly, AJ. But you have to understand all the years I lost with the two people that I love the most."

"I know there is no way to know what you have gone through, but you too need to realize that we mourned your loss and that it will be difficult to adjust to this new situation. Plus I don't want Allison to even know what's really going on."

"I know, but that doesn't stop it from hurting."

"I hope that once you get to know her again that will stop," AJ told her with a concerned glance.

Smiling softly, Taya replied, "I'm looking so forward to becoming a part of her life again and getting to know her as a mother would a daughter."

"Taya, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but you have to accept that might not happen."

"Please, AJ, I have to believe it will."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed if your hopes are not realized."

Shaking her head, she said, "I won't be disappointed…I'll be devastated."

"I don't want that either," he said, moving over to the couch where she sat and after sitting down next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Please don't be nice to me, AJ. I'm trying very hard not to cry right now."

"Do you remember when I used to kiss your tears away?" he asked softly, almost without thinking.

"Oh, my love, the pain I must have cost you! I love you and Allison more than anything, but I also loved my job and was good at it. I was a success in my job, but I failed miserably as a wife and mother."

"You didn't fail. You had no way of knowing that your last mission would last as long as it did. I know that you were expecting to be back in a few weeks not years."

Hearing that he didn't think her a failure was more of a relief than she had known it would be and her tears began to flow. AJ, seeing this, pulled her closer instinctively, and kissed the tears from her cheeks. Then, as if realizing what he was doing, AJ pulled back. Not able to look her in the eye after what he had done, he said, "I'm sorry, Taya, that shouldn't have happened."

To be continued…..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"There's no need to apologize, AJ, you have no idea of the nights that I laid awake dreaming of your lips on mine, while your hands caressed my body."

Getting up from the couch as if he had been burned, AJ went to the living room window and stood looking out with his hands linked behind his back. "I wish you wouldn't talk that way, Taya. It's hard enough to be close to a woman that wants me, when it's been so long!"

"So long? How long has it been, AJ?" she also wondered not only how long it had been since he had taken a lover, but how many there had been since she had been gone.

"You know how long you've been gone!" he exclaimed turning to face her.

"You mean there has been no one since I left on my mission?" she asked incredulously.

"No, no one! I was still mourning your loss!"

"All I can do is apologize again that I have hurt you. I know that I'll never be able to make those years up to you and Allison."

"I'm not asking you make them up to us, Taya! But we'd better get back to the cost of the security system you are going to put in before Allison comes back and we still haven't got things settled," he said, coming back to sit down but this time choosing a chair as far from her as he could without being out of the room completely.

Resigning herself to being patient, Taya replied, "Yes, of course you're right. I love what you've done to the room, the new carpet looks nice."

"We would have still had the old one if we hadn't had such a hard time potty training Dasher."

"Dasher?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Allison's dog. I got him for her a year and a half ago at Christmas."

"But why the name Dasher?"

"Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen…" he sang the first part of the song 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' to her.

Laughing she asked, "Why not Rudolph?"

"She wanted to, but I convinced her that he had a red coat, not a red nose," laughed AJ in return.

"Well I guess she made a good choice."

"Now how much are you going to charge me for this system? Do we get the 'very good friends' discount?"

"I'm not going to charge you anything!" she told him.

"You will too! You know that I can afford to pay for something like this with no trouble and I know this is your livelihood now."

"But the CIA has set me up in business and I can afford to give away one system without any trouble at all. 

"I won't take anything from the CIA!" AJ exclaimed and was once again on his feet.

"Fine!" she replied and tossed off a quote off the top of her head.

AJ pulled out his checkbook and wrote out a check for the full amount without question.

Saturday and Sunday passed so slowly for Taya, there were several times she wanted to call AJ, but stopped herself because she wanted to give him time to absorb the fact that she was back in his life again. And she was secretly hoping that he would be the one to make that call.

Monday, July 15, 2013

0945 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

Monday morning a man with a van pulled up at the house and began unloading equipment. AJ went out to ask him what was going on. The man was informed AJ that Ms. Macintyre had sent him out to install the new security system, and that she would be there shortly to show him where things went. It was about thirty minutes later that Taya pulled up and began to show the contractor that she had hired, the plans on where things were to go.

It was 1150 EST when Taya approached AJ in the kitchen where he was preparing lunch and told him that the contractor was taking his lunch break and would be back in an hour. She was hoping that since it was so close to lunchtime he would invite her to stay and eat with them.

"Okay," he replied, turning from the stove and adding, "Allison and I were just about to eat too. We'll see you after lunch then."

"Umm, alright," she answered and turned away so he wouldn't see the tear rolling down her cheek.

To be continued…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Later that afternoon Taya returned to AJ's house to check on the contractor's work. He was alone at the house and just about to leave when she showed up. He informed her that 'the kid' had not been around most of the afternoon and that the father had gone to get her just a bit ago, from some playgroup she went to. Taya thanked him for the information and went into the house to inspect the work. She quickly finished her once over, seeing that the man had done a good job.

Drawn to her daughter's room, Taya wanted the chance to know her child better. Taya didn't think it could hurt anything for her to have a quick look around while AJ and Allison were not home. She had just finished going through her daughter's closet and noticing that she had very few dresses or skirts or dressy clothes at all, that most were play clothes and softball uniforms. Starting across the room to look through Allison's dresser, she was stopped short when the child herself came into the room. It was a toss up who was more surprised to find the other one there, but Allison spoke first, "Hey! Why are you here and what are you doing in my room?"

"I'm just here to check on the security system has been installed properly," Taya told her.

"In my room?" Allison demanded.

Hearing his daughter's raised voice, AJ came into her room to see whom she was talking to. Seeing Taya there he inquired, "What's going on?"

"I found her in MY room Daddy!"

"I was inspecting the new system," Taya rushed to inform AJ. "I'm sorry if I upset you, honey."

"Don't call me 'honey' my name's Allison!"

"Allison! There's no need to be rude! Apologize to Taya!"

Glaring up at the interloper, Allison muttered, "Sorry!" and then ran from the room.

AJ, appalled at his daughter's behavior, hurried to say, "I'm sorry that she was so rude, Taya. I don't know what's gotten into her. She's usually so sweet and polite. I will have to have a talk with her later!"

"That's not necessary, she sees me as an intruder into your home and life. Maybe in time she will come around to accepting me."

"I still will not accept that she's rude to anyone. I'll have a talk with her and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"She is your daughter, you do what you think is best."

"I know she's 'our' daughter, Taya, but I have raised her alone till now. I'm sorry if you don't approve of the way I have done so."

"I didn't say I didn't approve, you've done an excellent job. I guess my nerves are just on edge."

"I'm sorry if not telling her that you're her mother is hard on you, but I know that at her age she would have a hard, if not impossible, time dealing with the truth. There might come a day when we can tell her, but for now this is in for her best interest."

"I understand, and I guess that I should go, after I show you how to enter the security code." Taya took him to the box near the front door and told him what the current code was, but suggested that he choose something that only he knew. "I had to enter something to get the system set up, but you should come up with something personal to you."

"That's simple, we can use Allison's birthday," AJ replied.

"No, that would be to easy for someone who really wants to get in, to figure out," Taya told him, using her CIA knowledge that people often used very familiar numbers for their security codes, that criminals knew that, and used it to their advantage. "Something like spelling out Dammit's name on the keypad would be better," she offered.

"She doesn't really remember her too well, Allison was only three when Dammit died. We'd be better off using her favorite pet now."

"Okay then," Taya said and was about to ente when AJ saw what she was doing and stopped her.

To be continued…..


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Not Dasher, although she loves that dog like crazy, she loves her cat even more," he told her with a grin.

"What is her cat's name?"

"Spook," he answered.

"Spook? She named the cat that because I was a spy?" Taya assumed.

"No, she named her that because the silly cat was born on Halloween."

Her feelings hurt because the cat had not been named for her, she nonetheless replied, "Well that would certainly work," and entere into the keypad as the new code.

AJ sensing her hurt feelings told her, "Allison doesn't know what you did for a living, she just knows that her mommy died serving her country. I didn't think that she needed details at her age."

"Did you ever intend to tell her any more?"

"I did plan on telling her when she was older, but now that you're back, maybe it is time to stop talking about the past and start looking towards the future."

"The future…I like the sound of that."

"So do I, but we have to take this slowly, Taya. It has to be right, before I can commit Allison's heart to a future that I am not sure of yet."

"What about your own heart?"

"It's not important when Allison is to be considered."

"I see. Then I guess it really is time for me to go," Taya said sadly.

"But I will see you on Wednesday, right?" he inquired as she walked down the front steps to her car.

"What time Wednesday?"

"I'll pick you up at 1730 hours if that's okay with you. I know it's a bit early for dinner but Allison's Brownie meeting is from 1730 to 1900."

"That would be fine, but would it be easier if I met you somewhere so we would have more time and you wouldn't have to rush to pick her up?"

"I am part of a carpool of parents for the group, and will have to pick up several little girls that night and take them to the meeting, then the Jacobson's pick them all up this week and bring them home. As long as I am home by twenty past the hour I'll beat her home."

"Alright, I'll be ready when you arrive," she said opening her car door and preparing to get in.

"You might want to give me the address where you are living, I don't have CIA connections to gather that information any longer," he tried a smile to show that he was kidding.

Smiling back she gave him directions to her condo, then got in the car and drove off.

AJ had decided that since he was arranging the date with Taya to coincide with Allison's Brownie meeting he wouldn't have to tell her about it. He did feel guilty about it, but thought that at least he would have a chance to see if this could work out with Taya again before going through explaining it to Allison.

All day Tuesday Taya sat at work and wondered what she would wear for her first date with AJ. She did a mental inventory of the wardrobe that the CIA reassignment team had provided for her and knew that she would have to go shopping before AJ picked her up on Wednesday. Remembering that he had liked her in any shade of blue that she had ever worn while on dates with him, she considered getting something in blue, but then wondered if she should show that she remembered that much about his tastes, and that she was pandering to them. 'But then he might like that she remembered…Oh this was way to hard!' she thought and threw the pencil she had been fiddling with across the room.

AJ, on the other hand, was not worried about what to wear, but about how he was going to handle an evening with a woman that he had at one time loved with all his heart. It was still hard to comprehend that Taya was really Thea. They looked so different, but sounded the same, and Taya had all the memories of their life together. His mind knew that this was the woman he had vowed to love till death parted them, but his heart argued that death had parted them. Then his mind stepped in and reminded him that he wouldn't be worried about any of this if that were true.

To be continued…..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Late Wednesday afternoon AJ realized that he had no idea of where to take Taya for their dinner. Since Callisto's had burned down two years ago and the family had taken the opportunity to retire instead of reopening, and he had been to nothing else but children's restaurants since then. He thought about calling Mac for a suggestion, but he didn't want it getting back to Clay so decided to call Harriett Galindez instead. Once he had her on the line, he stumbled a bit in his request, "Harriett, I hate to bother you when you are always so busy, but I have a problem…well not really a problem, but a request….or rather I need a suggestion from you…"

"What is it you need, AJ," she interrupted with a laugh.

She couldn't see his sheepish grin, but it was there when he said, "I have a date tonight and…."

"A DATE?! Finally! Who is it? Do I know her? How long have you known her? Is it serious…"

This time AJ interrupted her, laughing out loud, "Harriett! Slow down! Yes. Taya Macintyre. I don't think so. We just met. And it's too soon to tell."

"Taya Macintyre…I don't think I know anyone by that name. Where did you meet her? How did you decide that she was the one that would get you started dating again after all these years? Does this mean that you are done mourning Thea? How does Allison feel about you starting to date again?"

"I actually met her at Mackenzie Webb's birthday party and found out she does home security systems and since I have been thinking about getting one for years now, I hired her to come out and install one. We got to talking and I asked her out. I'll never be over the loss of Thea, but life does go on and I figured that it was time I did too. Allison doesn't know yet, we are going out tonight because Allison has a Brownie meeting. I thought that I should be sure that this is something I want to continue doing before I told her about it."

"I didn't know you had wanted a security system, I could have given you the name of the company where we got ours, AJ!"

"I guess I just hadn't really made up my mind till that moment…" he trailed off hating to lie to someone he cared for so much.

"Oh! You saw her and thought that it would be a good way to get her out to the house! You sly seadog! I think it is a good idea that you are going out with her once before telling Allison about it. I know how much you love that child and this will be a big adjustment for her, if you are going to bring someone new into your lives."

"Thus brings this old seadog back to the reason I called you…."

"AJ Chegwidden! I did NOT call you old!" Harriett protested.

Laughing again, he really had missed his daily conversations with Harriett since his retirement, he said, "I know, I added that myself since I feel like an old fool even thinking about starting to date again at my age, but I have no idea where to take her. I somehow doubt Chucky Cheese or McDonalds would not be first date appropriate."

Giggling, Harriett responded, "Well, not unless she is quite a bit younger than you…."

"She is, but she is NOT that much younger!" he protested.

"How old is she?"

"For…for some reason I didn't ask. Must have been the gentleman in me."

"From seadog to gentleman in one leap, you are impressive….SIR…"

"Harriett!"

"I know, I know…don't call you 'sir'!" she giggled again.

"Now about restaurants…"

"If you want somewhere really romantic there is the Starlight Room, at the Imperial Gardens Hotel out on Jefferson Drive, or for just good food there's Jerry's Steakhouse, and for somewhere in between I would recommend the Hidden Troll."

"The Hidden Troll?" he asked with a gasping laugh.

To be continued…..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Yes, it's a new place that they just built under the old railroad bridge that isn't in use anymore. Vic and I went there last week for our anniversary and it was very nice."

"Oh Harriett! I am so sorry that I missed your anniversary!" he apologized.

"It's not a problem AJ…"

"But I could at least have sent a card!"

"Sweetie you're a man, no one expects cards from men," she was giggling again.

"Okay, just for that I won't tell you how the date went!"

"Oh, now that's mean!"

"I know!" he laughed.

"Don't you DARE throw that water balloon in the house James Kirk Roberts!" Harriett shouted at her son, but was still holding the phone so AJ had to quickly move the receiver so his eardrum was safe. Seconds later Harriett quickly said she had to go, right after he heard a sploosh through the phone lines.

Taya's final decision on what to wear for their date was, that since he was going to pick her up shortly after she would close up shop for the day, she would wear her new summer-weight cream-colored suit, but she purchased a bronze silk camisole to go under it to dress it up and give her just a bit of pizzazz.

AJ finished dropping off they five giggling girls that were on his route that night at the Brownie meeting and then headed to Langley to pick up Taya. He arrived at her condo right on time and knocked on the door. Dressed in tan trousers and an off white cotton sweater, he was cool and comfortable, and looking forward to their date.

Answering his knock, she said, "Come in, I'm almost ready," as she put on her second earring. "You're looking handsome this evening."

"Thank you, Taya, but you will outshine me without any effort at all. You look amazing."

Smiling up at him she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her purse, she told him, "I'm ready to go unless you'd like a drink or something first."

"I'm sorry but we really don't have time for that this evening. Maybe the next time we go out we will have more time for the little details," he said holding the door open for her and waiting while she locked it behind her.

Slipping the keys into her purse she asked, "Where are we going tonight?"

With a grin he replied, "The Hidden Troll."

"Are you sure that's a restaurant? I was expecting Callisto's, because I remember how much you like it."

"I'm afraid it burned down two years ago, this is a new place that Harriett suggested."

"Harriett? How are she and Bud doing?" Taya asked as he helped her into the Escalade.

"Bud died four years ago, and Harriett has remarried. She and Victor Galindez are very happy."

"There have been so many changes and I've missed so much," she sighed.

"I can bring you up to date over dinner," he told her as they drove.

The time passed so quickly as they caught up, and before long it was time to take Taya home so he could get home himself before Allison did. Pulling up once again in front of her condo, he helped her out of the Escalade and walked with her up to the door.

"I know you can't come in for coffee, but I want to thank you for a lovely evening. That was a perfectly charming restaurant and I will have to eat there again sometime."

"I'd love to take you there again, if you like. How about this weekend?"

"I'd like to go out again this weekend, but how about if we try some place new?"

"Maybe some where there is dancing?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" she answered.

"Would Friday or Saturday night be better for you? I'll get a sitter for Allison whichever night you choose."

"How about Saturday?"

"That would be fine, and this time I'll tell Allison that I am going to see you. She should know that we have started dating."

"You didn't tell her that you were seeing me tonight?" she wanted to know, hurt at the thought of that.

To be continued…..


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"I told you that I wanted to be sure that this was going to work out before I brought her into this," AJ replied.

"So now you think that we have a chance of getting back together?"

"I'm still not sure about that, Taya, but I do know that after tonight I want to go on seeing you, and that means that I can't hide the fact from Allison. It remains to be seen just how this will turn out."

"I just don't understand your hesitation, I've never stopped loving you and I want to be a part of yours and Allison's lives."

"I never stopped loving Thea either, but I don't know that I can trust Taya. The fact that you kept such a large part of your life from me by not telling me that you had such a dangerous job still concerns me. How can I know that there won't be things that you will keep from me now?"

"Those are just different names for the same person. There is only one of me. What if I promise you here and now that there will never be anything but truth and honesty between us? On my part at least…"

"I have never been anything but honest with you, and there is no reason for that to change now."

"I always knew that you were an honorable man, shall we shake on it?" she asked as she offered him her hand.

"I think that we can do better than that," he said and gently pulled her into his arms to kiss her. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but Taya's heart raced to be back in his arms again. There was such tenderness in his touch and she had missed it so. When he lifted his head, AJ softly said, "I'd better be going now. I'll see you Saturday evening, about 1900?"

Smiling sweetly up at him she replied, "I'll be waiting, good night AJ"

"Good night Taya," he said and turned to leave. She watched him until he pulled away and then went into the condo and climbed into bed to dream about him.

Friday, July 19, 2013

1830 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

Over dinner that evening, AJ decided to broach the subject of him seeing Taya the next night. "Allison would you like to go over to Mackenzie's house tomorrow night?"

"Sure Daddy! Are we going to have dinner with Auntie Mac and Uncle Clay?"

"No dear, it will be just you going, I am going to go out to dinner with Ms. Macintyre."

"You can't go out with her! It would look like a DATE!" Allison insisted.

"Darling, it would be a date," he answered.

"You can't go out on a DATE! You still love Mommy!" she jumped to her feet and stomped one of them.

"I will always love the memory of your mother, Allison, but remember the talk we had about friends?"

"Yes…but friends don't go out on dates."

"They do if they think that there might be more in their relationship that friendship. Taya and I like each other and would like to date each other to see if there can be more for us that just friends have."

With her hands on her hips she glared at him and asked, "Do you plan on kissing that woman?"

"That's no way to talk about Taya! She has a name and you will treat her with respect," he told her.

"You didn't answer my question Daddy!"

"No and I don't intend to. Who I kiss is not the business of my seven year old daughter."

"So that means that you are going to kiss THAT WOMAN!" Allison shouted.

"Allison you don't even know Taya, if you gave her a chance you might like her."

"I don't like her and you can't make me like her!"

"I wasn't trying to make you, sweetie, I just want you to give her a chance."

"I don't want to give her a chance!"

"I don't think I like the way you are acting tonight Allison," AJ told her and got up from the table. He went into the kitchen, brought back a piece of chocolate cake, and sat down to begin to eat it.

"You're being mean to me!" she shouted and ran to her room.

AJ sadly put the cake back in the kitchen he had lost his appetite. How was he going to convince Allison that his dating Taya was not in any way taking away from the memory of her mother?

To be continued…..


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Going into Allison's room, AJ found her lying across her bed crying. His heart ached at the sound and he knew that he would do just about anything to stop her tears. Scooping her up into his arms, AJ sat down on her bed holding her close, "Sweetie, I will never stop loving you or your mommy, but that doesn't mean that someday I won't meet someone else that I want to love too."

"You told me that you would never love again!" she whimpered through her tears.

"I know I did, and at the time I thought that I wouldn't, but every thing changes. But something that will never change is the fact that I will always love you and your mommy."

"But you just said that EVERY THING changes!" she cried.

"Allison, I promise you that you'll always be first in my heart and you'll just have to believe that."

Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she sullenly nodded and said, "If you say so, Daddy."

"I do, sweetie, you'll always be my number one girl," he told her hugging her to him tight. "Now how would you like some chocolate cake?"

"Yes please."

"With some ice cream?"

"Yes," she said and they got up and went into the kitchen, a tense truce seemed to have been called.

Saturday, July 20, 2013

1800 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

"Allison, are you ready to go?" AJ asked as he was putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys in preparations to taking his daughter to the Webb's.

The child entered the living room dressed in her nightie and slippers dragging her feet and looking sad, "Daddy, I don't feel good. My tummy hurts."

"Really, sweetie? You were fine this afternoon while you were playing with Dasher outside," he said going over to her and placing the back of his hand against her forehead to see if she was running a temperature.

Looking up at him she said, "I just know I have a fever, Daddy. My tummy hurts so bad. I think I need to go to bed."

"You don't have a fever darling, your head is nice and cool. If your tummy hurts I can give you some Pepto Bismol…" he offered knowing that she hated the vile pink medicine.

"Then will you put me to bed and stay with me all night?" she asked pitifully.

"No darling, I told you that I have a date, I will give you the medicine and then take you to Auntie Mac's house. Mac has dealt with sick children before, she'll keep you in bed and you won't be able to play with Mackenzie or Neville, but you should be feeling better by the time I come back to pick you up."

"What if I throw up and you're not there?"

"Like I said, Auntie Mac has taken care of sick children before and I am sure she'll know what to do if you throw up. Of course if you could arrange to throw up on Uncle Clay…never mind," he thought better of finishing that statement.

"I don't want you to go out and leave me!" she sobbed clinging to his leg.

"Allison, I am not leaving you! You've been to Mackenzie's house hundreds of times and you know that I have always come back for you! In fact there are many times when you're begging to stay longer when it is time to go home!" He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into her room to get her dressed to go. Pulling her nightie over her head he discovered that she was dressed in her play clothes, as if she had been expecting to lose the argument. Sighing he said nothing, but carried her out to the Escalade and buckled her in.

Arriving at the Webb house, Allison ran in without even knocking. AJ had just gotten to the front door, which she had left standing open, when he heard Mackenzie ask, "Didn't you tell him you had a fever, like I told you too?"

"Yes, but he felt my head and said I didn't," whined Allison in response.

AJ's eyes met Mac's over the girls' heads and Mac told him, "Don't worry AJ I'll deal with the two conspirators, while you go off on your date."

"The rack and thumbscrews come to mind," he laughed.

"Oh, and all I was going to do was tell them no TV or video games," Mac sighed. "I must be slipping."

To be continued…..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Where is that kick as….butt Marine that I used to know?" AJ laughed.

"She's wondering how often this stunt has been pulled in the past!" Mac responded glaring at the girls in front of her who had the foresight to look ashamed.

"I'll leave you to find that out yourself, I'm already late," he said heading back towards his vehicle.

AJ flipped open his cell phone and dialed Taya's number to tell her that he was going to be arriving a bit later than planned.

"Is everything okay AJ?" she asked when he explained.

"I just had a small problem convincing Allison that she was not my social coordinator," he responded with a sigh.

"Oh dear, her getting to know me isn't going to be easy, is it?"

"This is only the first time that she thinks we're going out, Taya. Give her time to adjust."

"I'll try, you know her better than anyone one."

"After tonight I'm not sure that I know the little minx at all!" he snorted.

"So she pulled a good one on you, did she?" laughed Taya.

"She had some help, but yes. She was faking that she was sick."

Laughing again, she asked, "Help? Who helped her?"

"Clayton Webb's daughter, Mackenzie," he told her. "I think she was the instigator."

"If she is Clay's daughter, I'm sure she was. You have our daughter running around with a strange bunch of friends."

"I don't choose her friends for her. Those two have been close since birth."

"She has to have some good qualities, she's Mac's daughter too."

"True," he answered and as he pulled up at her condo added, "I'm out front now if you're ready, Taya."

"Let me just grab my purse and I'll come out to meet you," she told him.

"I'll come to the door, and walk you out. I was just letting you know that I was here."

"Alright dear, I'll be waiting."

AJ thought about commenting on the 'dear', but then decided that it was not worth an altercation so early in the date. He would wait to see how the evening was progressing and if she kept up such comments. Knocking on her door he waited for her to answer it.

Opening the door, Taya told him she was ready unless he wanted to come in for a minute.

"I called ahead and the restaurant will only hold our reservations for another ten minutes, so we really need to go now."

"Where are we going this evening, AJ?" she asked as they walked to the Escalade together.

"The Willard. It has good food and dancing too. I remember that you used to love to dance."

Pleased that he would admit to remembering something from their time together, she said, "I do remember the nights we spent there in each others arms."

"Taya, I only have dinner reservations, I didn't get a room. I will be picking up Allison and taking her home tonight."

"I didn't mean the nights that we spent there making love, I meant the nights that we danced till dawn," she said, hurt. "Why must you jump to conclusions, AJ?"

"It might have had something to do with the 'dear' comment on the phone a few minutes ago," he replied.

"I'm sorry if you can't understand that that is still the way I think of you after all these years. I'll try to watch myself and not voice my feelings."

"This won't work if we are not honest with each other, but I don't want you hurt because I'm not moving at the same pace you seem to want me too."

"It doesn't seem to matter what pace I move, I just come up against a brick wall if I use any terms of endearment with you."

"I know this has to be hard for you, but Taya I thought you were dead for over seven years! I was just coming to grips with losing you and starting to actually find things about life that I enjoyed again, when out of the blue you come back. Remember all the time you were gone, you knew that Allison and I were alive, I didn't have that, and Allison still doesn't!"

"Do you think that all that time was easy for me? Knowing that you were alive and wanting to be with you?"

"I don't imagine that it was, but at least you weren't mourning my death!"

"No, I was to busy trying to stay alive, so I could come home to you."

"What would have happened if you had come home to find that I had remarried? It happens you know."

To be continued…..


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

AJ turned to her after parking at the Willard and waited for her answer. Her answer, when it came, was muffled and she stared straight out the windshield instead of looking at him. "To be honest, AJ I don't know what I would have done." Gently turning her head so he could see her face, AJ saw that there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Taya, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," AJ whispered and drew her closer to him on the bench seat so he could hold her in his arms. Tilting her chin up, he wiped away her tears with both his thumbs. Seeing the sadness in her face was more than he could stand, and almost without thought, his head lowered and his lips took tender possession of hers.

Melting into his arms, she sighed and gave herself over to the kiss. Responding to him her trembling hand slid up to his cheek to caress it. When AJ felt the tremor of her shaking hand, he lifted his head.

Slowly pulling away from him, she said, "AJ while that was wonderful, do you realize that you're sending me mixed signals?"

"Again I'm sorry Taya. It just happened, I wasn't even thinking about kissing you and the next thing I knew, I was. We should probably go in now or they will give our table away." He got out of the Escalade, came around to her side to help her out and then guide her into the elevator for the trip to the top floor of the famous hotel.

On the way up, she was silent; she couldn't imagine that her once passionate husband could turn into this seemingly cold and uncaring man. All those years that she had looked forward to coming home, to be with her husband and child, and now neither one of them wanted her. If this didn't work out, she would have to leave Virginia, she knew she couldn't be close to them, and not be a part of their lives.

Meanwhile, AJ was also thinking that it was going to be very hard to dance with her tonight. To hold her in his arms and to just dance when all he seemed to want to do was to hold in his arms in a much different way. Somewhere he had realized in his heart as well as his mind that this was his wife and that he did want her back in his life. But there was still Allison to think of and he couldn't move things along too quickly since he didn't want her to know that Taya was really her mother.

The elevator door opened and AJ guided her over to the maitre' de, "Reservations for Chegwidden," AJ told him. They were taken to a table by the window, which offered an amazing view of the city, but neither of them seemed to notice it. When the waiter came to the table, AJ gave him their drink order, instinctively ordering Thea's favorite drink from when their dating days.

It wasn't until he had left the table with the order that Taya looked at AJ and said, "You still remember after all these years?"

"Remember?" he questioned and then realized what she was talking about. "I remember everything about our lives together, dar…Taya. Don't ever think that I could've forgotten. If you don't believe me, you can ask Allison. She can tell you all the stories that I told her about her mother and I."

Reaching over and taking his hand, she asked, "I know that you believe that I'm the same woman that you married in your head, but when will your heart accept me?"

"Of course I believe that you are. Why do you think I just ordered your favorite drink? As for my heart…" before he could complete the sentence their drinks arrived and the waiter wanted to know if they were ready to order their dinner. Picking up the menu, AJ hid behind it. Not very SEAL like behavior, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to admit to Taya yet that his heart was ready to accept her.

To be continued…..


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When AJ failed to answer her question, Taya's heart plummeted. She lost her appetite, so just ordered a salad, wishing she were anywhere other than sitting across the table from the man she loved but did not love her. She knew she would go home tonight and cry herself to sleep again.

With dinner finally out of the way, AJ held out his hand to Taya and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

Wondering what was going through his mind because she still felt she was getting mixed signals, she placed her hand in his and moved out onto the floor with him, wanting to be in his arms once more. They danced for over and hour without a break and then AJ asked if she would like a drink and desert.

"Yes, I'd like a drink, but what about if we share a desert?"

"That sounds fine, do you still love chocolate?" he asked as they sat down and he motioned for the waiter.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I'm still addicted."

"Allison gets that from you, you know?"

"No, I didn't but I'm glad to know that we have something in common."

"You have more than that in common, Taya. She has your smile and your eyes…well at least the way yours were before now…"

"The times that I've been with her, she wasn't smiling much so I hadn't noticed."

"Well we'll have to change that soon. She has a lovely smile, just like you do…but you haven't been smiling much tonight either…"

"Maybe because you didn't answer my question."

Stalling for time he asked, "What question?"

"The one about when your heart was going to accept me."

"I seem to be apologizing to you a lot this evening. I am sorry that I didn't answer you, Taya. I was just being a coward…"

"In all the years that I've known you, I've never known you to be a coward."

"I never was good in matters of the heart, and this is so complicated with Allison to consider, but I do find that my heart is wanting to allow you back in. I still think that we need to give Allison time to adjust to things.'

"Can I at least tell you that I love you with all my heart?"

With a wry smile he said, "A bit late for me to say 'no' to that now, isn't it?"

Smiling softly she said, "Yes I guess it is, but I am willing to wait for Allison to come around so we can all be a family together again."

Taking her hand in his he replied, "I want that too, Taya."

Later that evening as they stood at her front door, AJ debated internally whether to kiss her good night or not and seeing the struggle in his face, Taya sadly started to turn to open the door and go in. Making his decision, he gently turned her around to face him and took her in his arms for a romantic kiss.

They made plans to go out to dinner again the next Wednesday, and both found themselves counting the days until then. The only one not happy about another date was Allison. He had asked Mrs. Meadows, his housekeeper, if she would sit with Allison that night. She had offered many times over the years, but since his retirement AJ didn't have much cause to go out in the evenings anymore.

Allison was about to throw a royal fit when AJ was dressing for his date with Taya, but before she could get up a good head of steam, Mrs. Meadows intervened and stopped her cold. She told Allison how selfish she was being, that her father had taken care of her all these years all alone and now that he had finally found someone that he was wanting to date, Allison should be happy for him and not be thinking just of herself!

Saturday, July 27, 2013

1100 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

Taya arrived for the picnic that she and AJ had planned on Wednesday. It was the first time that they were including Allison on an outing and Taya was excited to be spending time with her daughter. AJ informed her that Allison was in her room getting ready. Taya asked if she could go and help Allison, AJ told her that would be fine.

When her soft knock on Allison's door received an invitation to enter, Taya went into the child's room. Allison had been expecting to see her father, and was not pleased to see Taya instead. She had been in the process of putting on perfume when Taya entered, but stopped to demand to know why Taya was going with them.

"Because your father and I planned this picnic for us all to spend time together, Allison," Taya told her.

"We're going to the cemetery not on a picnic!" Allison stated firmly.

To be continued…..


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Why would we want to do that?" Taya asked.

"Because this is the day that my Mommy died and we always go to the cemetery every year to see her on this day, and on her birthday, and Mother's Day!" Allison insisted and ran out of the room to find her father for an explanation as to what was going on. Finding him in the kitchen loading a picnic basket, Allison shouted, "Why are you doing THAT?"

AJ spun around to face his angry daughter and with a bewildered look, said, "Because we're all going on a picnic, Allison. I thought that you would like that. We are going to the park that you like so well."

"But DADDY! This is the day that we go to the cemetery! Did you forget?!"

AJ was stunned; he had forgotten that this was the day that Althea Chegwidden had died and that they always went to the cemetery where there was an empty grave for her, to honor her memory. How could he tell his seven-year-old daughter that there was no longer a need to visit her mother's grave? That her mother was not indeed dead, but there in the house with them ready to go on a picnic with them.

Allison could tell by the look on her father's face that he had forgotten what day it was! With a sob, she ran back into her room where she found Taya looking at the things on her dresser.

While Allison had been gone Taya had moved over to look at the dresser where her daughter had put down the perfume that she had been applying when Taya had come in. What she saw was a small shrine to HER! In a double frame was a picture of AJ and Thea on their wedding day. She had always hated that picture because it had shown how heavy with pregnancy she was, but AJ had told her how beautiful he found her when she was carrying their child. So she had felt better about it because of that. The other picture was of her in the hospital right after giving birth to Allison. She had Allison in her arms and had been leaning over to kiss the top of the baby's head when the shot was taken. It was a moment she remembered so well, it was as if it had happened yesterday.

In front of the picture was a small angel statue and next to that was a three quarters empty bottle of Channel number 5. It was the only perfume that she had ever worn since she had been old enough to afford to buy it. To this day she still wore only Channel, even though they had insisted that she needed to change that along with her new identity. Thea/Taya had insisted that millions of women all over the world wore Channel and that if the bad guys were able to track her down by the perfume she wore then there would be no new identity that they could give her that would protect her from them. Finally they had relented and she had it on today.

Allison came running into the room and saw Taya standing at her dresser, "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I was just looking at the pictures and your perfume, Allison."

"It's not my perfume, it's my Mommy's! Daddy gave it to me and said that I could wear it on special occasions. I don't want to wear it too much because then it would be gone."

"I might be able to help you there," Taya offered opening the purse she was carrying and pulling out a small spray bottle.

"What's that?" the child asked suspiciously.

"It's a travel size of Channel, I wear it too. I thought you might like to have this and then you could wear it anytime to smell like your mother, but not to use her bottle of perfume." Taya felt odd helping her own daughter memorialize herself in this way, but if it could bring the two for them closer, she didn't really care how odd it was.

Allison reached out her small hand to take the bottle, but her eyes showed that she was unsure of how to handle the situation. Her first question was, "Is it really the same perfume?"

"Yes, it is. You can squirt some on to see that it smells the same."

"And why do you have it?"

To be continued…..


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Because many women wear this perfume, darling, it's very popular and I have worn it for years. But you can have that bottle and I can get more. If you tell me when it's gone, I can get you another bottle too."

Allison looked from Taya to the bottle in her hand and then squirted a small amount onto her trying to see if it was really the same even though she could read the label on the bottle. Once she confirmed that it was indeed the same Channel #5 that she knew to be the only scent that her mother had ever worn, she grudgingly said, "Thank you."

Taya wanted to reach out and hug her child, but she knew that it was too soon for that kind of gesture. AJ who had been standing in the doorway of his daughter's room for several minutes saw the urge flit across Taya's face and was glad when she resisted it. He knew Allison well and although Taya might have made a great stride forward in their relationship with the gift of the perfume, he knew that Allison was not willing to accept hugs from Taya yet.

To break the slightly awkward silence in the room AJ told Allison that they would be stopping at the cemetery on the way to the picnic. Allison was happy about that and even reasoned that maybe it was a good thing that Taya was going with them because that way she would see just how much her Daddy still loved her Mommy and would go away.

The three of them stood over the grave of Althea Chegwidden, beloved wife and mother, and as Allison placed white roses which had long been Thea's favorites, on the grave, the other two were filled with thoughts of how odd this felt. For AJ, his feelings were torn, he still mourned the loss of the time they could have had together and Allison's loss of her mother. But he could no longer mourn the loss of the person that the empty grave represented, since she was standing right there next to him. For Taya, there was a creepy feeling. She thought of the old saying in response to someone having a chill, that someone had walked over their grave…well here she was standing beside her own grave and a chill did cause her to shudder, even though it was a warm July day.

The truth suddenly hit her about what AJ had been saying to her last week. The last seven and a half years had been harder on him and Allison than they had been on her. She'd had the dream of someday returning to those she loved while they had thought her lost to them forever. She reached out her hand for AJ's as he stood next to her and gave it a comforting squeeze. Taya made a mental note to tell him later when they were alone what she had realized.

Allison looked up from placing the flowers and saw her father and Taya holding hands, "Let go of my Daddy's hand!" she exclaimed.

Taya quickly tried to pull her hand out of his, but AJ wouldn't let her go. "Allison Brianna Chegwidden! You will NOT speak to Taya that way! Apologize at once!"

"But Daddy we're here with Mommy and you're holding HER hand!"

"Allison, you know that Taya and I have been dating. Don't you think that your mother would want me to be happy?"

"We were happy till SHE came along!"

Fighting down her urge to say anything, Taya couldn't stop a tear from sliding down her cheek at her daughter's blatant rejection of her.

AJ noticed the tear and said to his daughter, "Do you see what you have done, Allison? I didn't know that you could be so mean. Your mother would be ashamed of how you are behaving today."

"No she wouldn't! My Mommy loved me and she is looking down from heaven and she knows that you don't love her anymore," she cried.

Taking her hand from AJ's, Taya went down on one knee in front of the weeping child and said, "Allison, your mother will always love you and watch over you. But if I had a little girl like you, I would hope that there would be someone here on earth that could hold my little angel when she was crying and love her like I couldn't anymore because I wasn't there to do it. If you would give me a chance, I could love you like that. I've always wanted to have a wonderful little girl to love and cuddle. Will you allow me to care for you?"

To be continued…..


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"You just want to take my Mommy's place!" Allison protested.

"No, sweetie, no one could ever do that, but I would like to be here to hold you whenever you need a friend."

AJ waited to see how his young daughter would take this offer. He had to admire Taya for the understanding that she was showing for Allison's feelings about her mother. It couldn't be easy for her when she must want to shout out that SHE was Allison's mother.

"I guess that would be okay," Allison said looking at Taya with a tear-streaked face.

Taya reached out her hand, Allison took it, AJ stepped up and took her other hand, and the three of them walked back to the Escalade together.

The picnic went off without any more problems and AJ invited Taya back to the house so they could all have dinner together. They made spaghetti, which was one of Allison's favorites and after dinner had a rousing game of Chutes and Ladders. Taya was ahead for most of the game until just before the end, AJ sent her down the longest chute almost back to the beginning. She pouted a bit, much to Allison's delight because while the two adults were arguing about the fairness of his move, she swept by them and won the game!

The next day was Mac's birthday and all three of them had been invited over for a celebration dinner. AJ picked up Taya on their way to the Webb house, he had his and Allison's present wrapped and resting on the backseat. Taya got in with a gaily-wrapped gift as well and Allison tried the whole way to Mac's to guess what was in it.

Dinner went along smoothly until Allison mentioned what the trio of them had been doing the day before. Both Clay and Mac gave AJ and Taya strange looks as the child related going to the cemetery to visit her mother's grave and then on to the picnic. From the look on Mac's face Taya realized that she was also 'in the know' about who she really was.

Present opening followed dinner and Mac was thrilled with the butter-soft leather briefcase with her initials on it from AJ and the pen and pencil set that she found inside from Allison. It was hard to believe it, but the tough as nails Marine blushed when she opened the red silk nightie that was from Taya. Thanking her, Mac told her that she was sure that Clay would enjoy that gift as much as she did.

When the three kids went off to play, Clay turned on AJ and demanded, "Do you think it was wise to have her at her own gravesite? She's in the protection program for a reason you know!"

"What better cover for her Webb? Who would think to look for someone visiting their own grave?!" AJ snarled.

"You two better keep your voices down or the children will hear you. I gather you have reason for not telling Allison the truth?" Mac asked AJ.

"Yes, I think she's too young to be burdened with the responsibility of keeping that kind of secret," he told her.

Mac couldn't help herself, she just had to know, "Taya, how did it feel to stand over your own grave like that," she asked in a hushed voice.

"It felt pretty creepy to be honest," Taya admitted. She added, "But it gave me a chance to become closer to Allison, so it didn't turn out to badly after all."

"How did that come about?" Mac asked.

"She saw AJ and I holding hands and didn't like it. When she protested, AJ scolded her and then we had a talk about her mother not liking our dating." Taya sighed and continued, "She seemed willing to allow me to care for her when I told her that no one would ever replace her mother, but that she would want someone here that could hold and love her little angel because she couldn't any more."

"Wow that must have been a hard conversation!" Mac responded.

Taya admitted that it was, and would have added a bit more, but just then Allison and Mackenzie came running into the room to ask if Allison could spend the night.

Knowing that he would be tempted to not leave Taya off at her door if there was not a child waiting to be taken home, AJ protested that Allison didn't have any of her overnight stuff there.

"It's okay Daddy, I can use Mackenzie's!" his daughter assured him.

Without a leg to stand on, he gave in and he and Taya took their leave of the Webb's getting into the Escalade alone.

To be continued…..


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The ride to Taya's condo was a silent one, each of them lost in their thoughts. When they arrived, AJ got out and opened the passenger door for Taya. Taking her hand he escorted her to her door. Unable to look at him, she asked, "Would you like to come in for a drink, AJ?"

Glancing at his watch he replied, "It's getting late, I'd really better be getting home, you have work tomorrow."

"The business is still getting off the ground and I don't have many customers yet. And it's only a drink, it won't take that long."

"Well, in that case, maybe I could come in for a few minutes."

Leading the way into her living room, Taya put her purse on the coffee table and went over to the bar and asked him, "Do you still prefer bourbon?"

"Yes, when given a choice."

She pulled out a bottle that he recognized as one of his favorite brands and poured three fingers worth into a glass. Handing it to him, she poured herself a smaller portion. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked indicating the couch a few feet away.

Taking a seat on the couch he took a sip of the neat bourbon and it went down smoothly. Taya joined him a few seconds later, sitting at the other end of the couch. "Taya are you content with the new life that has been set up for you?"

"I think that you know I would much rather be home with you and Allison."

"Yes, I know that, but I was hoping that at least you could be reasonably happy while this was all being sorted out."

"I'm as happy as I can be when I'm not with my family," she said as she sat her glass on the coffee table in front of them. "I just keep dwelling on all the changes in her and how I missed so much of her growing up," there was a sigh in her voice as she said this last.

Putting down his glass next to hers, AJ scooted down the couch and put his arm around Taya's shoulders, "I don't know why I didn't think of this before, but I have several CDs full of pictures of each stage of her life. The next time you're over to the house we could go through them if you like."

"Oh AJ that would mean so much to me! I'd love to see them. We'll have to make it soon, please!" she cried turning her face up to his with joy shining there.

He couldn't resist the happiness he saw in her face, this was the first time that he saw that familiar smile since they had met again. Bending his head he kissed her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she put all the love that she felt for him into her kiss. AJ was stunned at the intensity of her response, but he couldn't resist the pull of the passion he felt welling up inside of himself. Taya's heart beat faster as AJ deepened the kiss and she slid her hand down to cover his heart and felt it racing in time with her own.

Lifting his head from hers, AJ trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Taya moaned his name and said, "Oh my darling, I've missed your kisses so much!"

"I've missed the taste of your lips as well, my love," AJ whispered into her ear as he took the lobe into his mouth and nibbled on it.

"Do you really mean it? Do you think of me as your love again?" she pleaded with him.

"Yes, darling, you are and always have been, my love," he answered her as he took possession of her mouth once again, but this time it seemed as if there was a hint of desperation in his kiss.

Pressing her body into his, she groaned, "I've dreamed of hearing those words from you all these years! There has never been anyone else for me, but you."

"There hasn't been anyone else in my heart either, Taya." Pulling away from her, he got to his feet and said with a sad sigh, "I need to be going now, before I can't leave."

"Please don't go AJ. Stay the night with me," Taya requested.

To be continued…..


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

He looked at her sadly and said, "I can't Taya, at my age and with mourning your loss, I don't have any need to carry protection with me."

"I can cover that now," she admitted with a sigh. "When the CIA said they would give me a fully stocked place to live, I discovered that meant a box of assorted sized condoms in the bedside table too. But someday I'd like to have more children with you, after all that I missed with Allison."

Sitting back down on the couch next to her, he took her hands in his and softly said, "I can't, Taya. At my age, there is a good chance I won't live to see Allison grow up, as it is. There is no way that I want to have more children and leave them to grow up without a father."

"There are many children the world over that grow up with just one parent. You've raised Allison alone up to this point, and she's fine. I see no reason why I couldn't do the same with another child."

"I raised Allison alone because I had no choice. It wouldn't be responsible to bring another child into the world with the very real possibility that you would be left alone to raise him or her."

"I think that should be my choice, after all, I missed Allison growing up and I would love to have another chance at all the different stages of a child's life. I don't think it's fair for you to deny me this."

"It may not be fair, Taya, but I won't father anymore children. If you have to have another child to make your life complete, then you need to look elsewhere for the father."

"Why are you being stubborn about this, AJ? Are you still angry with me for not telling you about my job, and the years that we lost together?"

"I don't know that I was ever angry really, I was hurt that you didn't trust me with that information. But I have given you my reasons for not wanting any more children they won't change. I guess you need to decide if Allison and I can be enough for you, if not then I guess its better we found that out now, before taking this any further."

"You and Allison are my whole world. I love you both, enough to make up for any other children we might have had."

"I love you too, Taya. I never stopped loving the woman you were, and I am glad to find out that you haven't changed over the years. If you still want me too, then I would like to take you up on your offer to stay the night with you."

"How can you doubt my desire for you? Can't you see it in my eyes? Can't you feel it in my touch? I want to make love to you tonight more than anything AJ!"

"I was just afraid that this discussion might have changed your mind about me staying," he answered softly.

Moving into his arms she said, "Maybe the feel of my lips can convince you when my words can't." With that she took his face in both of her hands and kissed him passionately.

AJ allowed her to control the kiss, giving her the freedom to express what she was feeling for him, he responded with all that was in his heart. He was so glad to at last have his wife back in his arms, where she belonged!

When the kiss finally broke, Taya took AJ by the hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom without speaking a word. Once in her room she turned to him and began to unbutton his shirt. Stopping her, he smiled and said, "Allow me," and began to remove the dress she was wearing. As she stood before him in her naked glory, he was amazed that he hadn't remembered how beautiful she was. Maybe it was because if he had allowed himself to remember it would have hurt too much. At nearly forty-seven years of age, she was still trim and fit, without an ounce of fat anywhere that he could see. "You're still as beautiful as ever, Taya," he whispered to her.

To be continued…..


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Thank you kind Sir," she told him with a sensuous smile and approached him slowly. "Now I hope you'll allow me to return the favor."

"I hope you won't be disappointed, my dear."

"I'm sure I won't be, AJ," Taya assured him and when he was nude before her she knew that she had been right. Even though he had put on a few pounds around the middle and the matt of hair on his chest was now snowy white, in her opinion, he still outshone most men by a mile. "You're like a fine wine, my love. You just keep getting better with age."

"I thank you for that kind lie," he said as he drew her into his arms.

"Remember our promises to only have truth between us?" she asked and waited for his wary nod. "Then you should know that I wasn't lying to you."

"Then I'm thankful you see me through the eyes of love."

With a resigned sigh, she remembered how in the past it had also been hard to get him to believe how sexy she found him. Leading him to the bed, she persuaded him to lie down so she could 'show' him how much she missed him. Kissing her way down his chest, over his, no longer rock hard, but still firm abdomen; she made her way to his manhood. Finding him already semi-hard, Taya sighed in pleasure as she took him in her mouth.

His groan caused her to smile around his quickly hardening cock, and she continued to give him loving attention. She sucked and nibbled her way along the length of his shaft, enjoying the taste of him when she scooped up the drop of pre-cum up with her tongue. This was her AJ, the man she had loved almost at first sight. The man who had raised their daughter alone all these years. She loved him so!

The pleasure she was giving him was almost more than he could bear, of course it had been years since he had felt anything like this. And it was this woman that knew what pleased him so well that was doing so again. Each time her tongue ran over the head of his cock he fought the urge to lose control. Over his protests that he should be the one giving her pleasure, she lifted her head and said, "All in good time, my love."

"I think my time is now!" he said with a triumphant grin, and pulled her up to lie next to him on the bed. This time it was over her protests that the trail of kisses began. This time it was over much more interesting terrain, as far as AJ was concerned, though. He paid loving homage to her breasts, taking each nipple in his mouth in turn and sucking and nibbling on them just as she had done to his cock moments before. He then moved down her tummy to tease her navel with his tongue. She squirmed at this, just as she always had. For some reason this was a ticklish spot for her and he loved to make her squirm.

Taya was in heaven again being in AJ's arms; only he could make her body sing the way he was doing now. No one knew her like he did. She had missed these feelings all these years and tonight she intended to make up for all the lost time.

AJ found her curls damp with excitement at the two of them being together again after all these years, he smiled. Blowing a cool puff of air onto her heated, oversensitive skin, he grinned even wider when she gave a start of surprise.

"You are tormenting me AJ Chegwidden!" she protested.

"Yes I am," he proudly admitted, and continued to do so. Parting her thighs he stopped. There was something missing…something that should be there but wasn't…Was this really Thea after all? Or just some elaborate ruse to get something from him? Or play mind games with him?

Taya was puzzled at why AJ had stopped. He had gone so still and quiet. Something was wrong, but what?

To be continued…..


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"AJ, what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Who are you?" he asked getting up from the bed and reaching for his clothes.

"What do you mean? You know that I'm, Thea, your wife!" Taya protested.

"No, my WIFE had an oval birthmark on her inner thigh…YOU don't!" he said as he pulled on his pants, and glared at her.

"AJ when they gave me a new identity, they had to remove all identifying marks. If you don't believe me, then ask me something that only you and I would know the answer to!" she pleaded with him, getting out of bed and going towards him.

He backed away from her, as if he thought that her touch would burn him. AJ didn't know what to believe right then, he had accepted that this woman was his wife, and now, to be faced with the loss of her birthmark, how could he be sure? But what she said was reasonable. If the Company had known about the birthmark they could have insisted on its removal. However, if he did ask her this question that she was demanding that he ask, it would prove that he had his doubts, but then again, he had to be sure, for his own peace of mind. "Alright, what was the promise you made me that last day in my office when you came to say good-bye as you left on your mission?" he asked at last.

Taya closed her eyes and remembered that day; she had relived it so often in her mind while she had been away. The words they had spoken to each other had become etched on her mind, although they had spoken on the phone a few times before she was reported 'dead' it hadn't been same as that last time together. Opening her eyes she looked deeply into his and said, "I promised to always keep you in my heart, and to return to you as soon as I could."

With an exhausted sigh, he sunk onto the corner of the bed. No one else could have known that, they had been alone in his office and those words had also been etched on his heart. Thinking her dead he had treasured that memory, and here was the proof that he had needed, that this was Thea, his beloved wife. The emotional roller coaster he had been through in the last few minutes had drained him, burying his head in his hands he groaned and began his apology, "I'm sorry for doubting you once again, darling. This has been more difficult than any reunion should ever have been. I don't blame you, but that damn Company of yours!"

Going onto her knees in front of him, she pulled his hands from his face. When he looked at her he saw that there were tears rolling down her cheeks, "AJ, my love, you have nothing to blame yourself for! It was only natural that you would be suspicious when you found my birthmark gone. I should have realized that when we made love, you would've noticed and I should have told you before hand. However, I was so carried away with my desire for you, that it never entered my mind. Please forgive me!"

"I would guess that there wouldn't be much reason for you to tell anyone that. If what you say is true and there hasn't been anyone in all this time, I can see that something like would have slipped your mind." With a tender smile he caressed the tears from her face, "Is there anything else that I should know before I take you back to bed, my darling?"

"Only that I love you more than life itself and there was no way that they could remove that from my heart."

Getting to his feet, he pulled her up with him and guided her back to the bed. Taking off his pants once again, he climbed in next to her and softly said, "Maybe we could just hold each other for now, and start this again when we have gotten some rest?"

"That sounds good to me, just being in your arms is enough for me. Your arms are my safe harbor, and I can rest there without fear."

To be continued…..


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Monday, July 29, 2013

0200 EST

Taya's condo

Langley, Virginia

They had slept for about three hours when AJ woke to the feel of Taya snuggling closer to him. It had been so long since he had slept with anyone but Allison, and the reaction to waking with a beautiful nude woman in his arms was much different! He felt previously unsatisfied stirrings reawaking his manhood. Trying to get those urges under control, he began to recite the SEAL training manual.

Not realizing that he was muttering out loud, AJ inadvertently woke Taya. "What?" she muttered back, snuggling even closer to him. Unfortunately that made AJ lose what little concentration that he had been maintaining. Her hip nudged his manhood, which caused her to wake fully. Realizing that he was aroused, she smiled and ran her hand down his body until she could take his cock into her hand. "Good morning to you too, darling!" she said with a grin.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Taya."

"Were you intending to take care of this problem yourself?" she giggled as she stroked him.

"No, I was trying to calm 'him' down."

"Now why would you want to do that? Don't you want us to make love?"

"Yes, I do, but I didn't want you to think that I couldn't control myself."

"AJ, one of my best memories is of making you lose control!" Taya grinned as she rose up to kiss him. Reaching into the bedside table she grabbed a condom. "Good thing they included 'large' in this box!" she told AJ as she ripped it open and prepared to put it on him.

"Are you in a hurry, my love?" he asked as he watched her, enjoying the feel of her hands on him.

"I passed being in a hurry about five years ago. So I hope you can keep up with me, sailor!"

"I will aim to please!" AJ responded with a smile as he pulled her down next to him. Kissing her passionately, he drew on every memory of the short year they'd had together. Pulling every tidbit of the things that pleased her from his mind, he put them into action, and had her moaning in pleasure.

Taya felt like she would fly apart at the feelings he was giving her. He seemed to be dredging up everything that he'd ever done that pleased her. Her heart soared that he remembered them so well. At last it looked like there might be a bright future for them, if only Allison would come around, and in the back of her mind was still the hope that she could change his mind about having another child.

But those thoughts were driven from her mind when AJ rose above her and prepared to enter her. She was ready for him. Oh so ready! She opened her arms to him as he came home with one smooth deep thrust. "At last my darling, you've come home!"

"And my welcome couldn't have been warmer!" AJ responded. Those were the last coherent words from either of them for a while, except for the moaning of each other's names. AJ had to call on all of his self-control not to allow his needs to take over. He wanted to be sure that they were together when they reached fulfillment.

Taya's breathing increased and she could feel herself racing towards an intense climax. Lifting her legs to place them around AJ's hips, she encouraged him to hurry. AJ smiled at her silent please to increase his pace, and did so to both their satisfaction. Moments later Taya exploded as the orgasm took control of her. AJ felt her muscles clench around him and with one final thrust allowed himself to follow her into that bliss that only lovers can find together.

Collapsing next to her after removing and disposing of the condom, AJ pulled Taya close and whispered, "I love you Taya Macintyre."

"And I love you, AJ. Do you think there will come a day I will be Taya Chegwidden?"

"Are you proposing to me, you temptress?"

"And if I were? What would your answer be?"

"I would say 'yes', but we need to give Allison time to get used to us dating before we spring an engagement on her."

"Then I guess I should wait to ask you that question. I just hope that when I do ask, the first part of your answer will remain the same."

"I can assure you that it will, my love, and if I think the time is right and you haven't' asked again, I will do so."

"And I'm sure you'll know what my answer will be," she replied. They fell into a restful sleep in each other's arms. Not waking again until the morning light streaming through her windows touched them where they lay.

To be continued…..


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Monday, July 29, 2013

0700 EST

Taya's condo

Langley, Virginia

Taya opened her eyes and found herself looking right into the chocolate brown gaze she had been dreaming of waking up to every night she had been away. And now it was a reality. Unexpectedly tears filled her eyes and she asked, "Am I dreaming? Can this really be real?"

"It's real, my love. Don't cry," he said looking into the deep blue eyes that he still had trouble getting used to. Women changed their hair all the time so he had adjusted to the short feathery red style without much trouble, but the eyes that he had been dreaming of all these years had been light blue, not the intense ones before him now. "I noticed that you slept in your contacts, do you ever take them out?" he asked.

"They arranged for me to have the soft kind that you put in and leave in. I only have to change them once a week. Don't you like them, darling?"

"It's just difficult to adjust to them. I loved your light blue eyes with the darker ring around the outer edge. They were so distinctive and dramatic."

"I guess that's one of the reasons the Company was so insistent on changing them. I could leave the contacts out when we were alone together, but it's a bit risky if anyone just happened by and noticed."

"I don't want to take any risks with your life, I'll just have to get used to the new you," he sighed.

Taya made a mental note to make sure that on a few rare special occasions she would leave her contacts out just for him. Changing the subject, she told him, "I don't have to open shop until 0900, when do you have to pick up Allison?"

"Since both Webb and Mac work, the kids stay with their housekeeper when school is out, so there is not special time I have to get her."

"Then we can stay here in bed for a while longer?" she asked with a tempting smile.

"That sounds like the best offer I'm likely to get all day!" he answered her.

"No," she giggled, "This is the best offer you will get today!" Whispering into his ear what she was going to do, he pulled back in surprise to look at her and be sure she was serious. When he did, he saw that she was grinning from ear to ear, but that she was very serious about what she had just suggested to him.

"You've got to be kidding?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope! Don't knock it till you've tried it, sexy! Or is it to kinky for you?"

"Well, I don't know about kinky, but that is definitely not a place I've ever had a woman want to suck on me," he admitted while seeming to think it over.

"It's always been a secret fantasy of mine, some might call it a fetish."

"So you've never done this before?"

"No only dreamed about it. Will you allow me to try it with you?" she pleaded worried that she had turned him off totally by her offer.

"I guess there's no harm in trying something new, as long as it goes no farther than just us. I wouldn't want anyone else finding out about it."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't," she grinned happy that it looked like he was about to consent to something she had wanted to try for a long time.

"You can be sure I won't," AJ assured her, still a bit uncomfortable about the whole proposition. "Just how do you want to go about this?"

"Well, I just want you to lay there and enjoy it, while I do all the work," she told him with a huge smile on her face. Moving off the bed she pulled the covers down and off of him.

Just the sight of her beautiful naked form had him semi-hard even if he wasn't sure about this odd desire of hers. Seeing this, she was pleased to find that he might be getting excited about what she was about to do after all.

To be continued…..


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Lying back down, Taya kissed him passionately, just as AJ moved to place his arms around her; she slid her body down and began an assault on his chest. Licking and sucking on first one of his nipples and then the other she noticed him growing harder as his erection bumped against her hip. His moan was music to her ears. Reaching for her again, he was frustrated when she just smiled at him and avoided capture. Kissing her way down his firm abdomen, Taya grinned as his manhood twitched.

Sliding further down the bed, she began to alternate short nipping kisses down his legs. Reaching his feet she climbed off the bed and stood at the end of it. Picking up his left foot, she began to massage it with loving care. She grinned at AJ's response to her actions. Catching his eyes, she slowly bent her head and took his big toe into her mouth, and began to suck upon it.

When Taya had first mentioned this to him he had thought it very odd, but now as he watched her and felt her mouth on his toe, he found it to be one of the most erotic moments in his life. As she moved to the next toe, her fingers kept massaging the bottom of his foot, causing him to groan. By the time she reached his other foot, he was harder than a rock and nearly bowing off of the bed. He tried to convince her that he'd had enough, but she just grinned and continued.

AJ could barely speak, but tried once again to plead with her to stop and let him make love to her. Sighing and declaring that she hadn't finished, because she still had two toes to go, she nonetheless gave in and moved up the bed to lie next to him. "So what did you think of my guilty pleasure, sailor?" she asked him as she tongued his ear.

"You know very well that I enjoyed it, Taya! A man can't hide things like that! Where did you ever think of something like that?"

"I saw it in a movie, where this actor John M. Jackson did it to his wife. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen!"

"A movie?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it was called 'Gingerale Afternoon'. We should rent it some time and watch it together," she sighed as he began to fondle her breasts.

"If it's as sexy as you say, that sounds like a fine idea. But we might want to wait till Allison is back in school, or staying overnight at Mackenzie's."

The agreeing response that she had been going to give him was lost when he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck. Sliding his fingers through her curls he found that she was as ready for him as he was for her. So reaching out with the other hand he opened the bedside table and grabbed a condom from the box. Quickly sheathing his cock, he moved over her, to begin the age-old dance that couples have been doing throughout time.

Raising her legs so they rested on his shoulders, AJ kissed and nibbled on the backs of her knees as he thrust in and out of her. This drove Taya wild and he knew it from days gone by. She screamed out his name as her body shuddered through an earth shaking orgasm, but he wasn't finished with her yet.

He had managed to hold off his own climax, determined to make her come at least once more. AJ always wanted to make sure that the woman he was with was pleased into near unconsciousness. Since his marriage to Thea, the one and only woman that he had wanted to give that pleasure to was her, and now he was finally able to do what he thought was impossible, once again.

Keeping in time with his movements, Taya lifted her hips so she met each thrust with one of her own. Only AJ could drive her this wild, her insides were still throbbing from her first orgasm, but she could feel another one coming on. Racing towards fulfillment together, both rode the wave of their passion to its completion.

To be continued…..


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Before Taya could recover from the mind-blowing orgasm AJ had just given her, he pulled out, took care of the used condom and then just to see what had been so special about what she had done to him, he took possession of one of her feet and popped a cute little toe into his mouth.

AJ was not really finding what he was doing to Taya arousing until he saw how she was reacting to it. She was squirming and sighing with pleasure and AJ found that the greatest turn-on of all. He had always found that pleasing the partner he was with to be not only his duty, but it was also his joy. The more he could arouse them the more aroused he became. And that was the situation he was in right now, Taya was getting so excited by what he was doing that he realized she was about to come again.

At his age he was surprised to find that he was getting hard again so quickly after he had just come. But he was, and as Taya raced towards her orgasm, he became even harder.

He laid down next to his exhausted partner as she gasped, trying to calm down from her high state of arousal. When she did, she noticed that he was still turned out and smiled that her little fantasy had worked out so well for both of them. Rising up on her knees, she said, "I hope that you'll allow me to take care of this for you, my darling," and took him into her mouth before he could answer her.

Placing his hands behind his head so he could raise up enough to watch her, AJ remembered the many times in the past she had pleased him in this way. She loved to suck his cock almost as much as he loved her doing it! "My god, Taya, you're amazing!"

Her eyes met his and he could tell that she was pleased with the compliment. She continued to suck and lick him as he came closer and closer to his release. When she could tell that he was just about to come, she gently squeezed his balls and felt him jerk in surprise. He had forgotten that she knew to do that for him at the exact right moment. But that surprise quickly flew from his mind as he exploded into her mouth.

Taya swallowed for all she was worth, but some of his seed still escaped her hungry mouth. As she wished that this seed was busy making her pregnant, she cleaned up the overflow of come with her tongue and lips.

As they smiled at each other in mutual satisfaction, AJ became aware that he could smell freshly brewed coffee. His grin grew broader as he remembered that she had to have a coffee maker that would come automatically in the morning. Since their marriage he had become used to that and still did it at home. He asked, "So did you brew enough coffee for me to have some this morning?"

She gave him a teasing glance and asked, "Are you asking me if I planned on seducing you and having you still here this morning?"

AJ laughed and said, "No, that wasn't what I was asking. You had no way of knowing that Allison would spend the night with Mackenzie. All I was trying to find out was if I would have to get dressed and go out for my morning coffee."

"Even if I had only brewed one cup, I could make another so you wouldn't need to go out. But I always make four cups, enough to get me really going before work. So there is no need to get dressed…yet anyway," she told him getting out of bed and putting on the shirt he had been wearing the night before.

"Now I see why you don't want me to get dressed, you want my shirt!"

"Drat, my super-duper spy skills have failed me because you figured out my evil plan."

"I hope that you never have to use those spy skills again, so continue to let them get rusty Taya."

To be continued…..


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It seemed that she had made a mistake mentioning her previous job. She had taken what had started as a teasing conversation and turned it way to serious. Looking at him in the eye, she said, "Even with all the years you were a lawyer and the JAG you never let your skills get rusty, because you might have needed them to save your friends or yourself. That's why I can't allow mine to become rusty either, AJ."

"You're out of the Company now and have a new identity, you shouldn't be needing those skills anymore. And I can protect you and Allison."

"Just last night you made a huge issue that you might not be around to see Allison grow up. Who would protect her then with you gone? Please understand AJ I need to keep my skills honed for my own peace of mind. I was just teasing you about the shirt. If it is such a big issue you can have it back," she told him as she took off the shirt and held it out.

"The shirt has nothing to do in the larger scheme of things, I guess having been a SEAL I can see where you are coming from. I try to keep myself fighting fit for as long as I could, but the years have started to catch up with me. Maybe it's time I accept help protecting Allison. Now put that shirt back on woman, and get me my coffee, before I have to ravish you again."

"Wow choices, choices," she giggled as she slipped the shirt back on and left the room to get them both coffee.

Over the next week, Taya and AJ had dinner alone together mid-week and then on Saturday spent the day with Allison. Things had gone so well that AJ added a dinner in the middle of the next week with his daughter and Taya at Chucky Cheese, one of Allison's favorite places on this earth. They still had a dinner alone that week and spent the next Sunday at the house together as a threesome.

Because things were going so well with Allison and her acceptance of Taya in their lives, AJ thought that it might be time for them to make things official. He made his plans and bought a ring, Friday night during dinner at the Starlight Room he would propose to his wife.

With one scheduling problem and another happening in the early part of the week, they didn't have a chance for their together night until Thursday. Taya was coming over for dinner and they were planning on watching the latest Disney movie that had just come out on video.

Taya pulled up in her car and took a deep breath before getting out. She was always excited to be spending time with AJ and Allison, but she always needed to calm herself down before she went in. More than anything she wanted to be free to hug and love Allison like she so longed to do, but Allison didn't seem ready for that just yet, so she needed to hold herself in check. She also needed to hold herself in check when she was near AJ with Allison around. All she wanted to do was spend time in his arms and Allison again didn't seem to be ready to deal with displays of affection towards her father. Once Taya felt she had herself under control, she got out of the car and went to the door.

Allison answered it and invited her in, which was a bit hard to accomplish with both Dasher and Spook rushing to greet her arrival. She waved at AJ when she got into the living room as he had come to the kitchen doorway to see what was taking her so long to get in. He grinned when he saw both the dog and cat trying to get her attention at the same time. "Dinner will be ready soon, would you and Allison set the table please?"

AJ was always finding ways for his daughter and Taya to do things together even when they were just spending a quiet evening at the house. But his best idea to date would take place in two days. On Saturday Taya was going to take Allison to the mall to shop for back to school clothes and supplies. It would be just the two of them, and hundreds of other mother's with their children at the mall. Taya could almost count the hours; she was so excited about this outing.

To be continued…..


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

With dinner over, they settled down on the couch with Allison between the two adults. She had taken to putting herself between them every chance she could, and at first Taya had thought it was cute, but as time went by she realized that it was just an indication that Allison wasn't ready for AJ to be near another woman.

The three laughed throughout the movie and shared a large bowl of buttered popcorn between them. When it was over, AJ sent Allison into her room to get ready for bed, promising that he would be in soon to tuck her in. The one other night that Taya had been at the house at Allison's bedtime, she had stood at the bedroom door and watched AJ tuck their daughter in. She had wanted so much to go to her child and hug and kiss her good night, but didn't dare. Taya only hoped that one day soon she would be allowed that privilege. But tonight was not to be that night yet, Allison was still a little bit skittish around her. So tonight, like before, she watched the bedtime ritual from the doorway and longed for the day when she would be included not as spectator on the sidelines.

As the two adults walked back into the living room, with AJ's arm around Taya's waist, he smiled and offered her a drink. She accepted and they sat down on the couch with their drinks a few minutes later. He tried to apologize for the fact that Allison wasn't yet ready for Taya to assist in tucking her in, but Taya forestalled him by saying, "It seems like a miracle to me, just to watch you kiss and tuck her in, AJ. Hopefully someday soon she will accept me and let me assist you in the event."

"I hope that too, Taya. Did I tell you that I made reservations somewhere new for us tomorrow night?" he asked.

"No, you didn't mention it. Where are we going?"

"The Starlight Room, at the Imperial Gardens Hotel," he told her.

"Do I need to dress up and put on my dancing shoes?"

"Well, I'm not sure what the dress code is, but I am pretty sure that it does call for clothes and shoes…" he laughed and then added, "Harriett told me that it was a very romantic place."

Leaning into him and grinning, she said, "Romantic, I think I can handle."

"But can you handle me, my love?" he teased back.

Running her hand up his thigh, she told him, "I'm sure that I can, darling!"

"I welcome the promise of that!" he sighed. Pulling her close to his side, he leaned over and kissed her gently.

When he lifted his head, Taya looked into his eyes, and asked, "How soundly does that daughter of ours sleep?" as she caressed his thigh once again.

"Like the dead most nights, why? What did you have in mind, you temptress?"

"Just a little intimate dance for two," she answered, as her hand lovingly cupped his manhood.

"Ummm, why do I think that my shoes won't be getting a work out during this dance, you sweet thing?"

"Because if I'm lucky, they'll be under the bed along with mine!"

"Ah!" he said, pretending to get what she meant for the first time. "Well, then maybe we should adjourn to the bedroom and place them safely under the bed?"

"I think that is one of the best ideas you've had all night, darling," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Taya was a bit startled when AJ stood, then swept her up into his arms, and carried her into the bedroom that they had shared all those many years ago. Just like she had noticed weeks ago on her first tour of the house, this room had changed hardly at all and because of that she immediately felt right at home. AJ placed her on her feet and then carefully lifted each of her feet in turn to remove her shoes. He put them under her side of the bed and then put his own right next to hers.

Leisurely removing each other's clothing, until they stood naked before each other, AJ and Taya shared several heated kisses during the process.

To be continued…..


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Oh AJ it's been so long!" she sighed as she melted into his arms.

"Sweetheart, it's only been a couple of weeks…" he trailed off when he saw the desire in her eyes, and knew that even though there had been a much longer dry spell for both of them before the night a few weeks ago, that since they had been together, that they needed to be together again without much more delay.

Taya moved to the bed and beckoned him to join her; with a smile he approached her and lifted her up to place her gently into the bed. She opened her arms to him and he came into them. "I wish that this night could last forever. Here in this house and in this bed, with Allison just down the hall," Taya told him as she held him close. "I've dreamed of this for years."

"It might happen sooner than you think, my love," he told her kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I hope so with all my heart," she sighed.

AJ didn't want to say more to her then, because he feared that if he did he would give away the fact that he planned on proposing the next night. So instead he began to rain kisses on her face and slowly moved to her shoulders and then to her breasts.

Taya moaned in pleasure as AJ sucked at her breasts, she remembered so well the feeling of Allison tugging on her nipples as a baby, she longed for another child so she could have that feeling again. Her thoughts came back to AJ as he moved from her breasts down to her tummy and continued lower. He parted her thighs, she felt him hesitate and then he ran his thumb over the spot where her birthmark should have been, she sighed for all that they had lost because of her job. She knew that many had given up their lives in the service of their country, but that almost would have been better than giving up the life you led and still being alive.

Her head fell back and all other thoughts were driven from her mind, as AJ ran his tongue over her clit and slowly began to finger her wet folds. Gripping the sheets Taya felt her body tense at the joy he was giving her. Arching her hips up, she silently begged AJ to insert his fingers into her. He grinned as she did this, recognizing her plea from long ago. Taunting her just a minute longer he continued to run his fingers around her wet center instead of putting them in her where she wanted them so badly.

At her groan of frustration he finally gave in with a smile, he loved teasing her to the point of near pain. It made her orgasm, when it came, so much more intense, and she knew it too. Her first orgasm of the night ripped through her and Taya almost screamed, until at the last second, she remembered that Allison was asleep just down the hall. Muffling her rapture in the pillow under her head, AJ realized what she was doing and nodded his approval at her when she recovered enough to look at him again.

"I had almost forgotten the need to be quiet too, darling," he told her.

Smiling, she said, "I guess that is the hazards of having a sex life and children at the same time."

"I guess so," grinned back at her.

Hoping that he had not thought to purchase protection for here at his place as yet, Taya began to stroke his manhood, which was ready for action, since pleasing her as he had just done, always excited him as well. "I am so ready for you, my love!" she told him, lying back and inviting him into her by guiding him over her and poising him at her entrance.

With a smile he said, "And I am almost ready to love you too, darling," and he reached into the bedside table to pull out a condom. Putting it on, he entered her. AJ thought that her sigh was one of pleasure, and it was…in part…but it was also blended with a touch of sadness that he had remembered to prepare.

To be continued…..


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Making love with AJ was always an overwhelming experience. He always gave more pleasure than he got. She felt bad about that, but he claimed that he was pleased if she was. Taya hoped that was still the case and she locked her ankles behind his back and encouraged him to thrust deeper and harder into her as they raced towards fulfillment. Release came to both of them at almost the same moment and they recovered in each other's arms. Both were soon asleep.

Taya woke to nature's call a few hours later, getting out of bed, AJ stirred next to her. Reaching out to her he muttered, "Where are you going, woman?"

"Just to the bathroom, silly. I'll be back," she whispered with a smile. Returning from the bathroom, Taya noticed the time, it was almost 4am and she knew that she would have to leave. Allison was an early riser and Taya knew that she was not ready yet to know that her father was having overnight guests. Quietly getting dressed she snuck out of the bedroom and was crossing the living room when Dasher woke up and spotted her.

Allison had gotten up to go potty and was heading back to her room when she heard Dasher bark once, she looked into the living room to see why her doggy was awake and saw Taya standing there.

Taya looking down at the little dog and at the open bedroom door she had just come out of, and said, "Sssshhhh Dasher, you don't want to wake AJ, do you?" The dog seemed to understand her and went back to his bed; Taya smiled at him and quietly left the house to go back to her condo, without noticing Allison standing in the hallway with tears running down her cheeks.

Rushing back to her room, Allison threw herself across her bed and cried her heart out. Daddy had THAT WOMAN in her mommy and daddy's room! She knew that when mommy's and daddy's slept together that they could make babies and she didn't want her daddy having any babies with that woman!

Allison's tears finally stopped and she thought that she would need to come up with a plan so that there would be no more sleep overs with her Daddy. She would get Mackenzie to help her think up a really good plan to remove Taya from her life!

Friday, August 16, 2013

1830 EST

Taya's condo

Langley, Virginia

AJ had dropped Allison off at the Webb house; he was a bit concerned about her tonight. She had been quiet and kind of mopey all day, and he wondered if she was coming down with something. He certainly hoped not, he knew how much Taya was looking forward to her shopping with Allison tomorrow. He didn't allow himself to dwell on it too much though, he had very special plans for the evening and kids got sick all the time. The shopping trip could be postponed, and rescheduled when Allison was feeling better. Tonight was to be just for them.

Arriving at her door, AJ waited for his knock to be answered. Taya opened the door in a sexy little black dress and heels, glowing in anticipation of the night ahead. Seeing AJ standing there in a suit she had not seen him wear before, she wondered if it were new, in any case he looked so handsome and debonair. She greeted him with, "This must be a truly special night for you to be decked out in a suit and tie."

"Well, you know that I had to dress like that the entire time I was in the Navy and it was good to get away from it since my retirement. However, tonight did call for something special."

"So are you going to tell me what is so special about tonight, sailor?" she asked moving closer and rubbing her body up against his.

"You do tempt me to spill all, woman, but I have been trained to resist such blatant attempts to gain secret information!" he teased.

"I know a few tricks that might get me the information I seek," she taunted as she nibble under his chin and the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"I am wise to your tricks, Ma'am, and can resist all that you endeavor to illicit from me!"

To be continued…..


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Oooo that lawyer talk really turns me on!" Taya sighed.

"I do know that, you temptress. I am not without a few tricks of my own!"

"Come in you sexy devil, and I will make you a drink before we have to leave on this secret special evening," she offered, pulling him into the room.

"I see your scheme now! You are trying to ply me with the demon alcohol, but I know that loose lips sink ships, woman!"

"So we are going on a ship tonight?" Taya taunted.

"No, we are not, and that is the last bit of information you will get from me tonight!"

"Well…what might you be willing to tell me, if I revealed that I was wearing nothing under this dress?"

Stunned for just a moment at the prospect of sitting across from her all evening with that knowledge burning in his brain, AJ had to fish for something to say. He had only known his wife to do such a thing only once before and that was on the night before she had gone back to work after her maternity leave was over from having Allison. What a night that had been!

Taya was a bit concerned that she had gone too far, he was quiet for so long, but then she saw the glazed look in his eyes and she wondered what he was thinking. It hit her that he might be remembering the last time she had done something like this, and how that evening had ended. Well the evening hadn't really ended until dawn the next day, but that was beside the point!

Finally pulling himself back from the memory of that night, AJ managed to say, "Then I might return that information with the fact that I am wearing nothing under this suit!"

"Dinner be damned!" Taya exclaimed and reached out to undo his tie.

"Woman! I have plans for tonight that will not be deterred! Take your tempting hands off of me!" he warned her, without moving to stop her at all.

"Can't dinner wait? I know that I can't!" she informed him and started on the buttons of his shirt. "We could always order in Chinese."

"Taya, as much as I love the idea, I really would like tonight to go as planned. However if it makes you feel any better, Allison is spending the night at Mackenzie's tonight…" he told her as he removed her hands from his clothes and began to straighten them.

With a frustrated sigh, Taya replied, "You have a lot to make up to me later tonight, buster! And I am not going to forget it!"

"Oh I know…when you call me 'buster' I am really in trouble!" he laughed and righted his tie.

"You better believe it, you're leaving me very frustrated right now, and I'm not sure that I can be held accountable for my actions!"

"Now just what does that mean?" he asked without fear.

"Oh, you'll see!" she taunted and grabbing a lightweight shawl headed for the door.

AJ shook his head and followed her out of the condo. Helping her into the Escalade, he waited for her to buckle her seatbelt before going around to his side of the vehicle. Once inside he buckled up and started towards the Imperial Gardens Hotel. He had a room reserved for them after dinner; he wanted to surprise her with that.

He was concentrating on driving when he felt her hand on his knee. At first he didn't think anything of it, he just thought that she wanted contact with him, but then her hand began to slowly creep up his leg. Moving her hand back down to his knee, he assumed that he was safe, but within seconds she was once again sliding her hand up his thigh.

Casting her a quick glance, he once again moved her hand back down to his knee and she grinned. This time she avoided capture when he reached for her hand as it made its way up his leg. Reaching his crotch she gently massaged him until he groaned. This time he firmly took hold of her hand and placed it back in her own lap. "Woman! Leave me alone! I am trying to drive!" he griped good-naturedly

To be continued…..


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

By the time they arrived at the hotel both of them were on a frustration high. They rode the elevator to the top floor and then waited for the hostess to show them to their table. The starlight room was all that Harriett had promised and more. Each booth was high-backed and almost completely enclosed they were islands unto themselves. The room was lit only be candlelight, they were everywhere, on the walls and on the tables as well. As the hostess showed them to their table, she instructed them to look up when they were safely seated. She warned that it was too dangerous to do so while walking in the near dark.

It was clear why the hostess had instructed them to look up after they were seated. The entire roof of the restaurant was made of glass and gave an amazing view of the starlit sky. They had several minutes to enjoy the view before their waitress arrived. It wasn't until then that AJ registered how small the table was. In fact it could have been called miniscule! He also noticed that the only thing other than the candle on the table was a small bowl of what looked like water with tiny flowers floating in it. There was no silverware or napkins.

AJ mentioned this to their waitress and she smiled at him. "This is your first visit with us?" she asked.

"Yes it is. Why?" he responded.

"That is what all the first-timers notice, that and the fact that there are no menus."

"I was going to ask about that," Taya said.

"Let me explain," the waitress replied. "We offer four choices of which you can each choose two. The choices are beef, pork, chicken, and shrimp. They all arrive prepared in bite-sized morsels with several dipping sauces. The reason there is no silverware is that we find it more romantic for our patrons if they feed each other with their hands. In place of napkins there is the fingerbowl with lavender in it. This will cleanse your hands and also offer its wonderful aroma. Lavender is considered and aphrodisiac by many cultures. To start your meal there will be an antipasto tray that will also be accompanied by various dipping sauces. I will take your drink and entrée order and then return with your antipasto."

They placed their orders, AJ chose beef and shrimp while Taya also chose shrimp, but for her second choice selected chicken. When they were alone, she smiled at him and said, "This place is incredible! Where ever did you hear of it?"

"Harriett, she is my best source of great places to go. She certainly outdid herself this time. I wanted tonight to be wonderful for you and this couldn't be a better place for that."

"Why does tonight need to be so wonderful, AJ?" Taya wanted to know.

He just smiled and took her hand across the table, "You'll see, as the evening goes on, I don't want to spoil the surprise I have for you."

"Are you going to tell me before midnight? Or might I turn into a pumpkin?" she teased.

"I thought it was the carriage that turned into a pumpkin, and Cinderella's clothes to rags, not her to a pumpkin, my love."

"I bow to your superior knowledge of classic children's fairy tales!" she smiled at him.

The waitress arrived with their drinks and antipasto tray, and they busied themselves feeding each other. The meal progressed along well, as the food was wonderful and the company they were keeping was also. It wasn't until dinner was nearly over that Taya realized that she still didn't know what his surprise for the evening was. Looking at him over their last few bites of food, she once again tried to get him to tell her, "AJ, our dinner is about over and you still have not told me why this night is so special…"

With a grin he answered, "I've reserved a room for us here tonight. I hope that pleases you?"

She gave him a saucy wink and replied, "It pleases me more than you will ever know."

"Then we can adjourn there anytime that we like. Are you ready?"

"Yes darling, I'm more that ready!" she said rising from the table. AJ placed her shawl around her shoulders and guided her out of the restaurant and into the elevator that would take them to their floor.

To be continued…..


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

AJ opened the door to the room and once again they were impressed with the place. The room looked like an oasis of peace and tranquility away from the world. Taya walked into the sitting room and saw there was a bottle of champagne on ice and then on the coffee table she noticed that there was a crystal vase filled with white roses, there must have been at least three dozen! She spun on her heel to look at the man standing behind her, "Oh AJ! All this for me? Why?" she asked with tears of happiness starting down her cheeks.

Figuring that there was no time like the present, AJ went down on one knee, pulled the ring box out of his pocket and holing it out to her, asked, "Thea will you do me the honor of becoming my wife once again?"

"My darling, nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than you will ever know!"

Taking the ring from the box he slipped it on her finger, "It seems I've remembered your ring size."

Holding her hand up to the light to gaze at the ring, she saw that it was much different from the first one that he gave her, but it was lovely nonetheless, she told him, "You always did have perfect taste."

"I love you, Taya and have for years. I am so glad that you are back in my life." Getting to his feet he took her into his arms to seal their promise of a future together with a kiss.

Taya returned the kiss with all the love she felt for him, and this time when she reached for AJ's tie, he didn't try to stop her. Lifting his head from the kiss as she tossed his tie onto the couch and started on the buttons of his shirt, AJ said, "I guess this means that the champagne can wait?"

"Well, darling, it is on ice," she smiled.

"When you're right, you're right!" he answered and reached behind her to undo the zipper of her dress. He had been wondering all through dinner if she really had nothing on under that dress and now he intended to find out!

As her dress slid down her body, with nothing to stop it, he saw to his great joy that she was indeed nude beneath it. There was no way he could hide his reaction from her, his breathing picked up and his pants grew tighter at just the sight of her beautiful body.

She smiled and said, "We need to get you naked, sailor. The plans I have for you tonight don't require clothes!"

Grinning at her, he opened his arms and said, "Go right ahead, I have no objection to being naked with you, in fact it is the preferred state of affairs!"

Taya finished undressing AJ, and then taking him by the hand she led him to the bed. Without breaking eye contact with him she managed to pull back the covers on the bed, she sat down on the bed and pulled him down with her. Reaching out to take him in her arms, she kissed him passionately.

AJ laid her back on the bed and returned her kiss as he slid his hands up her torso and cupped her beautiful breasts. Taya moaned and arched herself into his hands. She just loved the feel of his hands on her breasts. She almost lost her mind when he took her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and gently tugged on them.

Smiling at her reaction to his touch, AJ moved down a bit and slowly replaced one of his hands with his lips. When he started sucking on her hardened nub, Taya bowed up off the bed at the intense feeling this caused.

Removing his other hand from her breast, he allowed it to glide down her body until it came to rest at the juncture of her thighs. Once again she arched up to meet his hand. Each time she did this, he deliberately moved his hand just out of reach, this was driving her wild, and she growled at him in frustration. AJ grinned at that, he loved to tease her in this way, knowing that her orgasm would be all the more powerful when it finally came. She knew it also, and that was why she didn't fight him harder than she did.

To be continued…..


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Finally bringing his hand down to touch her, AJ rested his palm on her mound and the heel of hand on her clit. Rotating it lightly he began to pleasure her, Taya's sigh told the story of her frustration at last beginning to be satisfied. He smiled at her reaction to his touch and gently slid his fingers up and down her wet folds. Taya writhed on the bed under his hand. "AJ! Please!" she begged.

"What is it, my love? What do you want?" he teased.

"YOU!" she insisted.

"But you have me, my love," he taunted back.

Growling, she rose up on the bed and pulled his face to him in a torrid kiss, then demanded, "I want you in me and I want you there NOW, sailor! Or do I have to have my wicked way with you?!"

"While that sounds extremely entertaining, I think that I will give you what you want this evening. However, if you feel so inclined to have your wicked way with me before morning, then I might not be able to stop you."

With a gleam in her eye, she said, "I'll remember that, my darling!"

Gathering her into his arms for another heated kiss, he left her for just a short time to retrieve a condom from his pants pocket and sheath himself with it, before returning to her on the bed. Making sure that she was still ready for him, he slowly entered her and began a rhythm that was as old as time.

In the afterglow of their passion they found renewal in sleep, but Taya did manage to have her wicked way with AJ before the sun rose. He showered and changed into the clothes he brought with him before dropping Taya off at her condo so she could do the same.

Saturday, August 17, 2013

0930 EST

Taya's condo

Langley, Virginia

The day had dawned overcast and gloomy, it kept trying to rain but could only seem to come up with an annoying persistent drizzle. This did not seem to be having any effect on Allison's mood though. She was even more eager for the shopping trip with Taya then she had been when he'd dropped her off at Mackenzie's last night.

When AJ picked her up she chattered nonstop about all the things she needed to get. "Daddy do you have my list?" she asked for about the seventh time since getting into the Escalade.

"Yes, Allison, I have your list. And I will give it to Taya along with my credit card so she can get you everything on it," he laughed.

"Can I get navy blue tennis shoes, Daddy?"

"As long as they aren't the most expensive ones in the store," he answered her.

"Okay Daddy!" Allison agreed as she sat next to him in the Escalade thinking about all that Mackenzie and she had planned to do to Taya today on the shopping trip. Mackenzie had some wonderful ideas that Allison just knew would have Taya so upset that she would surely stop seeing AJ.

Pulling up at Taya's condo, AJ told Allison as they walked up to the door, "Now remember sweetie, I want you to behave for Taya today and do everything that she says."

"Yes Daddy," she said secretly crossing her fingers together behind her back.

AJ rang the bell and Taya opened the door to greet them. She was wearing a mint green cotton tank top, with white cotton slacks and sandals; she looked cool, refreshed, and ready for the day ahead. No one would have known from looking at her that she had spent most of last night making passionate love rather than resting.

Allison was wearing red shorts, with a faded navy blue T-shirt that read 'Go Navy' on it. The shirt had seen many washing's and probably should have been in the ragbag but it was Allison's favorite and she wouldn't be parted from it.

"You look lovely this morning, Taya," AJ told her and leaned over to kiss her.

"Ewww, Daddy! Yuck!" Allison said as she watched the kiss. Remembering that Mackenzie had told her to pretend that kissing was 'yucky' rather than protesting that her father and that woman shouldn't be doing it.

To be continued…..


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"You won't think that for many more years, darling! Way before I am ready for you to be doing it, you'll be kissing boys too," AJ said when he lifted his head from the kiss and looked down at his daughter.

"I won't be kissing any boys! And if they try and kiss me, I'll punch them in the nose!" Allison declared.

Laughing, because she remembered the story of AJ breaking Clay's nose, Taya said, "Like father, like daughter! Well sweetie, are you ready go?"

Wanting to tell Taya not to call her 'sweetie' but not daring to in front of her father, Allison just replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Allison, you don't have to call me 'Ma'am', why don't you just call me Taya, that way we can just be friends?" Taya asked, sharing a look with AJ over Allison's head that was not missed by the child at all.

"Okay," she mumbled and shuffling her feet added, "I'm ready to go…"

"She has been very eager for this trip, Taya. Here is the list of the things that she needs to have and my credit card for you to use," AJ told her as he handed over the mentioned items.

"I do have my own money AJ, I don't need your credit card to purchase things for…" seeing the look on AJ's face as she was speaking, Taya realized how what she was saying might sound to Allison and then with a nod just took the card and list from his hand.

"Well then I'll just leave you two ladies to your shopping. Have fun," he told them and kissed them both before heading back to his vehicle.

The two females headed to the mall for their shopping trip, the first stop Taya suggested was to a little dress shop, she wanted to get Allison something pretty, since she had seen that her daughter didn't have much in the way of dresses and skirts the time she had looked through her closet. She didn't blame AJ for this, but men just didn't understand what little girls really needed and liked.

Allison wanted to head into Foot Locker for new tennis shoes! "I don't need a dress for school! A dress is not even on the list, but tennis shoes are!" she insisted.

"You may not need a dress for school, but you need one for church on Sundays."

"Daddy doesn't make me wear dresses! He just says that I have to wear pants without holes in them!"

Cringing at the thought of her child going to church like that, Taya replied, "Every little girl needs two or three dresses in her closet."

"What is the point of having them in the closet if you aren't ever going to wear them? Isn't that wasteful?" Allison asked.

"How about if we go ahead and buy them and then see if your daddy wouldn't be happy for you to wear them?" Taya offered.

"How about if we just get me the things on my list?" Allison retorted.

"Oh we'll get all the things on your list, but we're going to get you some dresses too, dear!"

"I don't like it when you call me 'dear' or 'sweetie'!"

"It's just a form of endearment, and I thought that we were going to be friends, Allison."

"Mackenzie is my friend and she doesn't call me that!"

"Mackenzie is a child and I'm an adult, like your father, and adults sometimes use those terms for a child when they care for them."

"Well I don't like it!" the child insisted with her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to like it Allison. Now let's go in here and try on some dresses, the sooner we do that the sooner you can get your tennis shoes."

Pouting, but following Taya, Allison was determined not to like anything she was made to try on. Over an hour later Taya had finally had to make the choices for Allison, when she outright refused to say which dresses and skirts that she liked best. "Now can we get my tennis shoes," Allison demanded.

After paying for the purchases with her own credit card instead of AJ's, a little fact that Allison did notice, Taya gathered up the bags. As they left the store to go to Foot Locker, Taya had a feeling that it was going to be a long day by the throbbing in her temple.

To be continued…..


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Allison quickly picked out several pairs of expensive tennis shoes, all in navy blue, and was busy trying them on while Taya looked longing at the lovely little girl shoes that would go so well with Allison's new dresses. She was determined that once her daughter's shoe size was established she would slip a few dressy pairs of shoes into their stack.

Once again paying for everything with her credit card, Taya asked where Allison wanted to go next. The Gap was her daughter's choice and they picked up jeans, shirts, and socks. The only argument there was when Taya wanted to buy Allison pink undies and Allison was insisting on blue! So Taya purchased both.

As they left the Gap, Taya asked Allison what she wanted to do next, hoping that it would involve food and someplace to sit down, unfortunately it didn't. Allison said, "I always wanted my ears pierced, but never told daddy that.

"Why wouldn't you tell your daddy that you wanted that done, Allison?"

"Because mommy had hers pierced and when I remind him of her he gets sad, but you have yours pierced and you could take me…please…" the child begged.

Taya was thinking that this was finally something that she could do for Allison that would remind her of the mother that she lost but also give the two of them something in common. Surely AJ wouldn't mind if she presented it to him in that manner?! "Well, I know that Clair's Boutique pierces ears, but if we're going to get it done then I'd like you to have better earrings than they sell there. Why don't we go into the jewelry store and pick something nice out and then we can take them to Clair's and have them do the piercing?"

"Okay," Allison readily agreed. Entering the upscale jewelry store Taya told the clerk that she would like to see some Garnet earrings suitable for a child. When the man showed them a tray of red stoned earrings, Allison said, "I don't like red, I want blue!"

"But Allison this is your birthstone," Taya protested.

"How do you know when my birthday is?" the child wanted to know.

"I asked your father."

"Oh…well I still want blue…Mommy's birthstone was blue, I want that!"

Pretending that she didn't even know when her own birthday had been, Taya said, "There are several months that have blue birthstones. Do you know what month she was born in Allison?"

"March 21st!" she proudly stated, and Taya knew that she was right for it was the date that she had celebrated on for forty-eight years until the CIA gave her a new identity and a new birthday.

"That would make her blue stone an Aquamarine," Taya said and then asked the clerk to see earrings with that stone. As they waited for the earrings, Taya looked around at the other cases nearby and spotted a lovely little golden locket that she thought would be just perfect for Allison. Asking another clerk if she could see it, Taya brought it over to Allison and asked, "Allison do you like this?"

Looking suspiciously up at Taya, she asked, "Why?"

"Because I thought that you might like to have it. It holds pictures," she told her opening it up and showing her where the tiny pictures would go. "You could put one of your father in here and on the other side one of you."

"Or I could put one of Daddy and one of Mommy!" Allison stated, wanting Taya to be sure that she knew no picture of HER would go in there!

Hurt, but knowing that she in the end she would win Allison over, she just wouldn't believe otherwise, Taya softly said, "That is a very sweet idea, sweetie. So you would like to have it?"

"I guess…" Allison agreed, not wanting to show gratitude to this woman.

Taya purchased the locket and the earrings and the two of the proceeded to Clair's Boutique to have Allison's ears pierced. Because she was a child, the clerks at the store suggested doing both of her ears at the same time. The gun worked quickly, but it did hurt a bit, and often times a child would get one done and then not want the other done. It was over in a moment, but Allison wanted to give Taya as much grief as possible, so allowed tears to form and pouting, she demanded to know, "Why didn't you tell me it would hurt SO MUCH!" She began to cry in earnest when she saw the helpless look on Taya's face.

"Oh sweetie, it couldn't have hurt that much!" she tried to convince her. But Allison was going strong now and it took the promise of a special gift and whatever she wanted for lunch to get her to stop. However by that time, everyone in the store was staring at them.

To be continued…..


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

On the way to the food court, the two of them passed Dillard's Department Store and Allison stopped dead in the middle of the walkway. She had seen a display of Channel #5 perfume and was suddenly transfixed by it. This was the first time that she had seen that much of her mother's perfume in any one place. Taya saw what she was staring at and almost cried. Her daughter was so in love with the memory of her dead mother that made Taya wonder if she would ever be able to overcome that and allow her to gain Allison's respect and love.

Going into the store, Taya asked the clerk to see the choices of gift sets of Channel. Allison just stood there in awe of all of the choices available. As soon as Taya saw the triple gift set, she knew that this was she wanted to get for Allison. There was a large spray bottle of cologne, a tiny bottle of perfume, and a container of talc. She told the clerk that she would take it and then turned to Allison to present it to her.

"Why are there two bottles of perfume?" she wanted to know.

"Sweetie, the large bottle is cologne and it is to spray on. The little bottle is perfume and much stronger so you only need the tiniest amount of it. Then the talc is to put on after your bath. You can smell good all the time. The little bottle you could carry in your new purse that you got at Clair's."

"Okay," she said as she took the gift set from Taya. "I'm hungry, let's go eat now."

Taya sighed, she had at least hoped that she would get a thank you from Allison. Trailing after her daughter with all the purchases they had made during the long and arduous morning, they finally arrived at the food court. Taya gratefully sank into a chair, glad to be taking a load off of her aching feet, and asked Allison where she wanted to eat.

"I want pizza, nachos, a corndog, a milkshake, and a banana split for desert!"

"Allison, are you sure that your eyes aren't bigger than your tummy?"

"No! I am hungry, and you asked me what I wanted! If you don't want to get me what I want then why did you ask me?" she said as her voice rose higher with each word.

"I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll get you everything but the desert now, and if you finish it all, then you can have your banana split, deal?"

"Okay, but only cuz it will melt if you get it now!" Allison stated with a triumphant grin.

Taya left Allison at the table while she got everything on her list and picked up a plate of Lo Mien for herself. Returning to the table she watched Allison polish off every bite of everything on her plate. Amazed that the child could find room for all that food, she hesitantly asked, "Are you full yet, sweetie?"

"I have just enough room for my banana split, and maybe a pretzel," she said considering her fullness level.

With a resigned sigh, Taya went to get the desert Allison wanted, and then once again, watched in fascinated horror as the tiny child ate every bite. Looking up at Taya, Allison admitted, "I guess I'm too full for the pretzel now, maybe I could eat it later."

"Okay then, why don't I clear off the table and then we could pick out a movie to see here at the theatre?"

"I guess," Allison reluctantly agreed. "Would it be okay if I go and look in the store window over there?" she gestured towards the toy store just a short distance away and Taya agreed.

As soon as Allison reached the toy store window, she looked back to see what Taya was doing. Seeing that she was still clearing the mess from lunch, Allison ducked around the corner and headed towards the sporting goods store. She and Mackenzie had planned this get away last night and Allison was pleased at how easy it had worked!

To be continued…..


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

AJ had thought about going home while Taya and Allison were shopping, but he was so excited about the engagement that he knew he would just be stir crazy at the house alone. He wanted to tell someone! Share this happy news with someone close to him. Because the two closest to him were off shopping together and one of them already knew, while the other one would be told at a family dinner tomorrow, he was left to search for someone else to tell.

It didn't take him long to make his choice and he pulled up at the Galindez residence a few minutes later. AJ had to remind himself every time that he pulled up at the house that Bud and Harriett had shared, that Bud would never answer that door again. While AJ was glad that Harriett had found someone to love and care for her just as Bud had, and even though he liked and respected Victor, it was still hard at times to picture Harriett with anyone else but Bud.

Victor was on the front lawn with all five children and they were playing something that seemed to require a lot of running, screaming, and laughing. As AJ got out of the Escalade, he saw that Harriett was not with them. Victor waved and smiled, but called out that he couldn't leave the game. He did however; ask if AJ wanted to join in.

With a laugh, AJ declined and asked where Harriett was. Victor reported that she had gone into the house a short time ago. As AJ entered the house and called out her name, Harriett came out of the downstairs bathroom with tears on her face and wiping her mouth with a towel. "Harriett what's wrong?" AJ asked, concerned.

"Oh AJ…hi…" she said and then going into his arms, she whimpered, "I think I'm pregnant."

He was about to offer congratulations when it dawned on him these were not happy tears soaking into his shirt. "I take it this doesn't come as good news?" he asked softly.

"No, it isn't. With Rosie finally turning five and going off to school this fall I thought that at last I would have some time outside the home. I even thought of getting a part time job, but if this is true then that won't happen for another five years now!" she cried quietly.

Hating the thought that entered his head, but also hating to see his good friend so distressed, he felt that he should at least mention the option, "Harriett, have you ever thought of…."

When he hesitated, she looked up and saw what he was trying to say in his face. "Oh no AJ! I would never consider an abortion! Victor is Catholic and I couldn't do that to a child! It's not the baby's fault that the timing stinks!"

"How does Victor feel about the possibility?" he asked, but when she didn't answer right away, he further inquired, "He does know, doesn't he?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to be sure before I told anyone, you just happened to arrive at a weak moment," she sighed, and then went on, "We were taking precautions, but nothing is full proof even today."

"I'll have to remember that," he half muttered under his breath, but Harriett, being Harriett didn't miss it.

"So things are progressing well with this new lady in your life?" she asked wiping away her tears. She would deal with her own problems later; she now wanted to hear some good news.

"Harriett, are you sure that you don't want to talk to someone about this? You know my shoulder is always here for you to lean on."

"Thank you AJ and I do know that. I have a doctor's appointment on Monday and once I'm sure whether or not I'm pregnant then I will tell Victor. I'm sure I can trust you to keep my secret till then?"

"You know I will," he assured her.

"So now tell me what is going on in your life?" she insisted as she started to make a pot of coffee.

To be continued…..


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

With a sheepish grin AJ admitted, "Well, I did come to you for advice."

"Advice about what, AJ?"

"Since you've had experience with telling the children that you and Victor were getting married…"

"Yes?" she encouraged.

"I need help with what to say to tell Allison that Taya and I are engaged."

"WHAT?!" she squealed and leapt to her feet. Hugging him tightly Harriett said, "Oh I'm so happy for you! Tell me everything and don't leave ANYTHING out!"

"Well, I took her to the Starlight Room that you recommended and then had a room reserved for us at the hotel. When we got to the room I proposed."

"Why did you wait till you got to a room? Why not do it in the restaurant?" she asked and would have asked more until she noticed the blush on his cheeks. AJ Chegwidden was embarrassed! She had made him blush! Wait a minute, she hadn't said anything that could have made him blush, it must have been something he had done… And then the light dawned, Harriett could be forgiven for being just a bit slow about things that day because of all that was on her mind, but once she realized what was going on she wasn't going to let it go! "Did you have champagne and flowers in the room?"

"Yes, I did…"

Before he could go on, she was interrogating him once again, "And did you go down on one knee to ask her?"

"Yes, Harriett."

"What did you say? And what did she say? Tell me everything!"

"I asked her, she said yes, and you don't need to know the rest!" he assured her.

"Ooooh, just what time was it when you left the room AJ Chegwidden!"

"Suffice to say that it was no longer last night. But I came over here to ask you questions not the other way around, Harriett Rob…Galindez!" AJ was mortified that he had made that mistake after all the years the two of them had been married, but the way she was questioning him reminded him so much of the way that Bud used to talk two hundred words per minute, that it had just slipped out.

"Its okay, AJ. There are times when I am signing something that I still start to sign Roberts. Don't worry about it. Now when do you want to tell Allison and how can I help?"

"We are planning telling her tomorrow evening at dinner. I thought it would be good to tell her with Taya there."

"That might not be such a great idea, unless they've spent a good amount of time together and are getting along well. Do they like each other?"

"It was a bit rough at first, but they're fine now, in fact the two of them are shopping for school things right now."

"Then it should be easy. I would just tell her that you have fallen in love again and want someone to share your life with. That Taya being in your life will just give Allison one more person to love her too. I'm sure that will be fine."

"Thank you Harriett, that reassures me tremendously. Were your children fine with Victor from the first?"

"Well, I'm sure it's different with boys and the twins were so young that they took to anyone at that age so it was easy all around. Don't worry though; if Allison likes her well enough to go shopping with Taya then I'm sure that everything will work out. Now when are you going to let us meet this lovely lady?"

"How do you know she is lovely?"

"Would you go out with any other kind of lady?" she teased.

"You make me sound very shallow if you think I would only date someone good looking!" AJ stated just a bit hurt at her insinuation.

"AJ Chegwidden! I simply meant that she must have a lovely personality for you to fall in love with her so quickly! After all you have only been dating her a short time! How would I know what she looked like?!"

To be continued…..


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Hanging his head in shame at his assumption of what she had meant, AJ apologized to his friend. "Please forgive me Harriett, I guess I am just a bit more edgy about this than I thought. We are planning on getting married on September 14th so I am sure that there will be time for you to meet before then."

"And don't you forget that I will be throwing the two of you an engagement party!" she insisted.

"I would expect nothing less!" AJ laughed. After a few more minutes of conversation and a second cup of coffee, AJ took his leave. He stopped and picked up some Chinese take out for lunch and was heading back to McLean when his cell phone rang.

When Taya finished disposing of the lunchtime trash, she turned and headed towards the toy store where Allison had said she was going to look in the window. She had only taken a few steps when she realized that her daughter wasn't standing where she should have been. Looking up and down the hall where the toy store was and still not spotting the raven-haired child, Taya went into the store to look for her. After a through search of the isles she came back out to once again look in the hall, still not seeing Allison, Taya also searched a nearby book store and music shop. When she was in neither of those places and Taya and given the food court a once over to be sure she had not returned there, specifically to the pretzel stand, she knew that it was time to call security and AJ.

Flipping open his phone, AJ saw that the incoming call was from Taya, he smiled as he answered it, "So have you two reached my credit limit already?"

"AJ are you sitting down?" Taya asked franticly.

"Yes," he admitted, worried now that they somehow had maxed out his platinum card in one shopping trip!

"Darling, Allison is missing, I turned my back for just a moment and she was gone! I looked for her and couldn't find her so I have security looking for her now. I'm so very sorry!"

Almost running the Escalade off the road, AJ pulled to a stop as quickly as he could and then demanded, "Where all have you looked?"

"Every where I could think that a child would go!" Taya cried.

"Have you tried Steele's Sporting Goods?" he wanted to know.

"No, why in the world would I look for a little girl there?"

"Because you don't know her very well yet, Taya. That is her favorite store; there are several things in there that she has been begging for. Look there and call me if you find her, I am on my way there now to help look."

"I'm going down there now and will let you know as soon as possible!"

"Alright darling, don't worry. When you find her stay there with her and I will meet you there."

"AJ you have to know that I never meant for this to happen! I just was throwing our lunch trash away and she was looking in the toy store window and then she was just gone!"

"Taya, I'm sure she's fine, go look for her and call me back."

"Okay," she said as she hung up and hurried down the hallway to Steele's she rushed in looking about for her daughter. Taya spotted her in the back looking at the baseball bats. Rushing over to her, Taya scooped her up into her arms and hugged her tight. "You're safe! Oh Allison I was so worried!"

"Why? I said I was going down here to look," Allison asked in pretended confusion, trying to wiggle out of Taya's arms.

"I thought that you meant the toy store! That was where you were pointing."

"No, I was pointing down the hall and around the corner, this is where Daddy always brings me!" Allison insisted.

Relieved that her child was safe, Taya took her by the hand and walked to the counter asking the clerk to call security to call off the search for the lost child.

"You had the guards looking for me?" Allison asked in secret delight.

To be continued…..


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Well yes of course I did! I couldn't find you and was worried what might have happened. I'm so glad that you are safe and your father will be too, I need to call him and tell him that I found you."

"You told him that I was missing?"

"Of course I did, sweetie, he needed to know."

Allison was more pleased than she could let on at how well this plan had worked. Now her Daddy would see just how bad Taya was to lose his baby and he would tell her good-bye!

Hitting redial on her cell phone, Taya waited for AJ to answer. "Taya? Did you find her?"

"Yes AJ, she was right where you said she'd be, and she's safe," Taya told him quickly.

"Good, I thought she would go there. I'm just pulling into the mall parking lot now so should be there in just a few minutes. You could wait for me on those benches out in front of the store if you'd like to sit down."

"I think I will, my legs are still shaking," Taya looked around for Allison who had stepped away just a bit to look at a display of soccer balls. Not wanting her daughter to hear her next comment, Taya said softly, "No mission ever scared me like this did. I was frantic when I couldn't find her AJ."

"Kids have a tendency to disappear no matter how long your back is turned, you just have to come to know them well enough to know where they'll go. Don't worry Taya you will know Allison that well one of these days, and I'll make sure that until you do, she never does this again."

"Please don't be upset with her for my mistake, darling. She had no way of knowing that she would scare me like that."

"I won't be harsh with her, but she needs to know that she can't run off like that. I'm entering the mall now and will be there in just a minute, see you soon sweetheart."

Taya hung up and told Allison that they needed to go out to the benches in front of the store to meet her father. Allison agreed, knowing that this would be the end of his dating Taya. They had just sat down among all the packages that Taya was still carrying around when AJ came up to them.

"You two look like you got all your shopping done before the great escape," was his greeting.

"DADDY!" Allison exclaimed and launched herself into his arms.

"The only things we didn't get to were the actual school supplies, we got all the clothes shopping done," Taya admitted.

"Well we can do that another day, but Allison we need to talk. You can't be going off like that without telling Taya where you are going. You scared her."

This was not what Allison had expected to be his first comments, but she was sure that his anger at Taya would be coming soon. "But Daddy I did tell her where I was going. I pointed to the store!"

"Yes she did, but I thought she was pointing to the toy store, it was my mistake," Taya told him.

"See!" Allison chimed in.

"Still you could have said you were going to Steele's, I know it is your favorite store, but Taya doesn't," AJ told his daughter looking her right in the eye, it was then that he noticed her ears… "Allison Brianna Chegwidden! Why in the world do you have your ears pierced!? You know very well that I told you, you couldn't have that done until you were twelve and old enough to take care of them yourself!"

"AJ, Allison noticed that my ears were pierced and mentioned that she had always wanted hers done too. I didn't think it would be a problem because I had mine done as a child. I can help her take care of her ears to make sure they don't get infected and can teach her how to do it," Taya offered.

"She should have told you that I had told her she was not allowed to till she was twelve," he said looking down at Allison with a frown.

This was not how she had planned this at all! Allison needed to talk to Mackenzie and find out what she had done wrong. By now Taya should have been in tears and Daddy should have broken up with THAT WOMAN.

To be continued…..


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"I'm sorry Daddy, I forgot," Allison said hanging her head in pretended shame.

"You really don't expect me to believe that, do you, young lady?"

"Daddy, Taya's earrings were so pretty and she bought me special ones to wear. Look…they are mommy's birthstone!" Allison tried to distract him.

"We will talk about this more at home, Allison. Now lets get your other supplies and then we'll have you ready for school next week," AJ said, taking her hand and putting his arm around Taya's waist. Taya bent down to pick up the packages at their feet and AJ promptly took them away from her. "I'll carry those, ladies, now lets go." They walked to the office supply store, where Taya handed AJ the list and he picked up everything that Allison needed then the three of them headed to the parking lot.

"I'll see the two of you for dinner tomorrow night," Taya said when they got to her car.

"You're not coming over?" AJ asked.

"I'm pretty tired, dar…AJ. I think I'll just go home and make it a short night." Kissing his cheek she started to get into the car when he pulled her back and gave her a steamy kiss on the lips.

"Oh yuck, Daddy!"

"Shush Allison," he said and kissed Taya one more time before letting her get into the car.

Once the two of them were in the Escalade, Allison asked, "Daddy why do you like her?"

"Because we have a lot of the same interests and I have been pretty lonely since your mommy's been gone," he told her.

"But you have me…"

"Sweetie as much as I love you, it's not the same as having a grown up lady to love."

"Well you have Auntie Mac and Auntie Harriett for that!" Allison reasoned.

"Oh yeah I can see Webb and Victor approving of that!" he chuckled.

"How long is she going to be your girlfriend, Daddy?"

"I'm pretty sure that it'll be a long time Allison. Why?"

"I just wondered how long until you loved me best again..."

"Allison Brianna Chegwidden you will always be my best girl and no one will ever take that place away from you. But that doesn't mean that I don't have room in my heart for someone else. Now I want you to try and get along with Taya, she's going to be in our lives for a long time to come." The rest of the ride home to McLean was pretty quiet after that, Allison was sulking and AJ was wondering if tomorrow would go as well as Harriett had assured him it would.

When they got home AJ unpacked all the purchases from the shopping trip. He was surprised to see the dresses and skirts in one of the bags. Asking Allison about them she reported that Taya had insisted on buying them, but that she had paid for them herself. After hearing that, AJ gathered up all the receipts and found that Taya had paid for everything herself. He was going to have to have a talk with her after Allison was in bed.

Looking at the jewelry store receipt, he was shocked at how much she had spent. Then he noticed that not only had she bought Allison earrings, but a gold locket as well. Calling Allison away from playing with Dasher and Spook, he asked her about the necklace. Opening it up Allison showed him that there were places in it for two pictures, she reported that Taya had said she could put a picture of herself and one of him in the locket, "But I told her that I would put one of you and one of mommy in it instead!"

"Allison did you ever think that you might hurt Taya's feelings by always talking about your mommy?" AJ asked gently.

"No, why should she be hurt if I talk about my mommy?"

"Because when you are spending time with her and you are always talking about someone else, she might feel like you don't care about her."

"We don't just talk about Mommy, we talk about you too."

"Well maybe you could just talk about me…" he offered.

"Daddy that sounds kind of conceited…" Allison told him.

"Oh never mind," he sighed and went to prepare dinner for the two of them.

To be continued…..


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

After Allison was tucked into bed and asleep, AJ went into his study and called Taya. Having taken a long bath, she had just sat down with a cup of tea when the phone rang. Sighing she picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Taya, it's AJ. Have you recovered from the shopping trip yet?"

"Well to be perfectly honest, I could use a good massage," she teased.

"Oh don't tempt me like that, woman! You could have been here tonight and then I could have done that for you."

"Then I would never have made it back home, I would've fallen asleep in your arms."

"That sounds like heaven to me. We need to be married soon so you can always do that."

"Ummm I can hardly wait."

"Just a month away now, but I do have something that we need to discuss…"

"AJ I already apologized for loosing Allison, I don't know what else to say," she cried sitting her tea down on the coffee table.

"Taya, I have forgiven you for that, she was as much at fault or more than you were. What I'm upset about is the fact that after I gave you my credit card and told you to use it, that you paid for everything yourself."

"AJ she is as much my daughter as she is yours and I have missed out on all these years of giving her gifts, you need to let me do this for her."

"Alright, if you put it that way, then I guess its okay. But you do know that she will never wear those dresses and skirts, don't you?"

"You should make her, she is a little girl and it wouldn't hurt for her to wear them to church on Sunday."

"It might not hurt her, but she doesn't like them. Allison is a bit of a tomboy and prefers pants. There is nothing wrong with what she wears, many of the adult ladies wear pants to church these days."

"Still she needs to learn that she is a little girl and that little girls wear dresses."

"Taya if you push that issue against her wishes you'll just alienate her. I have raised her to know her own mind and as long as she is neat, clean, and hole free, she is allowed to choose what she likes."

"Do you think that you will be able to get her into a dress for the wedding?"

"I am pretty sure that if Francesca makes it for her, she'll wear it," he answered with a smile.

"Have you called Francesca yet and told her that you are getting married?"

"I just proposed to you last night, darling. I couldn't tell her before I had your answer, now could I?"

"Well you'd better give her a call, you know how excitable she is."

"Yes I'll do that as soon as we hang up."

"I wish I could tell you to send her my love, but I know that's an impossibility, so just tell her that I am looking forward to meeting her."

"I will, and maybe someday we can tell her the truth, my love."

After a huge yawn, Taya said, "I'm sorry AJ it's been a full day and I need to get to bed. Tomorrow is a big day if we are going to tell Allison our news, and I want to be rested for it."

"Alright I'll let you go, sleep well and dream of me," he told her.

"Always, my love. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Dialing his daughter's number in Italy, AJ waited for her to come on the line.

"Pronto?"

"Pronto, Francesca, how are you sweetheart?" AJ asked as he put his feet up on the desk and grinned.

"Papa, it is so good to hear from you! Are you and Allison doing well?"

"Very well in fact," he told her. "Are you sitting down? I have some news…"

"Really, tell me!" she ordered.

"Well, I am getting married again."

"So you have finally found another woman that could stir your passions?"

"That is a bit personal, daughter dear! A man my age doesn't marry for passion."

"Well, you haven't mentioned love, Papa."

"I do love Taya, and we are both hoping that you can fly in for the wedding."

"And does Allison love Taya?"

"She is still in love with the memory of her mother, but I am hoping that she will come around before the wedding."

"When is the wedding?"

"Next month, September 14, will you be able to get away?"

"Yes I'll be there, is there anything that I can do to help out with the plans?"

AJ asked if she would have the time to make dresses for both Taya and Allison and after giving Francesca all the information that she needed, they signed off for the evening.

To be continued…..


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Taya arrived early to help AJ with the dinner that he was making for the three of them. She had never really been much of a cook, but she could follow directions and since she felt much better after a good night's sleep, she was looking forward to helping out any way that she could. Wearing a navy blue sundress and strappy sandals, she knocked lightly on the front screen door. From inside, she heard, "Daddy I think SHE'S here."

"Then answer the door, Allison, I have to put the garlic bread in the oven."

Going to the door, Allison stood there looking at Taya. She was in cut off shorts and a T-shirt with a baseball cap on her head. "You aren't supposed to be here yet!"

"Well since I am, may I come in?"

"Why don't you go away and…" not sure if her father could hear her or not Allison decided not to tell Taya not to come back, but instead said, "Come back later!"

Coming out of the kitchen AJ asked, "Why are you still out there Taya? Come in."

Opening the door and smiling at Allison, she said, "Thank you AJ I believe that I will. Is there anything that I can do to help with dinner?"

"Have you become a better cook since…" realizing what he had been about to say, AJ changed his remark to, "Since the last time we cooked together?"

"No, I'm afraid not, but I'm willing to help in any way I can," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"Ummm I think that I could use some help in the kitchen after all," he said and winked at her. Putting his arm around her waist, he led Taya into the other room with him. Once out of Allison's sight, AJ took her into his arms and kissed her until she felt weak in the knees.

Allison pouted as they left the living room together, almost like she wasn't there at all. She went into her room to call Mackenzie to see if her friend had some good advice for tonight. "Everything that you told me to do at the mall yesterday didn't work! They're still together!" she told Mackenzie.

"Then all you can do is throw a temper tantrum, kick and scream for all you are worth," her buddy told her.

"When should I do that?" Allison asked.

"Better to do it after supper, or you might get sent to bed without it!"

"Okay, but this better work! Daddy said that she might be in our lives a long time!"

"Ooooh that doesn't sound good. Do you think he'll marry her? Then she would be your step-mother!"

"No, Daddy wouldn't marry her, he told me that he would never get married again!"

"Okay, if you're sure," Mackenzie said and then had to go since she was being called to dinner.

"I talked to Francesca after I talked to you last night, darling and she wants to create a dress for you and for Allison, if you'll let her."

"That would please me very much, does that mean that she'll be here for the wedding?"

"Yes, she said that she wouldn't miss it." He chuckled and then told her, "She seemed to think that I was marrying to improve my sex life."

"Darling did you tell her that it didn't need any improving? That it was fine just the way it was?"

"No, I told her that a man of my age didn't marry for passion. I was marrying for love."

"So you are telling me that there will be no passion in our marriage?" she teased.

"Nope, none at all!" he teased back.

"Maybe I need to rethink this then!"

"You better not, you are wearing my ring!"

"Then promise me a lifetime of love and passion!" she demanded with a smile.

"For as long as I am able, my darling!" he promised and kissed her soundly.

"Then I have nothing to worry about, my love."

A short time later Taya was busy setting the table and AJ called, "Allison! Come to the table please, dinner is ready."

A sullen child marched into the dining room and took a seat without saying a word. Dinner was a very quiet affair; each one of them was lost in their own thoughts. Allison waiting for the right moment to throw her temper tantrum and Taya and AJ worrying about what Allison's reaction to their news would be.

"Sweetie, Taya and I have something to tell you before we have desert," AJ announced when they were done clearing the dinner dishes away.

To be continued…..


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"You're breaking up?" Allison asked eagerly.

"No, sweetheart, just the opposite," AJ said putting his arm around Taya, "We are going to get married, darling."

"MARRIED! No you can't! You said you would never get married again! You still love Mommy!"

"Allison, I will always love your mother, but we have talked about this, and I love Taya too. There is room in my heart for all of you," he said with a sigh. He thought that he had made this clear to his daughter on the other times they had talked about this.

Jumping up from the table and overturning her chair, Allison cried, "NO! I don't want you to marry her!" Throwing herself onto the floor, she kicked and screamed and cried, just like Mackenzie had told her to do. Surely THIS would work!

"Allison!" AJ walked over to his daughter and braving the flailing arms and legs picked up and sat down with her on his lap. "I'm ashamed of the way that you're behaving. I tell you that I have found someone to love and who wants to love both you and me and this is how you behave?"

"I don't want her to love me!"

Taya hearing, this squatted down in front of the chair the two were sitting on, and told Allison, "Sweetie, we don't have any control over who loves us. Even if you don't want me to love you, I do and nothing you can say or do will stop that. I also love your father and we want to be married so the three of us can be a family."

"Daddy and I were already a family before YOU came along."

"Yes we were Allison, but now we are going to add Taya to our family. In time you'll see that the more people there are to love, the more love there is to go around," AJ told her holding her close.

"But she knows that you still love Mommy and me more, right?" Allison whimpered.

"Taya knows that I will always love the memory of your mother, how could I help it? She gave me you. And like I told you last night, you are my best girl. I love Taya, but in a different way than I love you, honey."

"If she moves in with us, she can't sleep in my room!"

Hiding a grin, AJ told her, "No, she'll sleep with me in my room. You won't have to share you room darling."

"You're going to let her sleep in Mommy's bed?"

"Would you feel better about it if I bought a new bed?" he asked.

She grudgingly replied, "I guess, but what's going to happen when I have nightmares, or it storms?"

"You can still come and sleep with us Allison. This way you will be in the middle of two people who want to protect you."

"Can't I just sleep on your side Daddy?"

"We can work that out when the time comes, sweetie. Now would you like to hear some more good news?"

"You're not going to have a baby are you?!" she cried, horrified.

With her heart in her feet, Taya replied, "No Allison, your daddy wants you to be the only child in our lives." It still hurt that AJ wouldn't allow her to have another child and now, here, her own daughter was in agreement it seemed.

"That's good, cuz Daddy says I'm a handful!" Allison replied, in her youth thinking that was a good thing.

Grinning Taya said, "Well, I certainly have to agree with your father on that one!"

"So you don't want to hear the other news I had," AJ asked still trying not to laugh at Allison's last admission.

Cocking her head to one side and looking up at him, Allison said, "Sure, Daddy, what is it?"

"Well, your big sister is coming to the wedding and is going to make a dress for you and for Taya too."

"I have to wear a dress?!" Allison exclaimed.

"Yes, but I thought you liked the dresses that Francesca made for you in the past."

"I don't like dresses at all, but if Franny makes it I guess I can wear it…once!" Allison conceded.

With things settling down, Taya suggested that they have desert and watch the movie that they had planned on. The three of them sat on the couch watching the movie, Allison firmly planted between them.

To be continued…..


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

When the credits rolled on the movie, AJ looked down to find that Allison was asleep leaning on his side. He grinned at Taya and apologized for not being able to walk her to the door. She smiled back at him and said she understood. Getting up she came over and kissed him before leaving to go back to her condo. She had to tell herself that a month was not that long to wait before they would no longer have to part like this at night.

AJ lifted Allison into his arms and carried the tiny child into her room, as he placed her on her bed and prepared to undress her, she stirred. "Daddy, is she gone?"

"Yes sweetie, Taya is gone, but you know that after we are married she will be living here."

"I just wanted to know cuz I saw her coming out of your room one night," Allison told him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh baby," he sighed and gathered her back into his arms, "You need to remember that I love you and that won't change just because Taya is in our lives too."

"I just don't understand…"

"Don't understand what, Allison?"

"I did everything that Mackenzie told me to do to make her go away, but she didn't go away, and now you are going to marry her!"

"What was it Mackenzie told you to do?" he asked, his blood boiling that there was some kind of kiddy conspiracy going on right under his very nose.

"We planned all the things that I did at the mall, and the temper tantrum that I threw tonight, and none of it worked. Oh, Daddy, do you have to marry her?"

"No, Allison, I don't have to…I want to. I love Taya and want her to be my wife," he told her softly.

"She makes you happy, Daddy?"

"Yes, she does."

"Then I guess I'll have to get used to her," Allison whispered as she turned her head into the pillow and was asleep almost before she finished the sentence.

Dialing the Webb number from memory, AJ waited for it to be answered. When it was Clay's 'hello' that he got, AJ stated firmly, "I need to talk to your wife."

"Well, hello to you too, AJ. How are things going with you and Taya?"

"Taya and I are none of your concern, now is Mac there or not?"

"Where else would she be at this time of night? She just finished putting the kids to bed. Let me get her."

There was a few minutes pause and then Mac came on the line, "AJ? Clay said you needed to talk to me?"

"Are you sitting down?" he asked with barely restrained anger.

Sinking into a nearby chair, Mac thought that this didn't sound good, "I am now. What's wrong?"

"It seems that your daughter and mine have been conspiring to end my relationship with Taya."

Trying to suppress her laughter as she imagined the two tiny spies at work, she said, "AJ, I'm truly sorry that Mackenzie had a hand in this, what was it they did?"

"There was a day from hell at the mall yesterday, ending in Allison running away from Taya and hiding out in Steele's. Then tonight when we told her we were getting married, she threw a temper tantrum that she said was your daughter's idea. I think you let her hang around her father way to much!"

"Yes, I know she takes after her father, she has informed me that she wants to be a secret agent girl. I will have a talk with her and make sure that she is punished properly. I'm sorry about all the trouble that Mackenzie has caused…wait a minute! Did you say that you and Taya were getting married?!"

With a chuckle, now that the unpleasantness was out of the way, AJ responded, "Yes, I asked her Friday night and she said yes. We told Allison this evening, it didn't go over well, but I am hoping that she'll come around."

"Maybe without the help of my munchkin you'll have a better chance. I'll make sure that there is a tight reign on her. That should curtail her mischievous interference in your love life."

"Are you planning on grounding her from seeing Allison? I have a feeling that will be the only way that the two of them will stop," AJ wondered.

To be continued…..


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Yes, grounding was what I had in mind, as well as losing computer privileges," Mac agreed.

"That sounds like a plan then. It's about what I was thinking for Allison as well."

"Good, that should slow down their trouble making."

"We can't stop them from seeing each other at school though, but I want it clear to Allison that no matter what she tries to pull, she will not dissuade me from marrying Taya."

"How soon are you planning to get married, AJ?"

"We have set the date for next month, on September 14."

"Wow only a month! Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Just Harriett, and she is already planning an engagement party for us," he chuckled.

"Good old Harriett!" Mac laughed back.

"I am going to tell her that you called her 'old'!" AJ laughed.

"Harriett will never be old, she's too young at heart," Mac replied.

After a few more minutes of conversation, AJ let Mac go and then called Taya to inform her of what he had found out. "So you see that it wasn't just Allison that planned all that happened, it was Webb's devil daughter that was helping her."

"AJ! Devil daughter really! She's Mac's daughter too," Taya laughed.

"And that is the only thing that keeps me from referring to her as 'the spawn of Satan'!" he responded only half kidding.

"At least it's good to know that it wasn't all coming from Allison, I was beginning to wonder if I could ever win her love."

"And why didn't you tell me what she'd done at the mall? Why were you trying to shield her?"

"Because as her mother I thought that it was my place to handle things like that too, and I didn't want to be a tattle-tale and further alienate her."

"Yes, but I have to know what my…our daughter is doing. Until we're married I'm the one that has to discipline her. I know that you're her mother Taya, but she doesn't, and taking punishment from you will not be easy for her at first. 

"Do you think that she will ever come to see me as her mother, AJ?"

"I hope so, Taya, I really do," he said softly.

Monday, August 19, 2013

0800 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

"Allison, I talked with Mac last night and we have decided what your punishment for the stunts you and your little partner in crime came up with over the last few days," AJ told his daughter at the breakfast table the next morning.

"But Daddy most of it was Mackenzie's idea!" Allison protested.

"Even if it had ALL been her idea, Allison Brianna Chegwidden, YOU were the one that carried out those ideas! So both of you will be punished."

"Am I going to get a spanking, Daddy?" she whimpered.

"No, much worse that a spanking…you and Mackenzie will be grounded from each other till school starts, and no computer either, so you can't email her or chat!"

"What's Uncle Clay and Auntie Mac going to do to Mackenzie?"

"She is getting the same punishment as you are Allison."

"It's not fair, it's all her fault!"

"She didn't force you to do what you did, young lady, you could have said 'no', but you didn't. So you will accept your punishment without any more whining or I will add to it!" he told her with a frown.

Glad that her father had not realized that she really meant Taya when she said 'her' and not Mackenzie, Allison said, "Yes, Sir. Can I go to my room and play now?"

"Yes, just remember no computer," he told her as he watched her sad little form leave the room. With a sigh he picked up the phone to call Harriett.

When she came on the line, AJ asked, "Harriett, I know you said that you had a doctor's appointment today and I was wondering if you'd like me to bring Allison over and watch the kids for you, so you don't have to drag them all along?"

"That sounds wonderful AJ I wasn't looking forward to taking the whole bunch of them with me. Thank you for the offer. My appointment is at 1330 why don't the two of you come for lunch first? The least I can do for you is feed you."

"You don't have to feed us, but since we both love your cooking, I will take you up on that. How about if we arrive at 1130?"

"Fine I will have lunch ready and waiting. Don't forget to bring your swimsuits, the kids are living in the pool until school starts," she laughed.

To be continued…..


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Lunch was as good as AJ had known it would be, and even though Allison was still sulking over her punishment, she did manage to have fun with the other kids. Harriett left for her appointment after a reassuring hug from AJ that everything would be all right. She tried to smile at him, but couldn't quite make it.

When she returned just over an hour later, AJ couldn't read the outcome on her face, he wondered if that was because she hadn't decided how she felt about the outcome of the test herself. The six kids were all out in the pool when she got back and AJ had just come into the house to go to the bathroom. They had a quiet moment where the two of them just looked at each other and then he opened his arms to her, sensing that she might need another hug.

Going into his arms, she sighed and said, "Would you consider being a godfather again?"

"I take that means that you're pregnant?" he asked gently.

"Yes, and I guess that as soon as I get used to the idea, I'll be happy about it. But I do think that when this one is born I'll be getting my tubes tied."

"You're the best mother that I know Harriett. This child is lucky to be residing inside of you!" AJ said as he rested a hand on her tummy.

"Thank you, AJ. I really needed to hear that!" she stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Now I need to tell Victor!"

"Just don't tell him that I knew first! He might come after me!" he laughed.

"You have a deal, friend!" she giggled.

The two weeks up until the engagement party passed without incident as far as AJ knew. Allison and Mackenzie were no longer grounded and were once again spending every minute that they could together. On the other hand, Taya knew something that AJ didn't. Allison was still pulling minor stunts whenever the two of them were alone. She didn't tell AJ because he honestly thought things were going well. Taya didn't have the heart to disappoint him and she secretly despaired of ever winning her daughter's love. There were so many times that she just wanted to blurt out the truth to Allison, especially when she was continuously talking about her mother.

Saturday, August 31, 2013

1500 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

The afternoon of the engagement party, Taya had come over to AJ's to help get Allison ready. Taya wanted to get her into one of the new dresses that she had bought her. They had, as yet, never been out of the closet.

After a stern talk from her father, Allison finally agreed to wear one of the new dresses, but she stated firmly that she was going to wear her mommy's perfume and the locket that now held pictures of AJ and Thea. Taya and AJ agreed that plan was okay and while Allison was talking a bath and getting dressed, the two adults went to AJ's room to do the same.

The joint shower that they took only served to fuel their frustrations because they felt that they couldn't chance an interruption from Allison. After giving Taya some relief with his hands and a soft soapy sponge, AJ remained in the shower while Taya went to do her hair. He needed to relieve some frustration of his own, so he didn't embarrass both of them at the party.

It was time for them to leave for Harriett's and both Taya and AJ were ready to go. They wondered what was taking Allison so long, but when asked she just kept insisting that she only needed another minute. When she finally emerged from her bedroom, they could smell her immediately. It was as if she had taken her bath in Channel #5. Now, while a little of the perfume is wonderful, the amount that Allison was wearing was so overpowering that both adults' eyes were watering.

"Oh my god, Allison? What did you do? Spill the perfume on yourself?" AJ asked gasping for breath and opening a window in the living room.

"No Daddy, I just sprayed some on…Taya gave me the big bottle so I could wear lots!"

"Well there is NO way that you are getting in my Escalade smelling like that! Now march! You need to take another bath!"

"But Daddy! That means that I have to take off the dress that Taya wanted me to wear!"

To be continued…..


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"That's okay, Allison, you have three more to choose from. I just picked that one for you tonight because it was your favorite color. I'll get out another while you get in the tub," Taya offered helpfully.

AJ rushed the child into the bathroom and insisted that she scrub herself clean, while she was doing that he called Harriett to explain why they were going to be a little late.

Other than the fact that the party started later than originally planned, it went well and everyone had a wonderful time. The only concern that AJ had was when Harriett pulled him aside at the party for a short talk. She asked him if he realized that his wedding date was the same day that he had proposed to Thea. Cursing her wonderful memory, AJ tried to think of an explanation that would satisfy her, but the blank look on his face did it for him. She apologized that she had reminded him of something that he had obviously forgotten. How could AJ tell her that he and Taya were getting married on that day for that very reason?

Now with less than two more weeks until the actual wedding date, plans went into high gear. Francesca flew in the next weekend for a quick fitting for Taya and Allison's dresses. She was going to have to make a few alterations on both of them, but nothing that she couldn't finish in the week before the wedding, she promised. The only other thing of note during the last week before the wedding was the arrival of the new bed that AJ had promised Allison that he would purchase.

Friday, September 13, 2013

2000 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

Dinner was over and Francesca brought out the two dress boxes, she told AJ that he had to leave the room before they were opened. He made grumbling noises, but good-naturedly headed for his study. Allison's dress was brought out first and with the alterations that her big sister had made it fit perfectly. She had to take it off and allow Franny to hang it up in her room for the next day. Mackenzie's matching dress had been delivered to the Webb home that afternoon.

As Taya tried on her dress, Allison went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of grape juice. The dress was tea length silk covered in lace. It was eggshell white and looked lovely on her. As Francesca moved behind Taya to check and make sure that it needed no more nips or tucks, Allison came back into the room. Walking up to Taya, she looked up into her eyes and deliberately poured her entire glass of Concord grape juice onto Taya's dress.

Taya's gasp alerted Francesca who came around to see what had happened. When she saw the stain on the dress she started to scream, "Oh my god what happened?! That stain will NEVER come out!"

"I tripped Franny!" Allison declared.

AJ came running into the room at the sound of his oldest daughter's screams, he was just in time to hear Allison. Catching his eye above their daughter's head, Taya said clearly and without doubt, "Allison that's a lie. You purposely poured that glass of juice on my dress."

"I didn't!" turning to her daddy, Allison swore, "Really, Daddy! I didn't do it! I tripped!"

"Allison, why would you do something like that?" AJ went down on his knees in front of her.

"But Daddy I didn't! I tripped! Ask Franny!"

Without being asked, Francesca said, "I was behind Taya when it happened and didn't see anything until I heard Taya gasp, Papa."

"Allison, why would Taya lie about something like this?"

"She doesn't like me Daddy! She will probably want to send me to bored school when you guys are married!"

Allison tried to throw herself into her father's arms, but he put her from him and said, "Allison Brianna Chegwidden, I have had just about enough of this. Go to your room and I will deal with you in a few minutes!"

"BUT DADDY!"

"Go NOW Allison!" AJ insisted, pointing to her room.

When she had left the room he turned to Francesca and asked, "Is there anything that you can do to save the dress, darling?"

"I don't see how Papa! Its ruined!" she was in tears and pacing the room.

Taya put her hand on AJ's arm and asked him gently, "Darling will you help me out of the dress? I have an idea."

To be continued…..


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

AJ helped Taya take off the ruined dress and both he and Francesca watched as she took it into the kitchen. She pulled the remainder of the bottle of grape juice from the fridge and then headed to the laundry room. Pouring the grape juice into the washing machine, she put the dress in and set the machine on gentle, cold/cold.

Francesca asked what she was doing and Taya explained that she hoped to even out the stain. "I wouldn't mind being married in a dress some shade of purple, but Allison has to know that nothing will keep me from marrying your father."

With a smile, Francesca said that she hoped it would work. While they waited, AJ went to deal with Allison.

Walking into Allison's room, AJ found her lying across her bed, hugging her pillow and crying. "Well young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't know why you're so mad at me, Daddy. And why Taya would say that about me, I did trip! I'm sorry that you can't get married now!"

"Allison, nothing is going to stop us from getting married. Even if Taya had to wear blue jeans we would be getting married tomorrow and you, little girl, have told your last lie! I know that I have never hit you before, but this time you have gone too far. I am going to spank you."

"No, Daddy, please! I'll never listen to Mackenzie again, I promise!" she begged.

"Mackenzie again?! That child will be getting a spanking over this one if I have to deliver it myself!" AJ lifted Allison off the bed and placed her across his lap, her tears and pleading was almost his undoing, but this time he couldn't let her get away with her behavior. Even though it probably hurt him more than her, he delivered several sharp swats to her cotton short covered bottom.

Her howls brought Taya and Francesca to the door of Allison's room. "Oh, Papa, must you?!" Francesca asked, in defense of her tiny sister.

"Yes, Francesca, I must! This is not the first stunt that she has pulled, but it had better be the last!" AJ said placing Allison on her feet and telling her, "You will go to bed right now unless Taya wants to spank you too!"

Turning her tear-filled eyes to her father's fiancé, she waited to see if she was about to get another spanking. Taya looked at her daughter and almost cried, she knew now that she would never have Allison's love again, but she did have AJ's and that would have to be enough. "I love you Allison, I'm sorry that you don't even like me. Go to bed now, sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow," with a sigh Taya turned and left the room.

"I hope that you're proud of your self, little lady," AJ said shaking his head and heading for the door after Taya.

"Daddy, aren't you going to tuck me in?"

"No, Allison, I don't like you very much right now. Tuck yourself in."

This had never happened to her before. If daddy was home, he tucked her in! He had never, not tucked her in before. The tears started again and she looked at Francesca, "He's really mad at me, Franny!"

"Get into bed, Ally. I will tuck you in tonight, it will have to do," Francesca told her.

AJ found Taya in the laundry room pulling a lovely lavender dress from the washing machine. She spread it out to make sure that the grape juice had dyed the dress evenly and just as she turned it over to check the back, Francesca joined them. "How is it?" she asked.

"It looks like it worked!" Taya said in great relief.

As soon as she was left alone in her room Allison picked up the phone and called her best buddy. She reported that the plan didn't work and not only that but she had gotten a spanking and had not been tucked in. Mackenzie had one more suggestion for Allison to try, but she was reluctant to do so after the punishment she had gotten that night. Her friend told that she only had one more chance to stop the wedding and that she should do it if she didn't want to be sent to boarding school. Allison said she would, but then felt that she had to tell Mackenzie that, "Daddy said he was going to call your mommy and tell her to give you a spanking too!" when AJ picked up the phone in his study to do that very thing!

To be continued…..


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"ALLISON! Get off the phone now!" AJ shouted into the phone.

"Bye, Mackenzie!" he heard and then the click from his daughter's end of the line.

"Mackenzie, put your mother on the phone now!" AJ ordered.

"No! And you can't make me!" she shouted and hung up the phone.

AJ looked at the dead phone in his hand and wondered how the child had dared to hang up on him! He had used his old 'Admiral's voice' that'd had many a lawyer quaking in their briefs. And that tiny reprobate had defied him! Getting up he marched into Allison's room to remove the phone and calm down somewhat before calling the Webb residence.

Back in his study, he dialed Mac's cell phone number and waited for it to be answered, when Mac came on the line he told her what had happened that night. She was dumfounded that after the last time, the girls had been at it again. She promised that Mackenzie would also have trouble sitting down tomorrow! Wishing AJ a good night, she also promised that they would all be there the next day and nothing like this would ever happen again.

Saturday, September 14, 2013

0945 EST

AJ's backyard

McLean, Virginia

Mac was running around franticly searching for the pillow that the rings were to be carried up the isle on. Neville was the ring bearer and it was almost time for the ceremony to start. Seeing a very sad and quiet Allison sitting on a chair, Mac went over to her and asked if she had seen the pillow. With a sad nod she stood up and pulled the missing pillow off the chair she had been sitting on. Startled, Mac asked, "Why were you hiding the pillow, Allison?"

"I wasn't hiding it, Auntie Mac. I was sitting on it cuz my hinny hurts. Daddy spanked me good last night."

Trying not to laugh, Mac thanked the child and took the pillow back to give it to her son.

The girls walked up the isle followed by Francesca, and then the music changed and Taya came into view. She was breathtaking in her lavender dress! Everyone stood as she walked up the isle towards AJ. He stood there remembering their first wedding day and praying that this time there would be nothing that would ever part them again.

As the music stopped and right before the Chaplain began the service, in that oh-so-quiet moment, Allison leaned over and told Mackenzie, "Hiding her underwear didn't work either! She's getting married without any on!"

The entire gathering heard!

With a blush on her cheeks, Taya looked up at AJ to see his reaction to this admission from their daughter. He grinned down at her with a twinkle in his eyes. Leaning over he whispered into her ear, "It will be hard to punish her for this one!" AJ nodded at the embarrassed Chaplain to begin the ceremony, and soon, they were once again man and wife.

After the ceremony was over both AJ and Mac pulled their daughter's aside and had another long chat with them. This time the punishment for the girls was that they were not allowed any contact except at school until Halloween! The girls protested at the six week long exile, but both parents remained firm. This time there would be no repeats of the bad behavior or the girls would be going to boarding school! Separate ones!

At the reception Harriett made her announcement that she and Victor were expecting. Both were congratulated and Victor's chest swelled with pride that there would be one more added to their brood.

Tom Boone, as AJ's best man, gave a toast and wished the couple well, and after cutting the cake, there was dancing. By late afternoon most of the guests had taken their leave. AJ had changed the plans for Allison to go to Mackenzie's house for the night because of the latest stunt the girls and pulled. Instead, Harriett offered to take her home with her group so Taya and AJ could have a private wedding night. He thanked her heartily and handed over Allison's overnight things, promising to pick her up the next day.

To be continued…..


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

When they stood alone in the drive watching the last car pull away, AJ put his arm around his new bride. He smiled at her and said, "Alone at last." Sweeping her up in his arms, against her protests, he carried his wife across the threshold. "Should I take you right to the bedroom, wife, or wait a decent interval of time?"

"What do you consider a decent interval of time, my love?" she asked still resting in his arms.

"Oh five or ten minutes…"

"Well, then by all means let's be indecent! I don't think that I can wait that long for you!"

With a smile, because he agreed, AJ carried her into the bedroom and kicked the door shut. Putting her on her feet, Taya said that she was going to slip into something more comfortable. "But I like you in grape juice, my darling!"

"I'll remember that for our more kinky adventures," she teased with a grin. Picking up something sheer and powder blue, she disappeared into the bathroom.

AJ found himself humming as he turned down the new bed, he had hated to let the old one go, but if this was what it took for Allison to be comfortable with his marriage, then it was a small price to pay. He started to undress, and was down to his boxers when the bathroom door opened and Taya stepped into the doorway. She was a vision in an ankle length gown. She took his breath away.

Walking up to her, AJ took her face in his hands and was about to kiss her, when he noticed her eyes. With a catch in his voice, he said, "Oh my darling, you've taken your contacts out!"

"I told you that I would on special occasions, and I can't think of any occasion more special than our wedding night. I love you AJ."

"And I love you Taya. You and Allison are my life and I don't know what I would ever do without you," he said and kissed her as if he were devouring her lips.

Taya wrapped her arms around his waist and caressed his strong back as she gave back every ounce of passion that he was giving her. As the kiss heated even more, her hands slid his boxers down over his hips so she could get a good grasp on his sexy buns. She loved to squeeze his butt, even if it embarrassed him every time she did it. She never could understand how he was so unaware of his own sensuality!

He never could stop himself from grinning as Taya squeezed his ass, for some strange reason she loved doing it and it always made him smile. It also sent a jolt to another part of his anatomy. Taya could feel his erection bump against her hip and she smiled to know that he was so ready for her. It was hard to believe that a man of sixty-eight could still be as virile as AJ was, but she had no complaints and was looking forward to a long and wonderfully fulfilling marriage.

Stepping out of the boxers that she had pushed off of him, AJ's hands stroked the delicate straps of her negligee off of her shoulders. Kissing the flesh that he had bared to his sight, he followed the sheer material with his lips as it slowly slid off of her body. He was kneeling in front of her when the gown pooled around her feet. He was now at the perfect height to gently grasp her butt cheeks and pull her forward so he could place teasing kisses on her mound.

Her sigh was all he needed to know that she was pleased, but that was not the only indication that he had. He could also smell the aroma of her arousal. She was wet for him and he could see that glistening on her curls as well.

Taya moaned as he parted her legs as she stood there before him and placed his mouth over her throbbing clit. Taking it in his mouth he gently sucked and nibbled until she was quivering so badly she didn't know if she could stand any longer.

"Oh, AJ! My body has desired your touch for so long and my skin burns for contact with yours!"

"As does mine, my love," he lifted his head just long enough to say, and then went back to work pleasuring her.

Her orgasm, when it came, made her knees so weak that she felt herself about to collapse. AJ, feeling this about to happen, quickly stood and once again swept her up into his arms. He carried her to the bed and then followed her down.

To be continued…..


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"AJ, my lips thirst for yours," Taya told him as she reached up and pulled his head down to hers. Taking his lips by storm, she ravished his mouth, just as he ravished her clit moments before. With a sigh he fell back onto his pillow and pulled her over him to rest on his chest. Pleased with the position that she found herself in, Taya rose up and began to run her hands over his chest.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful I find you, my wife?" he asked with a tender smile, looking into her soft blue eyes that he had missed so much.

"I think I have some idea, my wonderful husband," she answered and slid down the bed until she could take his manhood into her mouth.

"Taya! What do you think you are doing?" AJ gasped.

Looking up with a grin she responded, "Why, I'm pleasing my husband. Now quit distracting me!" she told him.

His head rolled back onto the pillow and Taya began the long slow licks from the base to the very tip of his cock that she knew he liked so well. She did this over and over again, before she finally took his hardened manhood back into her mouth and began to suck. A thrill shot through her at his moan of pleasure, and she could feel her own juices begin to flow again.

Reaching down to cup his balls in her hand she rolled them around, as she sucked his cock harder. AJ thrust his hips up from the bed. Seeing that he was getting close to coming, Taya wanted to share that moment with him, so stopped what she was doing and rose up to straddle his hips. Taking him in her hand, she placed his cock at her entrance and was about to lower herself onto his manhood when AJ stopped her.

Rolling slightly away, he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom, handing it to her. "I'm sorry AJ. I was aching so much for you to fill me, that I forgot."

"Good thing one of us can keep our heads in times like this!" he grinned at her as she sheathed his cock in the condom and proceeded to take him inside of her.

Slowly sliding down his shaft until they were joined completely, Taya gave a soft sigh and began a rhythm as old as time. AJ reached out to cup her beautiful breasts as they bounced in front of him. He loved her riding him like this, so he could enjoy the incredible view of her.

Taya could feel his eyes on her and threw back her shoulders so she would arch even more into his hands. As AJ felt her do that, he brought up his knees so she could rest back against them, this tilted her backward just enough that he could bring one hand down and find her clit with his thumb. Stroking it in time with his thrusts into her, he had her gasping for breath.

Feeling that she had lost control of herself and the situation gave herself over to AJ's sweet touches and the pleasure that he was giving her. They crested the wave of passion together and rode it fulfillment. Both of them were covered in a fine sheen of sweat and collapsed next to each other on the bed.

Pulling her close to him and holding her body next to his, AJ whispered, "Happy wedding day, wife."

Grinning and tugging lightly on the hair on his chest, she replied, "Are you planning on keeping me this happy our entire married life?"

"I will do my very best to, sweetheart!"

"Your best is more than enough for me, darling. I can't think of another wife that could be as happy as I am right now!"

"That's only because I let you have your wicked way with me. Wait till I've recovered and we will attempt to make you even happier."

As their heated bodies cooled, AJ pulled a light sheet up over them and watched her beautiful face until Taya fell asleep. He still found it hard to imagine that she was back in his life after all the years apart, but he knew that now they would never be apart again. Soon his eyes grew too heavy to continue to watch her, and he fell asleep as well.

To be continued…..


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Thursday, October 17, 2013

0135 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

The first month of their marriage had gone by so quickly, that it had seemed more like a week than a month. Then they found out that an outbreak of flu had taken over Allison's school. Several children from her class were out and Mac had reported that Mackenzie had come down with it too and had managed to give it to the entire family.

Allison had come home from school that afternoon dragging her book bag behind her like it weighed a ton, she hardly ate any dinner and went to bed nearly an hour early of her own accord. That was why Taya was not surprised to find Allison tossing and turning in her bed, running a fever, when she had got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom.

Not wanting to wake AJ, and knowing that she could handle this herself, Taya went to get a cold cloth to put on Allison's forehead. She straightened her covers and tucked her back in, wondering if she would wake her too much to get some children's Tylenol down her. Seeing that Allison was calming down a bit just by having someone near her, even if she wasn't awake enough to know who it was, Taya decided to wait on the medicine.

She brushed the hair from her daughter's face and sat next to her on the bed. The words to a song she hadn't sung in many years came back to her, and Taya started to softly sing:

Allison our sweet angel

Lovely lady that you are

In our hearts you'll always be

Safe in our arms we will keep you

Only happiness and love you'll know

Never fear for we will always be here

Somewhere in the middle of the song Allison had woke up and when Taya stopped singing, the child demanded in a petulant voice, "Did my Daddy tell you that song?"

"No sweetie, he didn't. Why?"

"Because that is my song!" she whined.

"I know," Taya told her.

"The only way you could know that song is if Daddy told it to you!"

"I've known that song for a long time, Allison."

"You couldn't have! My mommy made that song up just for me!"

"I know," Taya repeated.

"Did Daddy tell you that?"

"No, sweetie, I just knew."

"How could you know that?" Allison demanded to know.

Neither of them had heard AJ get up and come to stand in the doorway of Allison's room. When he had gotten up to go to the bathroom and found Taya was not in bed he had come looking for her. Hearing the song that she had made up for Allison when she was an infant, he had paused at the door to listen. He had been watching Taya's face as she sang to their daughter, and for the first time it hit him just how hard this situation must have been for her.

When Allison woke and started to question Taya about the song, he saw how she longed to tell their daughter the truth, that she was her mother and that she had been the one that had made up that song. AJ saw the agony on her face when she resisted the temptation to tell Allison the truth and knew that he couldn't ask that sacrifice of her any longer. So when Allison asked 'how could you know that?' it was AJ that answered, before Taya could respond. "She knows that because she is the one that made up the song Allison."

Both heads spun to face him, with matching looks of disbelief on them. Both were surprised to find him standing there but the disbelief each felt were for different reasons. Taya's was because she knew he didn't want Allison to know the truth of who she really was, and Allison's was because if what her father said were true then that would mean…"Daddy the only way that could be true is if Taya were my real mommy and she's NOT!"

Taya looked at AJ to see how he was going to deal with this. She was already amazed that he had told Allison what he had and she wasn't sure just how far he was planning on taking this. He came into the room and sat down on the other side of Allison's bed, taking her little hand in his, he said, "Taya is your real mommy, sweetie. It's a long story, but it's true."

To be continued…..


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"But Daddy, we have pictures of Mommy and Taya doesn't look anything like her!" Allison protested.

"That is all part of the long story, darling. You see when mommy had to leave us when you were just a baby, she was going on…."

Allison interrupted with, "I know this part Daddy, she was going on a dangerous mission to save the country and she got killed. Taya can't be my mommy, Daddy! Mommy's dead! You said so yourself."

"I thought she was dead, Allison. But as it turns out, she was only undercover for all this time and because there are still bad people out there that would like her to really be dead, Mommy had to change her looks. That is why Taya looks different than the pictures that we have of your mommy. But how would she know your special song if this weren't' true?" he asked softly.

"You could've told her Daddy," she hesitantly offered.

"But I didn't, Allison. I didn't have to. She knew because she is your Mommy."

Taya had been sitting completely still through this entire conversation, it was almost as if she were afraid to move for fear she would wake up to find this was just another dream of Allison being told the truth. She didn't want to wake if this were a dream; she wanted this to be true so badly! Taya had no idea why AJ had decided to tell their daughter the truth, but she was almost holding her breath to see how this news was going to be received.

For the first time since AJ had come into the room, Allison looked away from her father, and turned to look at Taya. She didn't say a word, just stared. Taya worried what Allison might be thinking, she was afraid of so many things! She feared that Allison wouldn't believe she was her mother. She feared that she would believe, but then still not love her. She feared that Allison would not be able to forgive all the time that she had been away from her family. Things were such a jumble in her head, but she waited for Allison to speak, the child had to come first in this.

"Are you really my Mommy?" she asked softly.

"Yes Allison, I am. Remember how we talked about your mother's favorite perfume? And that it was mine too? And that both your mommy and I have our ears pierced? And I know your special song?"

"Yes, but you don't look anything like my Mommy," Allison sadly declared.

"There is one thing that couldn't be changed completely Allison, let me show you," Taya said and then removed the contacts that she was wearing.

Allison saw her mother's light blue eyes appear in the face of the woman that she had been trying to get rid of since the first time she saw her. She didn't know what to do. All of a sudden the possibility that he mother could really still be alive and here with her, hit her and she started to cry again.

Taya's heart dropped, she had prayed that once Allison saw her eyes were the same color as her mother's, she might finally believe, but then she had started to cry.

AJ had been sitting there wondering how Allison was reacting to all of this. When she turned away from him to look at Taya he prayed that she would accept the fact that she was finally looking at her mother once again. Then when Taya said the things she had and had taken out her contacts, he was sure that Allison would understand that Taya was her mother. But then she started to cry and his heart dropped. He didn't know what else to do to convince his child that the mother that she had loved and worshiped all these years was really back in her life.

"What is it sweetheart? Why are you crying?" AJ asked his daughter and opened his arms for her to come to him if she needed to.

Allison looked at her father and through her tears said, "But I have been so mean to Taya, Daddy! I didn't know she was really my mommy!"

To be continued…..


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"Well you should never be mean to anyone Allison, but there was no way you could have known that Taya was your mommy until I told you just now," her father told her.

"But why does she have a different name?"

"That is also to keep the bad people from finding her, sweetie. If they can't find her, then they can't hurt her."

"Oh. But why didn't you tell me before?"

This was the question that Taya had been waiting for, however in her mind she was asking, why had Allison been told now, when AJ had been so insistent on her not knowing?

"Because I was afraid that if you knew the truth you would want to tell everyone and that would not be safe for Taya. This has to remain a secret, Allison. No one can know!"

"Okay Daddy. I'm tired now I think I need to go back to sleep," Allison informed them.

AJ and Taya had different reactions to this information, Taya was disappointed that Allison hadn't even said a word to her about the news, and AJ was concerned that she still didn't believe what she had been told. Both adults stood up and as AJ bent down to tuck Allison back in, she timidly asked, "Daddy, could Mommy tuck me in?"

Joy filled Taya's heart when she heard this and the tears stared immediately. She was so emotional that she could barely move, but she managed to pull the covers back up over Allison and kiss her on the forehead. "Sleep well, darling," was all she could say because she was so choked up. Allison was asleep again before her parents were out of the room.

Taya could barely restrain her questions until the two of them were alone in their room. She turned to face AJ the moment the door closed behind them. She asked the most pressing question on her mind, "Why?"

"I saw your face as you forced yourself not to tell her how you knew that song…"

She interrupted him, "I didn't deliberately sing that song, and it just came out. She was sick and…"

"I know. You've kept your promise to me not to tell her no matter how dreadfully it was hurting you and I thank you for that, my love. But when I saw just how seriously it was affecting you, I knew that I couldn't continue to hold you to that promise. Allison needs her mother and tonight I saw how much you needed her to know you too."

"Thank you AJ, it feels so good not to have that secret hanging over me anymore. Even if Allison never loves me as she loved the memory of me, at least now she knows the truth."

"She just needs time to come around. This was a lot for her to handle at anytime let alone when she's sick. She already called you 'mommy' and wanted you to tuck her in. In time the rest will come."

"I pray you're right. I want us to be a family so badly." Taya looked into his open face and wondered if this were the time to push the one other thing that was hanging over her. Hoping that he was in a receptive mood after what had just happened she asked, "AJ, since this is one thing that you didn't think would ever change, is there a chance that you might reconsider your stand on us having more children too?"

With a sad shake of his head, he replied, "No, Taya, that is something that I won't budge on. At my age it just isn't fair to the children to bring them into the world when there is a very high possibility that I won't be there to raise them with you."

"But…"

"Taya I'm serious on this matter. I thought I had made it clear before we married that if you felt you had to have more children to feel complete then you needed to find a different man to be their father. Did you make your vows hoping that you could change my mind?" he asked with a frown.

"No, I was just hoping that since the one had changed that the other might have also. I'm sorry, AJ, I won't bring it up again."

To be continued…..


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Because Allison had been running a fever the night before, the school policy said that she had to be kept out of school the next day. Even though she insisted that she wanted to go, both AJ and Taya believed that it was a good thing that she wouldn't be returning until Monday. The felt that they needed the weekend to convince Allison that she had to keep the big news she'd just learned a secret.

Over the next three days AJ and Taya both spent as much time with Allison as they could, talking to her about the news that she had gotten and making sure that they answered any questions that she had. She was unusually quiet about things and neither adult could figure out if it was because she was still feeling a bit under the weather or if she was just having a hard time processing this new change in her life.

The one indication that they had, that she might be taking in all that was happening, came late on Sunday afternoon when Allison sprung this on them, "Mommy, what does a spy wear? I want to be you for Halloween!"

With a slight laugh, Taya replied, "Honey, spies wear normal clothes. They have to blend in and not stand out from the crowd. Why would you think that spies wear special clothes?"

"Well, Daddy has all these James Bond movies that we watched and James has all kinds of special things. Like a watch that can blow up the world, or a pen that shoots acid. Do you have anything like that?"

"No sweetie, I was never issued those kinds of things for any of my missions," Taya told her barely able to suppress the giggle she felt.

"Oh," Allison said, clearly a bit disappointed. "Well did you have the cool car? One that had a rocket launcher, or shooted oil out the back, or those things that would make the bad guys tires go flat?"

"I'm sorry, honey, I never had a car like that."

"Ooooh did you have the one that could go under water? Like a submarine?!"

"No Allison, I never had a car that could do that either," Taya apologized. Taya felt that it wasn't fair that AJ had left the room and abandoned her to this conversation alone. She could hear him laughing in the other room, the laughter he didn't want to display in front of Allison.

"Oh so you weren't a double O spy?"

"No, sweetie, I was just a regular spy, I didn't have a number. You have to remember that James Bond was British and that they do things different in England than we do here in the United States."

"Daddy said that James Bond was in the Navy like him and since he was a spy too he was like a combo nation of you and daddy! Could I be a combo nation for Halloween?"

This time Taya couldn't stop herself, she started laughing and it took her quite some time before she could get herself under control. It seemed that Allison was going to be okay after all, and that she was willing to accept that Taya was her mother. When Taya could finally get herself under control, she agreed to figure out a way that Allison could be a combo nation for Halloween.

It wasn't until later that night when AJ checked Allison's school planner that he realized that the next day was career day at her school. This was the day where the children would bring in a parent to talk to their class about what they did for a living. Allison had reported that AJ had been the biggest hit of her class last year. When he mentioned it to Allison and asked if she wanted him to wear his uniform like he had last year when he went to talk to her class, she said, "I want Mommy to come this year, Daddy."

Just the tiniest bit hurt, AJ nonetheless was pleased that Allison was so glad to have a new mommy that she wanted her to come to class with her. "Alright, Allison, I think that's a fine idea."

"I don't know how exciting I can make the security business sound for your class Allison, but I will give it my best shot," Taya told her.

"No Mommy, I want you to tell them about being a spy! A spy is so much cooler than what you do now!"

To be continued…..


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Allison I can't tell them that sweetie. Remember your Daddy told you that was a secret? We can't tell anyone who I really am or what I used to do," Taya told her daughter.

Allison was quiet for a bit and then looked up at the woman that she was trying hard to believe was her mother, "If you love me, and are really my Mommy, then you will let me tell, or I won't believe you ever again!"

AJ felt that it was time for him to step into the conversation, taking Allison into his arms he told her, "Darling, this is very important. We have to keep this a secret. That is why we waited so long to tell you the truth."

"Daddy you told me never to lie and if Taya is really my Mommy then I want her to come to school with me and tell all about being a spy!"

"Allison, she can't do that!" AJ insisted.

"Then I won't believe that she is really my Mommy!" Allison declared and jumped up from his lap and ran into her room crying.

Taya looked helplessly at AJ and finally said, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to do that for her."

"Taya are you mad? It could mean your life!" he exclaimed.

"AJ what could it hurt to tell a bunch of second graders and their teacher? Do you really think anyone of them are planning on killing me?"

"No, but word could leak out and then what would happen? I forbid it!"

She stared at her husband, not able to believe what he had just said to her. Where was the fair and compassionate man that she thought she had married? Here was a man that thought he could control her to the extent of forbidding her to do something that would convince their daughter that she was really her mother? Taya couldn't let this atrocity go, "AJ you can't forbid me to do something like I was Allison's age. If this is what it will take to make her believe that I am really her mother, then I am going to do it."

"Taya you can't!"

"Yes, AJ I can. I will take the responsibility for this!" she insisted.

"And if it brings danger down on us? I'm not worried for you and I, we can take care of ourselves, but what about Allison? You know that someone that is after you would go after her in order to get to you! What about her safety?"

"AJ I just can't believe that telling a class of seven year olds will bring any danger down on anyone!"

"I don't want you to do this Taya!"

"I know, and I don't really want to do it either, but I think that Allison needs this. If it will make her believe in me then it will be worth it."

AJ just shook his head and walked away. He left the house and took a long walk to clear his head. He couldn't believe that Taya was willing to risk her life in this manner. She had been trained so completely never to break cover that she had ended up spending seven years away from a family she claimed to love more than anything and now she wanted to reveal all to an entire room full of people. Granted they were all children except for Allison's teacher, but little ones had the hardest time keeping secrets, like was evidenced by Allison wanting to reveal this secret to her classmates.

Taya watched her husband walk away, and worried that this might cause a permanent rift in their lives, but she couldn't help that. She felt that she had to do this for Allison. Going into her daughter's room, Taya sat down next to her on the bed, "Allison?"

"Yes," came the muffled and tearful response.

"If telling your class who I am is what it will take for you to believe in me, then I will go with you tomorrow to career day," Taya told her.

"Really…Mommy?"

"Yes, really. Allison, did Mackenzie put you up to this?" her mother asked gently.

"No, I haven't talked to her except at school like you and Daddy said."

"Alright, then why don't you get some sleep and I will see you in the morning?"

"Will you tuck me in…Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie, I will," Taya said and then did so.

She and AJ went to bed that night with hardly a word spoken between them. Neither spoke of the momentous event that would take place the next day. Taya fell asleep worrying if AJ would ever forgive her for this.

To be continued…..


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Monday, October 21, 2013

0900 EST

Allison's classroom

McLean, Virginia

As Taya and Allison had prepared to leave the house that morning to go to career day, AJ had announced that he was going to go with them as well. Both the females in his life were a bit startled about that, but agreed that he could go. He wanted one last chance to talk both of them out of what was about to happen.

Before entering the classroom, AJ stopped them and went down on his haunches before his daughter, "Allison, you know that Taya is your real mommy, you don't need her to do this to prove that to you. This is dangerous for her and for all of us. Please say that you understand that."

"But she's promised that she would Daddy, she would be going back on her promise!"

"Allison you could let her out of that promise," AJ told her.

"If she really truly loves me, she will do this!" Allison it seemed would not back down.

Putting her hand on AJ's shoulder, Taya said, "AJ we need to go in now. It will be alright."

Getting to his feet with a sigh, AJ ushered his family into the classroom with all the other children and parents that were there that day. The children were to go in alphabetical order, there were four children on the roster before Allison was to get up and introduce her guest.

Finally Allison's name was called, and AJ gave her one last pleading glance, she looked him right in the eye and went to the front of the room to introduce Taya to the class. AJ wondered if the disappointment he felt in his daughter were natural. She was about to do something that both Taya and he had told her was not a good thing, but she felt the need to prove something, and wouldn't allow herself to be dissuaded. He was also worried about what results this would have for his family. AJ couldn't believe that Taya was willing to go this far to appease their daughter, especially with something that could be so potentially dangerous to all of them.

Taya wiped her sweaty palms on the skirt of her suit, she was so very nervous. She had thought that she would just be revealing her secret to a room full of seven year olds and their teacher; Taya had forgotten that the other parents would be there too. She was about to break her cover to them as well now. She wondered what Clayton Webb would do if he knew what was about to happen here in this room…probably have a stroke! That might well be worth it! Reaching over to take AJ's hand as Allison went to the front of the room, she gripped it tightly and hoped that someday he could forgive her for what she was about to do.

Allison stood in the front of the classroom shifting from one foot to another, she was so happy that her Mommy was willing to tell everyone that she was a spy for her, that must mean that she really was her Mommy and that she really truly loved her. Daddy wasn't happy; Allison could see it in his face. They were in the back holding hands and looking sad. "Last month my Daddy got married and my new step mommy is here to talk to you all today, her name is Taya Chegwidden cuz she is married to my Daddy," looking right into Taya's eyes, Allison continued, "She puts in security systems in houses and job places."

AJ let out a sigh of relief and he squeezed Taya's hand reassuringly, this was going to be okay after all! Taya returned the squeeze as her eyes filled with tears of joy, she didn't know if this had been just a test that Allison had put them through, but she hoped that this meant that she had passed.

Going to the front of the room on legs that were shaking slightly, Taya spoke for the ten minutes that she was allowed, about her job in the security-consulting field. When she was finished, Allison came back to the front and took her hand, each child would say a few closing words when their parent had finished, and Taya was wondering what Allison was going to say.

Allison took a deep breath and clearly said, "This might be my step mommy, but I love her like a real mommy, and that's all you need to know!"

THE END


End file.
